Trials of Love
by Gaffney06
Summary: Just as the title implies. The first 47 chapters of my story that was accidently deleted. Please review so I can stay motivated. Chaper 21 is up. Thats right folks it's the debut of none other then Elizabit, well you know who she is. Finally Complete!
1. Probably Wasn't Good Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks or the dialog that was in the movie.

In case anyone doesn't know, this entire story will be in Scooter's POV.

Trials of Love Rewrite Chapter 1

Probably Wasn't Good Enough

"We the jury find the defendant …" I held my breath as I waited for the decision. My whole life depended upon the next word. College, the NHL, my family, it could all be gone in an instant. "Guilty as charged." _Oh My God. _This is all like a bad dream. I turned in my seat and looked back at Julie. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and my heart broke all over again seeing her that way. _Where did we ever go wrong? It all started out simple enough. Cute girl, a modest crush, steady girlfriend, and now I'm going to be a jailbird. How could we have been so stupid? It was an honest mistake and now it has ruined my life. _The sheriff haled me away and I took once last look back at Julie. I mouthed the words, "I love you" to her and of course she returned them.

How did all of this begin you ask. I suppose I should start at the beginning. It was the first day of my senior year at Eden Hall. I, Scott "Scooter" Vanderbilt, was walking down the campus of Eden Hall Academy. I was with my two best friends, Rick Riley and Biff Cole. Why were we ever best friends? To this day I'm still not sure. Anyway, as we were walking, discussing the new Junior Varsity hockey team, I saw her.

"I heard he was a Buddhist. You know like Kung Fu or Richard Gear."

God she was beautiful. But _why is she hanging with those dorks. _Her long blonde hair and dark brown eyes melted my heart instantly. Just thinking about them drives me crazy. I had no idea who the girl was, but I knew I wanted her and was willing to do anything in order to have her as my girl.

"Hey Scooter, snap out of it man. What are we going to do about those damned ducks?" That was Riley, his younger brother, Josh, lost his spot on the Junior Varsity team when the ducks were brought in.

"I don't know," I answered as I took one more glance back at the girl.

"Well we have to figure something out. They are going to completely ruin our school." Riley continued on with his grumbling. I really didn't care either way. What was the point? It's not like we could change things. Right?

We were headed for the auditorium. Dean Buckley, along with the other members of the board was officially welcoming the Ducks to Eden Hall. The three of us took our normal seats with the rest of our Varsity hockey team. And I'll tell you; luck was on my side that day. Not two minutes after we sat down, she sat down directly in front of us. She was with the same four guys as before. I was hoping she was just friends with them and nothing more.

Suddenly Riley moved forward. "Hey you know what?" _What's he doing? _"You Ducks don't belong here at Eden Hall." _Ducks? These are the Ducks. _I couldn't believe that my girl was one of the hated ducks. _How did I miss that?_

"Easy Russ, he probably thinks we're someone else." The cowboy reach out his hand and Cole was gracious enough to fill it with the gum he had been chewing. "I'm Dwayne, we're the new hockey team and you are?"

"Varsity, the only hockey team. State Champs." _Could he be any more cocky and arrogant? _"You know my little brother lost his JV spot when they brought you yo-yo's in here." _Yo-yo's, yeah that showed them alright. Way to put them in their place. They are probably cowering with fear._

"Probably wasn't good enough." _Whoa. She has a bit of an attitude._ To be honest it only made me more attracted to her. I could only smile as she sat back cozily as Riley continued on with his little speech.

"You see that's my dad, he's going to get the board to evoke your scholarships. Just you wait." _Could someone please shut him up? _

"That's you dad? Nice outfit, did it come with a yacht?" _Thank you. _Riley sat back in his seat with a sarcastic laugh.

It wasn't long after that, that the rest of the Ducks showed up. Yep, they came crashing onto the stage from behind the curtain, and of course, they brought the curtain down with them. The one wearing the green jersey was the only one to speak, "Hi, we're the ducks." Dean Buckley looked like he was ready to explode, but I had to admit, it was pretty funny. I glanced at my girl. She was burying her face in her hands. Not that I could blame her. Half of their team had just made them look like idiots in front of the entire school. Riley couldn't have been happier; he was positive that the ducks were on a fast track out of here.

The incident with the other ducks ended the assembly, which had meant one thing. It was time for classes to begin. I had always been an A student, therefore I was enrolled in all of the honors classes. This also meant that I had no classes with any of my teammates, not that that was a bad thing. It was just lonely at times.

"See you later Scooter," Riley replied as he and Cole left for their English class. I was ready to leave as well, but I noticed that she was finally alone, away from her friends. The ducks on stage had been taken away with Dean Buckley and the rest of them had scattered into the hallway. This was my chance to make my move and talk to her.

I walked up to her and extended my hand. "Hey, I'm Scooter and you are?"

If looks could kill, I would have been dead on the spot. "It's none of your damned business." She pushed pass me, making sure to shove me backwards in the process. At that moment, I knew I was in love.

Please review so that I stay inspired to rewrite this. Thanks.


	2. Those Rejects Genius

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks

Rewrite: Chapter 2

Those Rejects Genius

I remember that school day going pretty smoothly. Somehow, I had managed to pass her in the hall after every class. Despite the dirty looks she was giving me, I still thought she was an angel on earth. Hell, I even managed to see her at hockey practice as she and the rest of the Ducks were able to watch the end of our practice.

"My dad said that it was all just a publicity stunt, but it's gonna wind up ruining the schools reputation." I had been staring at the girl, but Riley's words grabbed my attention.

"Yeah, them rejects should have stayed on their own side of the tracks." _How in the hell is Cole a senior? _

"Those rejects genius." I corrected him. "Besides we don't have tracks. There are no trains, therefore no tracks. Do you get that?" _I bet he's confused now. It is just too easy. _

"Well then they should stay out of our school. Don't get smart with me goalie." I smiled. _Mission accomplished. He is completely confused. _

"Hey, come on Scooter. You know better then to confuse Cole; we're on the same team." _How can you not confuse Cole? A first grader could do it without even trying. It's just too easy. _We joined the rest of the team who was starting to head for the locker room. Luckily enough, as we were heading off the ice, the ducks were heading on the ice. "Well if it isn't Captain Ducky."

"Get your hands off him." I heard one of his duck buddies defend him. I wasn't sure which one though; I was too busy looking at her again. It was at that point that I noticed the goalie pads. _This is great. It means that we actually have something in common. Maybe I actually have a chance. _

"Ooh look, it's a bash brother. I'm so scared." I shook my head. Cole is a real jerk isn't he? In my opinion, the bash brother could have taken him.

"Come on, break it up." Coach Wilson guided us to the other exit which was located on the other side of the rink. I took one last look back at my girl before exiting the ring.

"Hey Scooter, I saw you looking at that goalie girl. Please tell me you're not crushing on a lady duck." Matthew Anderson, our starting right winger approached me with a serious look on his face. The thing with matt is the same thing with Riley. He's a conceited jackass.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell were you doing looking at her?" Great, now I had Riley's attention.

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything. I was just thinking of ways to get her." I made a mean face so they would think I was trying to get back at her for coming to Eden Hall. What? I couldn't say I was in love with the nameless girl. I would have gotten pounded for sure.

"Whatever man. You had better not be getting too attached to her. If it is the last thing I do, those ducks are going to be gone." _Can't Riley just get over it? His little brother stinks. I'll bet those ducks are ten times better then Josh will ever be_. I shook my head and changed quickly before someone discovered that I had been lying.

I walked out of our locker room and looked in the direction of the rink. Orion had all of the Ducks taking shots at the girl. The chubby goalie was off to the side, decidedly sour about something. I guessed that he had not done so well when he had had his turn. As I watched for a few moments I quickly realized that the girl was actually pretty good. Certainly better then our current back up, Shawn Blevins. Hell maybe even better then me. The only player that even came close to getting a shot by her was number 99. My mind was made up. I just had to know her name and I knew just what to do.

"Scooter," A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Riley. "Coach wants to see us in his office. I took one last look at the girl before leaving with Riley.

Please review and keep me motivated. I forgot how short chapter 2 actually was.


	3. Ducks Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks

Rewrite: Chapter 3

Ducks Practice

I slowly followed Riley into Coach Wilson's office. We waited outside the door for a couple of minutes before Cole finally joined us. Riley knocked softly on the door and we waited for a response from the inside. "Come in," I heard Coach Wilson yell. I slowly turned the knob and we headed inside.

"You asked to see us." Riley spoke for us.

Coach Wilson nodded. "Yes, boys, please take a seat. There is something very important I need to discuss with the two of you."

"What ever it is coach we will do it." Riley smiled obediently.

"Good." Wilson looked at us trying to find the words he had to say. "As you know after Jackson's injury we have a roster spot open." Roger Jackson was our back up center that had tore his ACL over the summer vacation while playing basketball. Coach Wilson paused a moment and I knew exactly what he was wanting. One of the Ducks was going to be joining the Varsity team. _God I hope it's the girl. _"So what I was thinking was…"

"We bring in one of the Junior Varsity players." Riley finished for him.

"You want to bring in one of them rejects?" Cole asked. God bless him. He still couldn't comprehend the English language. I guess that is just too much for him to handle.

Coach Wilson nodded. "We really need the extra man in case we loose another player."

"Why couldn't we wait until that happened to get another player?" I asked. It made more sense to me to wait until then so that we could get a player of the same position as the guy who got hurt. That makes sense right?

"Buck up boys. I think this is a great idea." Riley scolded us.

"You do?" Cole and I asked at the same time. All day he had been spouting off about how much he hated the ducks and now he wanted to play on the same team as one of them.

"Yeah," he smiled and I knew he was up to something. "I do. So which player are we getting Coach?"

"That is what I needed with you boys. I want the three of you to go out there and watch the rest of their practice and report back to me. I want you to decide which player would help our needs the best and bring him……or her aboard our team."

Riley nodded. "Don't worry Coach we will get the one that suits our needs the most." Riley said as he got up from his seat and Cole and I did the same. "Let's go boys."

We left the office and walked out to the rink taking a seat in the bleachers behind the net, the net that the girl was in. I had to admit that even with the pads; it was a damn nice view.

"I don't get it? Why is we bringing on of them Ducks on the team?" Cole asked as we watched the ducks continue to shoot at the girl. Only now, they were shooting at the other goalie as well. The captain that spoke that morning was still skating laps around the rink.

"You don't get it, do you?" Riley started explaining to him. _Does Cole get anything? _"All we have to do is find out who their best player is, bring him on our team, and then the ducks will drown. Once this happens they will be out of this school for good."

Cole smiled and I faked on as well. We continued to watch as the ducks took shots on the girl. She continued to make save after saved. "The girl is pretty good Scooter. Maybe even better then you."

I sighed as the ducks were split into teams and started to scrimmage. "Very funny." I don't know why I said that. It could very well have been true that she was indeed better then I was. A few minutes later I saw an opportunity to pitch bringing her aboard and I took it. "Hey look at the other goalie. He hasn't saved a shot yet. I say we take the girl and leave them with him as a goalie. They would get killed every night."

"No. I say we take Banks. He is the only one who has gotten a shot by her. If we take the girl and she ends up starting. Banks looks so good he may be able to outscore us by himself. If we take Banks and leave them with Julie, then we know we have at least one player who can consistently get a shot past her."

_What the hell did he just say? _I shook my head. "Whatever man. I just thought that we would be able to easily get a shot past the other goalie and obliterate them."

"That is why you are not the brains of the team Scooter." Riley told me and I shook my head. _Why? Because I'm the only one on this team who knows what two times two is? Mark my words… err... thoughts, if we take Banks instead of the girl, we are dead._

Coach Orion came towards us. "Wilson talked to me about taking one of the ducks. Is there anyone that you think could help your team?" _Hmm. Maybe he could tell me the girls name while he is over here. _

"Yeah, we think that Banks could help us a lot. He has enough talent that he should be on the Varsity squad." _Squad? It sounds more like we are cheerleaders instead of hockey players. _

"Done." Orion told us as he shook our hands. After he left we headed back to Coach Wilson.

"So who are we getting boys?"

Riley smiled. "Adam Banks. I really think he could help us." Riley stated. "Destroy the Ducks," he added under his breath.

"Good. Thank you boys." He told us as we left his office. Riley and Cole headed for the arena exit.

"You coming Scooter?" Riley asked.

"No, I got to take care of something in the locker room." I told them. They shrugged and headed out. _Now, time to find out the girls name. _

Please review! I don't know how often I can update. I have six papers due over the next 3 or four weeks. I will due the best I can to update.


	4. Getting a Name

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite Chapter 4

Getting a Name

I headed back towards the rink and watched the rest of their practice. The girl was awesome. I was really disappointed that we didn't take her instead of Banks. But then again, if she had joined our team who knows what the rest of the guys on the team would have tried to do to her. But then again it would have given me the perfect opportunity to stand up and defend her honor.

The Duck in the green jersey was finally able to stop skating laps and joined in on the scrimmage they had going. After watching him for a while, I came to the conclusion that he was actually pretty good. I secretly wondered what he had done to upset Orion so much. _Maybe he has a smart ass mouth like Riley._ _Then again if that was the case then you would think that they would like each other. From the looks of things now, that is never going to happen in a billion years. _

The Ducks' practice ended a few minutes later and I hurried back to my locker room. I waited until I heard them talking in the hallway before I cracked the door open. Once they made their way into their locker room I opened the door and started out, however, I cowered back once I saw Orion coming. I gave him time to enter the locker room before heading over there.

I stuck my ear against the door of the Ducks' locker room, hoping to hear someone mentioning the girls' name. The only thing I heard was Orion's somewhat angry voice. "The Eden Hall Academy requires you to maintain a 'C' average to compete." _And your point is?_ "I believe that is a bad rule. I don't want any 'C' players on my team, so its 'B's' or better or your going to be riding the pine pony."

My mouth dropped. "Is he allowed to do that?" I asked myself. I thought back to my own team shaking my head. "If Coach Wilson applied that rule to us then no one on the team, except me of course, would be eligible to play." _But then again, they shouldn't be eligible to play now. Thank god we have some kind teachers here who care more about winning hockey games then they do about grades. _

"Now you got fifteen minutes after each practice to clear this locker room. You got homework to do." I could feel the pressure on the door and it told me that he was ready to leave the locker room. I cowered back until I heard him start talking once more. "Oh, one more thing. Stay clear of the Varsity until we play them in the JV/Varsity showdown." _No! Don't tell them that. I will never get her if she has to stay away from me. Hopefully she doesn't take authority that well and decides not to listen to that last demand. _"You got that." I heard him yell, bringing me out of my thoughts.

On instinct I moved away from the door. Orion came out of the locker room only a second a later and stared at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_I need a lie. I need a lie. Think Scooter, think. I got it. _"I just came by to welcome Adam to the Varsity team." I smiled sincerely.

"Couldn't you do that at practice tomorrow?" He asked me squinting his eyes. He probably knew I was lying.

"I could, but some of the other guys can be brutal and I just wanted to warn him." I told him. That wasn't a lie. I could only imagine the hard time those guys are going to give the poor kid tomorrow.

"Alright," he turned to leave and I breathed a sigh of relief. Just as I did he turned back towards me. "And one more thing. Stay away from my goalie!" He warned then turned the corner.

I took off after him. "Does she have a name?" I yelled after him as he was half way in his office.

"Her name is stay the hell away from her!" He told me before slamming his office door.

I shook my head and headed back to the Varsity locker room. I waited the fifteen minutes the team had to leave and I watched as Orion checked to make sure they were all out of the locker room. Once he was gone, I snuck into the ducks locker room and headed for the roster sheet posted on the bulletin board in the back of the room. I ran my finger down the list of starting positions until I found the word goalie. I glided my finer over and found the name I was looking for. "Julie Gaffney." I said the name out loud.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a male voice from behind me. "And what are you planning on doing to Julie. If you hurt her, I wear I'll…"

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything to her. I just wanted to know her name." I explained.

"Why do you like her?" What was with the attitude coming from this kid? I hoped that this wasn't her boyfriend or anything.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do. I'm Scooter Vanderbilt. I play for Varsity and you are?" I could have smacked myself for saying that. For all I knew the rest of the ducks could have been outside waiting.

"Adam Banks, your new team mate I guess." I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard this. I saw this as a chance to warn him about the rest of the team. Maybe I could score some points with Julie that way.

"Good. I think we need to talk anyway. I need to warn you about some of the other guys."

He gulped as he looked at me. "Just let me grab the shirt I forgot and we can talk." He grabbed the shirt and we headed out of the building to talk.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. What Kind of Brownies are these?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks

Trials of Love Rewrite Chapter 5

What Kind of Brownies are these?

I made sure that Adam sat with us at lunch the next day. I had had a suspicion that if he hadn't then there would have been major trouble at practice later in the day. I explained the situation to Adam and hoped that he explained everything to his duck friends. Surely they wouldn't want him to get pummeled would they? And with any luck I would be able to show Adam that I wasn't a bad guy and he could put in some good words for me with Julie. Just as I was about to ask Adam about Julie one of the ducks came by, the same one whose lunch Riley and Cole had stolen the day before. Of course neither one of them could refuse and they swiped it again.

"Hey little man." Riley teased and I could only shake my head in embarrassment. "Yesterday's lunch was pretty good. What do you got today?"

Cole took the lunch and stuck his hand inside, pulling out the contents. "Chips," he threw them towards our other team members. "Some cookies." Cole threw those to a teammate as well, even though the kid was trying desperately to get his lunch back_. Why can't Riley and Cole act their age? _Riley shoved the kid as Cole finished searching through the brown paper bag. "Get out of here." Cole scolded the kid and the kid walked away, once again without a lunch.

I almost felt sorry for him, but something else caught my eye. It was another one of the ducks. The Latino one. He was sitting with Riley's girlfriend and seamed to be doing his best to flirt with her. I smiled to myself. _If Riley see's this. _I shook my head as I thought about it some more. _Wouldn't it be a laugh if he actually took Mindy away from Riley? She is smiling at the freshman, maybe she actually likes him. Nah. _I watched as Riley turned towards Mindy and waved. The Latino kid was gone, lucky for him. I nearly choked on my food when I spotted where he had gone. "You okay man," Riley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I lied as I continued to watch the duck crawl on the floor, looking up the cheerleader's skirts.

I pulled myself together as three more of the ducks were headed this way. I recognized one of them as the green jerseyed captain duck. He was carrying his lunch in a paper bag, like the other duck had done. I figured Riley and Cole were probably going to take his lunch as well.

I was right. Just as the duck was about to pass by, Cole grabbed the bagged lunch. "Oh come on my mommy made me brownies." The captain duck smiled. I could tell something was up, but I wasn't sure yet. Riley and Cole never noticed.

"Fresh warm ones." The bash brother duck joined in, smiling as well. I couldn't wait to see what stunt they were pulling. _Whatever it is, Cole and Riley deserve it._

"Hey, it's too bad about your bash brother. I heard he was too scared to leave home." Riley taunted them about the teammate that had never shown up. I shook my head. _I still think the present bash brother could take Riley and Cole._

The present bash brother's face became serious as he defended the absent one. "Portman ain't scared of nothing."

Cole opened the bag and reach inside without looking. He pulled the contents out and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I knew immediately what was happening, but Riley and Cole still didn't have a clue. Cole brought it up to his nose and took a whiff of the "brownies." He looked back at the ducks confused. "What the hell kind of brownies are these?" He asked.

The ducks smiled wider as he patted Cole on the chest. "I got to tell her to stop using the horse turds in the recipe." At that word the ducks took off. Cole threw the bag behind him and the chase was on. Since I was a member of the team, I felt that it was my duty to chase after them as well. I figured if I was the one who caught them, I could compliment them on the prank. We chased them out of the cafeteria, but of course, we got halted by Dean Buckley.

"Dean." Riley and Cole greeted.

"Boys."

"Lovely day." I told him shaking his hand as we hurried on past him.

"Good boys." I heard him say behind us.

We chased the ducks out of the building where we finally lost them. We had to admit that they were awfully quick and that could give us problems against them in the showdown. Riley smiled. "It's okay boys. I know just what we will do." I didn't like the sound of that. It signified the start of the infamous prank war between the ducks and ourselves.

The rest of the Varsity team followed Riley back inside the building. I went the opposite way, down the hall heading towards my English class. The hall was practically empty, but I was able to see one person. Julie. She was walking towards me and I decided it was time to give talking to her another shot.

"Hey Julie," I held my hand out. "I…"

"Got to hell." She flipped me off as she walked passed me, not even giving it a second thought. I could only smile as one thought came to my mind.

"She loves me." I smiled as walked into my classroom.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. First Game

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks

Trials of Love Rewrite Chapter 6

First Game

The first game for both teams came three days later. We didn't usually watch the JV games, but today was different. Riley had decided that he wanted to see what the Ducks could do. So we sat at center ice, only a few rolls up. I sat next to Riley and Cole, and Adam sat a row in front of us. Just as we took our seats that annoying Josh kid started his commentary on the game. _Why does the whole arena have to hear his voice? Isn't it enough that the folks at home have to hear his voice on the radio?_

"It appears the entire school has turned out to see the once Mighty Ducks, I mean the uh, Eden Hall Warriors do battle with the Blake Freshman Bears." I watched as the Ducks entered the ice. I glanced down at Adam and noticed that he was clapping for his friends.

I leaned down towards him. "You had better knock that off before Riley sees. He won't take to kindly of you cheering for them."

Adam shook his head. "I don't think he would mind. I'm sure he would understand."

_Does this kid have a death wish? _I shook my head and leaned back. "Whatever you say." I told him as the game was ready to begin.

The Ducks skated out to the ice, ready for the face off. "Point of fact, Charlie Conway is not wearing the traditional captain C. He's been this team's captain since they played in District 5. I guess Coach Orion's making a statement" Riley smiled at this knowledge as the ref dropped the puck.

The Ducks easily won the face off and before you could even look up, the one they called Conway had scored for the ducks. I watched as Banks stood up and clapped for his former teammate. _Is he crazy? _He had just stood up when Riley slammed his butt back down on the bleachers.

Adam's smile diminished as Riley leaned down to speak to him. "You are to never cheer for them."

Meanwhile I could hear Orion's voice in the background. "Knock that off. Knock that off. Act like you've scored before." I shook my head and smiled. _That guy needs to lighten up a little. _

After Riley spoke his words I leaned down to Adam. "I tried to warn you. If you're going to cheer for them, keep it on the low down."

He nodded and I leaned back up just in time to see the puck go in the back of the net again. I didn't catch who this goal was from. But we were barely two minutes into the game and it was already 2-0 Ducks.

The Ducks didn't seam to slack off either. A few minutes later they made it 3-0 after the Tyler kid missed the knuckle puck and the Bash Brother put the rebound in the back of the net. Adam clapped a little, making sure that Riley didn't see what he was doing. Riley on the other hand wasn't pleased. I'm sure he was counting on the Ducks coming out here and stinking up the arena.

Before long, the Ducks were able to land another goal as the Latino kid that had been flirting with Mindy scored off of a breakaway. Riley laughed as the kid crashed into the boards and was left dazed and confused. Only Riley would be happy about an innocent kid getting hurt.

Riley was impressed a little with the next goal. It was the cowboy that they had made fun of on the first day. He did some very nifty puck handling moves as he bounced the puck up and down on his stick before slapping the puck in the goal, passed the goalie. I saw Riley nod his head a little as if to say, "not bad."

It was after that that the annoying Josh kid could be heard once more. "Conway passes over to Averman against the zone. That's a hook if I've ever seen one. He gets the pass of to Fulton, oh no it's…" he didn't finish his sentence. The puck ended up hitting one of the defensemen and it spun him around. I couldn't help but laugh as the guy spun and threw the puck in his own goal.

After another goal I decided to look Julie's way. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her skate from side to side on one leg. I imagined that she must have been getting pretty board. I couldn't remember the last time the puck was anywhere near her. I stared at Julie for a while longer, until I heard the buzzer sound indicating another goal.

"Unbelievable. Conway gets the hat trick from somewhere out in the ozone. At the end of two It's Eden hall nine Blake nothing. Hmm. It's over folks."

When the third period started it was a different story. The ducks immediately turned the puck over and the Bears were able to score their first goal.

"Oh and there goes the shut out folks." Josh commented and I wondered how much longer they were going to let him do these games. No one liked him.

The Ducks continued to play sloppily and it was soon 9-3. Riley was starting to smile as he could see the game slipping away from the Ducks. I was busy trying to figure out what was happening with Julie. This couldn't have been the same girl we saw the day practicing. Did Orion slip in Goldberg at the beginning of the period without us knowing?

Two more goals and Riley was really grinning. By the time it was 9-7, he was in full out laughter as he watched Conway break his stick on the goalpost in frustration.

"Conway will get two for unsportsmanlike conduct. One can't help but wonder, where has the Warriors defense gone this period?" Josh ranted as Riley tapped me on the shoulder.

"Let's go get dressed." I looked at my watch. It wasn't time to get dressed for our game, but I went along with the rest of the team anyway.

Once we made it outside the door of the locker room, Riley told the others that he, Cole and I had to speak with Coach Wilson about something. I knew Riley was up to something, but I went along with it anyway. He led us to the Ducks locker room and we stepped inside.

"We're going to get those damned Ducks back for what they did to us." Riley told us. "I want the two you to start gathering their clothes and I will leave them a message." He said taking out a can of shaving cream.

Cole started gathering clothes on one side and I started on the other. Luck was on my side that day as the first locker I came to was Julie's. I opened the locker and the first thing I saw was her diary. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted to find out all I could about her. I did the only thing I could. I made sure Riley and Cole weren't watching and I stuck it in my Jacket pocket. I gathered her clothes, even though I really didn't want to, along with those of the rest of the ducks and handed them to Riley.

I watched as Riley threw the clothes on the floor of the shower and turned the cold water on. "Let's go boys he smiled." We headed back to the locker room to get ready for our game.

After changing and heading out to the ice, Riley was pleased to learn that the Ducks had let the Bears come back to tie. "Great. A few more games like that and they will be on the fast track out of here."

Unlike the Ducks, our game went smoothly. We won in convincing fashion, 11-0. Adam even scored a couple of goals. We were on a high, but none of us could have expected what awaited us in our locker room.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite Chapter 7

Dear Diary

We walked into our locker room and were completely speechless at what we saw. The entire room was frozen solid. Cole stood in front of his locker, where his jacket hung. He tapped the jacket lightly with his stick and the jacket fell to the ground, crashing into a thousand pieces. He pointed his stick towards the wall behind us. We turned to look and I immediately saw the words, "Varsity Sucks Ice," written in shaving cream.

"Ducks," Riley said angrily as he punched his own frozen jacket, shattering it.

I nearly laughed at the situation until I noticed Banks' locker. It was much worse then the rest of them. I guess Julie and the Ducks were big on grudges, but I still couldn't believe they would do that to one of their own.

Thinking of Julie, I nearly panicked. _Julie's diary. If all of my stuff is frozen, then that means so is the diary that I swiped from her locker. Great Scooter. Your sure as hell aren't going to get her by freezing her private thoughts. _I sat down on the bench in front of my locker, when something on the floor caught my eye. I reach down and grabbed the object that was lying under the bench. I sighed in relief when I recognized the object as the stolen diary. I made sure no one was looking before I stuck the diary in my pads to read later.

Since all of our clothes were frozen, I saw no reason to shower and then have to change back into our sweaty uniform before walking back to the dorms. Therefore, I just walked out. I was surprised to see Adam already outside, heading towards the gate. "Where's your ride?" I asked him.

"No ride. I'm walking." He told me.

I felt sorry for the kid. Walking home in a hockey uniform and a pair of ice skates wouldn't be fun. I shook my head. "Let me get changed and I will give you a ride home."

He nodded, relieved. "Thanks," he muttered, following me up to my dorm, where I changed into jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. I slipped the diary into my jacket pocket. I figured I could read a little bit of it after I dropped Adam off. "Ready to go?" I smiled at him.

On the way out to the car, I figured I could ask Adam about Julie. Surely he knows at least a little about her. They were team mates after all. "So," I asked pulling onto the road. "About Julie."

"What about her?" he asked looking out the window.

"You guys are friends right?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I think." He paused. "At least we were." He paused again. "Well, we dated during the goodwill games."

I nearly slammed on the breaks when I heard this. _Adam and Julie are dating? No wait, he said dated, that's past tense. They probably aren't anymore. _I gulped hard. "Dated? Are you still dating?"

He turned to look at me. "Did you see my locker?" I nodded. "What do you think?"

"It doesn't mean it was her." I sympathized the best I could.

"There's not many of the others that would have been able to come up with that prank." He told me and I had to agree. "But anyway, we were only together the three weeks of the goodwill games. After that she went back to Maine and I came back here." He paused once more. "We talked after the first day of class about whether or not there was still going to be an us."

"What did she say?" I asked nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted an answer to that question. I didn't know what I would do if they were dating.

"We both agreed that we were different people now then we were then. If we were meant to be together, then we would find our way back to each other in the future."

I smiled. "So she's free to go out with anyone?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "So you really like her, huh?"

I blushed. "Yeah. I just can't get her to talk to me."

"That's Julie for you. Always true to her team."

I sighed. "If only I knew what she was interested in, other then hockey, maybe I could get her to talk to me."

"Whatever man."

"What kinds of things is she interested in?"

"Why are you asking me?" He asked me.

"Because you went out with her. You should know these things." I insisted.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"You know, what does she like to do? What kind of music and movies does she like?"

"Well," Adam began. "She likes to reading, dancing, art museums, and poetry."

"What else?" I wanted as much information as I could get.

"Her favorite type of music is R&B. She loves horror movies, but her favorite movie of all time is _Gone_ _With The Wind_, which also happens to be her favorite book."

"Great." I told him. "Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Nothing I can think of right now. It's the next drive." He told me, pointing towards the huge house on the right.

I pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. "Thanks for the help."

He chuckled as he stepped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride. Good Luck with Julie." He slammed the door and headed inside. I drove back to Eden Hall thinking of what to say to Julie the next time I saw her.

I arrived at Eden Hall and decided to read a couple of pages from the diary. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it to the first page.

**January 12, 1989 **

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know hot to feel. My dad died yesterday. I don't want to face the reality of it. It doesn't help that reality states this is my entire fault. Why did I have to ask him to be at my game?_

_Mom doesn't say anything, especially to me. She hasn't even cried and I can't help but wonder if she even cares that he is gone. I haven't been able to stop crying. Why can't she understand what she is doing to me? I need her, but she has kept her distance. She probably blames me, just as I do. _

I sat there with my mouth open. I didn't know what to think. My father died when I was a little boy as well. I never blamed myself, but I can relate to what she went through. My mother didn't say much afterwards either. I flipped ahead in the diary and started to read once more, hoping for something happier.

**June 23, 1993 **

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe it's been a year already. A whole year since my mother got remarried. He's a nice guy and all, but I don't like the way my mother has changed. She used to care about the pleasures in life, but now all she cares about is money. Michael's money. I personally could care less about it. My mother is just greedy and bitchy now. She's not the same person she was when Dad was still here. What's worse is she has starting calling everyone "Darling." Does she really think that is cute? If she knew how big of a jackass she looked like when she did that. I know I shouldn't say this but, why couldn't she have been the one to die instead of my father? It isn't fair. _

I was taken back. I never would have imagined she would have been hiding so much. Her mother really did seam like a bitch. Then again, my mother is awfully bitchy herself. I guess Julie and I have more in common then I originally thought. We could spend a lovely afternoon talking about our bitchy mothers. I searched through the diary for the last page that was written on and decided it would be my last entry for the night.

**September 12, 1996 **

_I started Eden Hall today and I love it. The best part is the fact that it is far away from my mother. Things got off to a rocky start, what with Charlie and the rest of the original ducks tearing the curtain down this morning, but other then that things have been fine. I was even given the starting job over Goldberg. And I must say, it is about damn time. Goldberg, I love him, but he stinks. _

_Adam and I decided to take a look at other options. I'm glad we did. I do have my eye on this other guy; the only problem is his friends are jerks, so he probably is too. He tried to talk to me, but I told him off. Looking back, I could kick myself for doing so. I think he said his name was Scooter. He was hot and I like him and all, but I'm not sure if things would ever work between us. His friends are just too big of jerks. _

I closed the diary and smiled. Julie liked me. I was so excited with my new found knowledge that I grabbed the diary in my hand and headed inside, leaving the diary exposed for anyone to see. Big Mistake.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Dinner on Friday

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 8

Dinner on Friday

I walked into the dorm room I shared with Riley, holding the diary. I wasn't surprised to see Cole there with him. "Scooter, great you're here. We have came up with the perfect plan to get the Ducks back."

"You have?" I asked quite surprised. "What kind of plan?"

"Simple we are going to trick the Ducks into buying is dinner." Cole smiled.

"WHAT?" I nearly screamed. I knew this would not win me any brownie points with Julie.

"I know. It's brilliant." Riley gloated and I just smiled. "What do you got there?"

I saw him pointing at the diary I held in my hand. _Damn. I forgot to hide the diary in my jacket before I came in. _

"Just some chick's diary. I found it outside." I lied, trying to save my butt from a beating.

Riley snatched the diary from me and I was sure I was dead where I stood. "Hey this belongs to that chick goalie on the Ducks." Riley smiled as he opened the diary and flipped to a random page. "Lets just see what she has to say."

"September 12, 1996**." **Now why does that date sound familiar? My eyes widened as I realized what entry Riley was reading. "Dear diary, I started Eden Hall today and I love it. The best part is the fact that it is far away from my mother. Things got off to a rocky start, what with Charlie and the rest of the original ducks tearing the curtain down this morning, but other then that things have been fine. I was even given the starting job over Goldberg. And I must say, it is about damn time. Goldberg, I love him, but he stinks. Adam and I decided to take a look at other options." Riley smiled, "How sweet, maybe they'll have some little ducklings one day."

He went back to reading the entry. I knew what part was next and I cringed as he read it aloud. "I'm glad we did. I do have my eye on this other guy; the only problem is his friends are jerks, so he probably is too. He tried to talk to me, but I told him off. Looking back, I could kick myself for doing so. I think he said his name was Scooter. He was hot and I like him and all, but I'm not sure if things would ever work between us. His friends are just too big of jerks."

I closed my eyes and waited for a fist to hit my gut. It never came. Instead Riley put his arm around my shoulder. "How sweet. A lady duck is in love with you." He smiled and I knew that look. "That gives me an idea. Here's what you are going to do, be nice to her. Make her think you like her and get her to be your girlfriend. Then, right before the game, dump her. Better yet, sleep with her and then dump her. She'll be so distraught that she won't be able to stop a single goal. We'll destroy the ducks and they will be out of this school for good."

"Fine, I'll do it." I answered immediately. _What? It gave me a chance to talk to her without getting the crap beaten out of me. Besides, I didn't plan on dumping her at all. My mind was made up, once I got her, she would be mine forever. _

"Great, you can use the dinner to get her." Riley told me. _Hopefully she will still talk to me after dinner. _

The following Monday at school we made our move on the Ducks. Riley and Cole thought it would be a good idea to bring Adam along with us to make the script more believable. Yes, I said script. You didn't think Cole could pull it off without one did you? Anyway, of course, Adam actually thinks the whole dinner thing is for real. Poor guy.

"Hey, congrats on the Blake game." Riley smiled as he, Cole, Adam and I walked up to the Ducks table.

"Yeah right, we tied." The captain muttered.

"Hey a points a point. We're all Warriors now. You guys proved your guts." Riley paused a moment and I turned my attention to Julie. She had her hair up in a bun and I thought she looked beautiful. She really should wear it that way more often. I smiled at her and took to staring as Riley went on. "You all set for dinner Friday?"

"Dinner?" the African American kid asked confused.

Riley nodded. All that rehearsing sure paid off. "Well, it's an Eden Hall tradition. Varsity has got to treat the freshman to dinner. So round up your posse and meet at six. At the Minnesota Club downtown. If anybody needs a ride, we can take you. I mean you guys do like steak and sea food don't you?" Riley asked as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah, we do." Was the response, but I don't think Riley heard it.

"Look, I don't like you puke all right. But this is tradition. At Eden Hall we learn to care about tradition." Cole told them, amazingly perfectly reciting his lines. He and I both turned to walk away as Adam got in the last words.

"It's cool." He smiled and walked away with us. _Poor kid. They are probably going to blame him for this. _

Dinner turned out to be decent. We informed Banks about what was happening and Riley made sure he sat in between two members of the Varsity so he wouldn't blab. The Ducks were able to make it to the restaurant on their own and we met them there in the party room. I was happy. I got to sit next to Julie and I finally got to see her in a dress. She should wear them more often. She looked stunning. The cowboy was rambling about his forks, Conway and Riley were discussing the triple deke and the fat goalie interrupted Julie and I to offer her his food. I laughed to myself when she elbowed him in the chest.

"So where did you say you were from?" She asked me.

I smiled, "Manhattan Beach California. I moved here when I got a scholarship to play hockey. And yourself?" I asked, trying to get more information out of her.

"Bangor Maine." She smiled back.

I could tell she was uncomfortable. "Do you like it here?" I asked casually.

"It's okay I guess. Its better then being at home."

"Why? Are your parents a pain in the ass?"

"My mother is. My step father isn't that bad, but my mother has been bitchy ever since my dad passed away when I was little."

"I know what you mean. My dad dies when I was little too. My mom tries, but I just can't get along with her."

"How did you dad die?"

"He had cancer." I answered.

"My dad was in a car accident." She confessed. Of course she didn't know that I already knew that. "Ever since then all my mother has cared about has been my step fathers money. We used to get along well, but now I can't stand her."

I nodded in understanding. I felt it was time to change the subject. "So, you're a great goalie."

"Thanks. So are you, but what else do you like to do besides hockey?"

I smiled, thinking back to the list of things Adam told me she liked. I recited the list back to her. "I like to visit art museums. I also like dancing, poetry, horror movies, but my favorite has to be _Gone With the Wind._" I lied. I had actually never seen the movie, but Adam said she loved it. I figured it was another boring chick flick.

"No way. I love that movie." She smiled brightly at me and I could tell she wasn't nervous anymore.

"You don't think it makes me seam less masculine?"

"No, I love a guy who is sensitive." She assured me.

_Yes. Point for me._ I decided to just go for it and ask her out. "Maybe you and I could go out to dinner sometime and then come back to the dorm and watch the movie." I gave her my best smile. I was willing to watch anything as long as she was snuggled up in my arms.

"I don't know. Your friends are jerks and…"

"That doesn't mean I am."

"I know. You seam really nice and all but I'm not sure it would work out."

Before I could reply Riley was tapping his fork against his glass, ready to recite his speech, also rehearsed. "On behalf of the Eden Hall Warrior Varsity state champion hockey team, I'd like to welcome the future state champs, the Eden Hall freshmen. Here, here."

Riley raised his glass to the air and we did so as well. "Here, here." We repeated.

"We're just glad you loaned us Banksie so we'll have a chance to beat you guys in the annual JV/Varsity showdown………" he paused as he smiled wide. My stomach knotted and I prayed that Julie wouldn't completely hate me after this was over. "Now, nobody move. We've got one last surprise……fellas." The rest of the Varsity members, including myself rose and headed for the door. Banks sat still for a moment before riley called after him. "Banksie." Reluctantly, Adam rose from his seat and followed behind us. _Poor kid._ I knew a little about how he felt. The ducks were going to hate him after this, and Julie is going to hate me. "Don't worry we'll be right back." Riley smiled at them as we walked out and the cake was rolled into the room. I prayed to God that Julie would somehow forgive me for this and decide to go out with me.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Ants in the Pants

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite Chapter 9

Ants in the Pants

I went to bed that night feeling pretty bad about the prank. There was no way the Ducks were able to pay for that meal. Julie told me that her step father had some wealth, but I doubt that she would have actually called him asking for money. I knew payback would be coming, but I didn't know when. I was quite surprised when it came later that night.

I suppose that it was around midnight. I was sleeping peacefully in my dorm room, having a nice dream about Julie in a bikini. I felt my body burning with what I thought was desire. I realized when I awoke that it was far from that. "Aaaah," Riley and I both screamed as we jumped from the beds. My whole body was burning and I could see the little bugs crawling on my skin. In the hallway I could hear the shrill laughter coming from the ducks.

Riley and I danced around like a chicken, trying to get the ants off of us. "Get it off my back man………what the heck are these things man………Get 'em off, lets get out of here." Riley screamed as we headed for the door, only to find that it wouldn't open. Riley was still yelling at me as we pulled at the door. "Open it. Why aren't you opening? Open the door………Open it." Finally the door flew open, throwing Riley and I to the floor. "Lets get out of here."

Riley and I ran out into the hallway and were joined by the rest of our teammates. The ducks, including my sweet Julie, were laughing their heads off. I blushed as I looked at Julie, realizing that she was seeing me in my pink boxers.

"You think you're funny, huh? You think you're worth a damn? You're just white trash." _Hey now. That is crossing the line. Julie is anything but white trash. _

"Uh, who you calling white trash?" the colored kid asked. _You tell him. _

"That's right; we'll take you anytime, anywhere." The captain challenged us and I knew that was a bad move.

Riley jumped at the thought, excepting the challenge. "Tomorrow, dawn………Lets get to the showers." We ran off towards the showers as the ducks continued to laugh.

I was the first one to get out of the shower. I had been told that I needed to call Banks and tell him about the change. I walked slowly back towards my room. I was quite surprised to turn the corner and see Cole lying in the hallway, tied up.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked, untying him.

He stood. "They got horsees." He told me walking off and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I figured that the cowboy saw him out walking and lassoed him so he wouldn't be able to stop the prank. I got up and walked into my room, I figured it was time to get this over with. I dialed the number and I instantly wished I hadn't.

"What the hell do you want," came the voice over the phone. I imagined this was Adams father and he didn't seam happy that I was calling at one in the morning.

"Is Adam there?" I asked hoping he wouldn't yell again.

"Adam is asleep. Who the hell is this and what do you want?"

I couldn't tell him that I called this late to tell Adam about a pick up game with the ducks. "I'm Scooter, one of his teammates. I just called to tell him that Wilson is calling an extra practice."

"Fine." He growled before I heard him call up the stairs. "Adam. Phone."

A few seconds later I heard Adams sleepy voice, "hello."

"Adam this is Scooter. We have a game in the morning against the ducks."

"What?"

"It's a long story. If your not at the rink a few minutes before dawn in the morning, Riley will have a fit. I told your dad it was an extra practice."

"Fine, I'll be there." Adam told me and I hung up. I knew the next day wasn't going to be good.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Unofficial Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite Chapter 10

Unofficial Showdown

We made it to the rink early the next morning. Banks was already there waiting for us. I was lucky his dad didn't ask too many questions when I called last night. The Ducks were already at the rink too. They were dressed in their own Duck jersey's from the goodwill games. I immediately spotted Julie and skated up to her.

"Hey, we call it even?" I asked smiling, hoping that she could forgive me and we could

still have a chance at a relationship someday.

"I hate ties. They're like kissing your brother." I shook my head as she climbed into the Ducks bench. I always hated that saying. I knew I should have picked something else to say. I skated down to my net and warmed up before the game started. I couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't starting. I came to the conclusion that Goldberg inserted himself in the net and because of it; the Ducks were going to get creamed. Actually, it's not a bad strategy. Make Riley think we can cream them now with Goldberg in net, then spring Julie in there in the official game and then cream us.

I looked out on the ice to see Adam talking with Charlie. "They didn't tell me until it was to late. Charlie you got to believe me."

"Yeah right, preppy." Conway responded. I shook my head. I figured Adam would be unrightfully blamed for this. Poor kid.

The game was ready to begin and Riley took the first face off with Riley. "First to ten. Full check."

"Bring it on." Charlie responded and he and Riley crashed their sticks together, before Riley won the face off and slammed the captain duck to the ground.

Riley skated down the ice, towards the net. "Come on buddy. Make your move, make your move." Goldberg taunted as Riley shot and scored.

Riley celebrated at center ice, taking time to taunt the ducks in the process. "Easy."

The ducks won the next face off. All five of them skated behind their own net. Conway held up his stick. "Flying V." The ducks skated towards us. We were ready, we took them down easy and went in five on nothing. Chris Johnson scored easily on Goldberg.

We won the next face off, but came up empty. Somehow Conway got the puck on a breakaway and got an open shot at me. He tried his triple deke move, but I was able to easily snare it in my glove.

"What do I have to do?" Conway yelled as Riley guided the puck down ice.

Cole knocked Goldberg on his ass and Riley stood above him with the puck on his stick. "Quack, quack, quack. Mr. goalie boy." Riley slammed the puck in the next.

"What was that huh?" Charlie pushed Riley.

"Let me at him Charlie." I heard the other female duck yell.

"Oh hey here's one. You got a little problem. Come on sweetie. Come on take a shot. Come on. No. Huh, huh, huh." I watched as the female duck skated away. "Maybe later." I shook my head, embarrassed by the way Riley was acting.

"You want some punk."

"Settle down boys."

The ducks won the next face off and Conway was once again heading towards me. Banks was right with him and they were fighting for position. "Damn it Banks." I heard Conway yell, before putting Adam in a headlock. The next thing I knew the two of them were in the net with me.

They got up and immediately started fighting. "Yeah see how you like it Banks."

"Yeah nice take down, you'd be in the box."

"Go cry to your rich parents."

"Alright fine." That's when the fight broke out. The benches were cleared and there was an all out war. I ended up fighting with the lone bash brother. I had a little help from Chris, and we still had a tough time handling him. It was about that time that Coach Orion showed up.

"Freeze." He blew his whistle. "Hey, hey. Break it up. Break it up now, hey." he strated pushing our players away from the ducks. He grabbed Riley by his jersey and yelled in his face. "It's a damn good thing I'm not your coach, now get your team out of here now." He let go. "Varsity team out, let's go. Get out of her. Let's go. You, out."

We headed towards the exit and Riley and Cole skated backwards so they could yell at the ducks. "This ain't over." Riley told them.

"We're gonna destroy you guys." Cole yelled back at them.

Riley was pointing at them and I grabbed his jersey pulling him around. "Just let it go."

I made it to the locker room just in time so Adam punches the wall. I shook my head. _This kid is crazy. Is he trying to end his career? _I waited until everyone else had left before going up to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"No. They all hate me." he told me.

I grabbed his hand and looked at the blood coming from his knuckles. "What were you thinking doing this?"

" I was trying to end my season, so I wouldn't have to put up with all of this."

"You could have ended you career." I examined the hand. "I don't think anything is broken."

Adam sighed. "Of course not. I'm not that lucky." he told me as he got up and left the locker room. I sat there, stunned.

I got dressed and left as well. I saw Julie sitting on a bench outside. I decided to walk up to her and try and talk to her.

"Julie." I sat down next to her.

"Leave me alone," she told me coolly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"I said go away." she told me angrily. Something must have happened with Orion. She wasn't this grouchy with me on the ice that morning.

"Look, I just want to let you know that Adam had nothing to do with that prank the other night. He didn't know until we got there, and Riley made him sit between two varsity members so he wouldn't tell you guys." I told her and started to walk away. "And I would still like to take you to dinner and watch _Gone with the Wind _with you."

She shook her head. "Not a chance." she told me. I shook my head and walked away. I would get her to forgive me and go out with me if it was the last thing I did.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks

Trials of Love Rewrite Chapter 11

Practice

The next day's practice was brutal. We started out by skating fifty laps around the rink. Wilson seamed to be in a bad mood, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What the hell is wrong with him today? We've never had a practice start like this." Riley complained as we skated along, not even half way finished yet.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we haven't been playing as well as he wants us to be playing."

"What about Julie? Have you got her to go out with you yet?" Riley asked changing the subject.

"No. She still doesn't trust me." I told him honestly. I didn't see a reason to lie here. "I thought I had made some progress at dinner, and then we had to go and leave them with the bill."

"Whatever. I'm sure the two of you will get everything worked out and you can close the deal and then dump her just before the showdown."

"I guess." I answered. "About that. Are you sure it's going to work. It might just make her even more determined to beat us."

"Of course it will work Scooter. Besides, you saw how we killed them yesterday. They aren't going to improve that much in a couple of weeks."

"I'm sure Iceland said the same thing. They aren't going to improve that much in just a couple of days."

"You worry too much, Scooter. The game is in the bag."

"Yeah, there is no way them rejects are going to beat us." Cole added, joining mine and Riley's conversation.

"Yeah, but your forgetting one thing. It wasn't Julie in the net yesterday, it was Goldberg. Beating Julie is going to be a lot harder then beating Goldberg."

"So, Blake scored seven goals on her." Riley reminded me.

"You and I both know she is a better goalie then that."

He patted me on the back. "That's why you are taking care of her."

"Besides, we got a little inside information this morning." Cole said and I wondered what the hell he meant.

"Inside information?"

"Get this, Captain duck and the bash brother quit the team after the game." Riley explained to me.

My eyes grew wide in shock. I had always figured those two were the most loyal members of the ducks and the last ones I thought would leave the team. "What?"

"Yeah, Orion asked them to take the Duck Jerseys off and they refused and walked out on the team. The Ducks are dead and it won't be long until they are out of our school." Riley explained before he and Cole skated away.

I made my way over to where Adam was skating. "How's the hand?"

"Better I guess." He shrugged. He sounded down about something, but I couldn't put my hand on it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I've got this weird feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"I'm sure it's nothing." I told him as we finished our laps.

The next thing Wilson had us do was scrimmage. We did this for what seamed like forever. Riley and Cole seamed to have it out for Adam. They slammed him into the boards and tripped him at every chance they got. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He feels like his friends hate him, and now he is getting pounded by guys twice his size. Afterwards, Wilson blew the whistle. "Take a knee."

We did as we were told as we awaited what he had to say. He looked angry. I figured he was now ready to tell us why we were having such a rough practice.

"Now it has come to my attention that you boys have not done what has been asked of you. You haven't been staying away from the ducks. I was informed last night of a prank in which you supposedly took the ducks to dinner and left them with the bill." My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _How the hell does he know about that? If someone on the team told, then Riley will have their blood for sure. _I shook my head. _It was probably one of the ducks or Coach Orion. But then again Orion doesn't know about the dinner. He only knows about the impromptu game. _"Then I was told about a game taking place between the two of you. Boys this behavior is inexcusable. I know you want the Ducks gone, so do I, but we have to wait till it comes around. This Saturday, there will be a board meeting in which the Ducks will have their scholarships revoked."

I was embarrassed by the fact that the rest of the team cheered the Ducks misfortune. I was rather distraught. If there scholarships were gone, that meant Julie had to leave. The only thing I could do was pray that they would by some miracle be able to stay. "Now as punishment for your behavior, everyone must stay. You are going to be doing 500 suicides. You all know better then what you did. Now get on the line."

He blew his whistle and we all groaned. An hour or two later everyone was pretty much finished. Wilson made everyone wait to leave until the last person was finished. There were still three players skating, Cole was one of them. I continued to watch him skate as Orion came onto the ice.

"Coach, I need to speak with one of your players." He told Wilson as he stood next to him.

"Fine, which one?"

"Adam Banks." I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted with Banks. I watched as Banks skated over and he and Orion spoke for a moment. Afterwards, I watched as Adam collapsed onto the ice, obviously in tears and distraught about something. Wilson dismissed him to go ahead and leave. I spent the rest pf practice worried about Adam and what was going on. I guess his "feeling" was right. Something bad happened. I had to find out what, and then figure out a way to help him.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Helping Adam

Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite Chapter 12

Helping Adam

Everyone finally finished their suicides and we were excused to the locker room. Of course once we were inside Riley started running his mouth.

"When I found out who the hell told Wilson about the prank, I'm going to beat them a new ass."

"Relax man; it was probably one of the ducks." I tried calming him down.

"If it was one of them, they had better be glad that come Saturday, they are going to be out of this school."

"I'm not sure it works like that. I think if they take the scholarships, they would be able to stay at least for the rest of the semester." I told him. I was pretty sure the school was obligated to do that, but I wasn't sure.

"Whatever man. All I know is that the ducks are as good as gone now. There is no way the board is going to let them keep their scholarships. They haven't done anything to deserve them." Riley continued ranting and I decided to tune him out.

The locker room quickly cleared and I was the last one there, at least I thought I was. I turned to see Adam walking out of the shower obviously upset about something, probably whatever it was Orion told him. I could tell that he had been crying. I decided to try to talk with him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as he quickly got dressed.

He turned to look at me. "I'm fine."

"Then why did you collapse on the ice if you are fine?"

"Okay, so I'm not fine." He sat down across from me and I noticed a tear running down his cheek.

"Tell me about it."

"H-Hans died." He said quietly. "I told you something bad was going to happen."

"Who is Hans? Is he one of your relatives?"

"He might as well have been. He was a close friend to all of the ducks. He has been with us since the beginning. When he couldn't be the, his brother Jan was there. He was like a grand father to us all. When I first joined the ducks, he was the first one to except me."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I told him. I really didn't know what to say. I hadn't expected it to be something like this. No wonder he collapsed to the ice in pain. I probably would have too.

"And hockey, I'm miserable here. All of my friends hate me. Charlie, Julie, all of them. To make things worse, everyone on this team, except you, hates me as well."

"Yeah, I noticed that they seamed to be out for blood today."

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?" I asked cautiously, not sure what he wanted to say.

"I was the one who told Wilson about the prank?"

"WHAT!" I yelled even though I didn't mean too.

"I told Wilson about the prank."

"I know what you said; I just can't believe you are the one that did it. I thought it was one of the ducks."

"You're mad at me."

"No, I don't care that you told. Riley and Cole deserved what they got for it. On the other hand, Riley's already trying to find out who told so he can pound them."

"Great, now people can hate me for an all new reason." He told me before getting up and walking out.

I just sat there stunned. He was miserable here. There had to be a way to make him feel better. I could even earn some points with Julie by doing it. I sat there for another couple of minutes thinking about what to do. That's when it came to me.

I rushed out of the locker room and knocked on Wilson's door. "Who is it?"

"It's Scooter. I need to speak to you about something."

"Come on in." He yelled and I opened the door and sat down in front of his desk. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Adam," I answered.

"What about him?"

"I think you should seriously consider putting him back on the Junior Varsity team."

He shook his head at me. "Why should I do that? Adam seems to be doing fine here."

"Yeah, it would seem that way on the outside, but on the inside he is miserable."

He took a deep breath, "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean he's not happy on this team. No one on the Varsity team likes him. Don't you see the way they go after him during practices? They are trying to hurt him. To make things worse, he lost all of his other friends when he joined this team. He has no one." I paused, taking a short breath. "I think he would be much happier back on JV. He could get his friends back and develop into a better player. He can be a star there."

"I have noticed that he hasn't been himself. You really think they are trying to hurt him?"

"Riley and Cole hate everything that is or used to be duck. I think Banks would be happier and better off back on the ducks." I told him.

"You need to take sometime and think about this. If I put Adam back on the JV team, then he will stand a chance of losing his scholarship as well."

"Do it." I told him.

"Scooter, this is a big decision. I want you to go back to your dorm and think this through. After you have took some time to think about it, let me know your decision. If you think he will be happier with the ducks, then I will put him back on the JV team. I just want you to keep in mind the risk you would be taking."

"Alright, I'll think over it, but I doubt my position will change." I told him as I left his office. I wasn't going to bother thinking about it. I knew what Adam wanted. I could see on the day we first met. He wants to be with the ducks and I am going to make sure he gets back to them. Besides, I have a sneaking suspicion that the ducks aren't going anywhere.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	13. Board Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 13

Board Meeting

I didn't even think it over like Coach Wilson asked me to. I went straight to his office the next morning.

"I still believe that Banks should go back to the ducks." I told him confidently as I looked him in the eyes.

"Alright, I will let him know after practice." I smiled as I walked out of Coach Wilson's office. I knew I had done the right thing, well, I hoped I was doing the right thing.

The rest of the week was pretty eventful. After hearing the tragic news about the ducks' friend, Riley and Cole left the ducks alone for once, I guess even they have a small heart. Or maybe it was because they were sure the ducks were going to be history after Saturday.

Saturday came all too quickly for me. Riley told us that we were to attend the board meeting. I really didn't want to go, but I went anyway because I didn't know if it would be the last time I would get to see Julie or not.

We stood on one side of the conference room and the ducks stood on the other. One look at Julie made me glad I came. She looked gorgeous all dressed up. Dean Buckley controlled the meeting and he was the one to call it to order. "This board meeting is now called to order. The first matter of business is the scholarships of the Eden Hall Freshman. The decision has been made to take away their scholarships. Do I have a motion for reconsideration?" No one moved and the room was dead silent. My stomach was turning in knots as I realized that I had just cost Adam his scholarship.

Dean Buckley turned to Orion. "I'm sorry Coach, but unless there is a motion from a board member and a second the decision must stand."

I was positive I had lost Julie and cost Adam his scholarship, but then Orion spoke and I felt a reprieve. "Then you leave us no choice but to bring in our attorney."

Riley and Cole looked confused. I just smiled as the attorney walked in. He looked vaguely familiar. It took me a moment to realize who it was, the ducks former coach. I had heard that he was good.

"Dean Buckley comes the board. As council for Coach Orion," he stopped in front of the ducks, "and the freshmen hockey team, I'm here today to se fourth your legal options so that you can make the best possible decision for all parties concerned." _You tell them buddy. Make sure Julie stays. _

"Mr. Bombay, this isn't a legal proceeding." Dean Buckley protested. _I say lets make it one. _

"Not Yet. But I can assure you that it will be." I smiled as I watched him hand his briefcase to the dean. "Do you mind?" He pulled out one of the ducks' signed scholarships and started pacing the room. "These scholarships, an offer, became the binding contract upon the signature of the recipients. In acceptance, by the Ducks, they can not be void except for cause, which I guarantee you, you have none." _That's the way to tell them. _"Should you decide to peruse their cancellation, I will slap you with an injunction, I will tie this matter up in court for years, until long after these kids have gone on to college. I will collect damages. I will win, because I am very, very good." _He is good. _"You know why I'm so good. I had a good education. You gave it to me, and your gonna give it to these kids."

I was completely blown away by what he was saying. I smiled knowing that the board was going to have to give in and Julie would stay. Orion must have been impressed as well, because when I looked over there I saw him whispering something to the Captain duck, which Riley was distraught to hear had returned.

"Now some of you may be snobbish enough to believe that these ducks don't belong at Eden Hall." I was completely embarrassed as I watched Riley and Cole stick their noses in the air as if they were better then the Ducks. _Jerks. _"But let me tell you, you are dead wrong. These are remarkable young people. you give them their full shotand I promise you they will succeed not only on the ice, but in the classrooms as well. These people are my friends and I know what they can do. Accordingly, I demand that you reinstate their scholarships for their benefit and for your own." He concluded as he shook Orion's hand.

The board began chatting amongst themselves and I was smiling ear to ear. I knew what was about to happen. Cole however, was confused. Big surprise, right? "What's going on?" I head him ask Riley.

Finally I heard the red haired lady speak. "I move that the scholarships be, reinstated." She didn't sound happy about it.

"Is there a second?" Buckley asked and the man sitting next to the red haired lady raised his hand. "all in favor."

"We have no choice." The same man answered as one by one the board members were forced to raise their hands. Tom Riley was the last and he did so reluctantly. His son was no longer smiling and neither was Cole.

I, on the other hand couldn't stop smiling as I heard the words I had been waiting for. "Scholarships reinstated."

Please review and tell me what you think. This will probably be my last update for a week or so. Finals are coming up and I have to study.


	14. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 14

Confrontations

Riley was fuming over the fact that the Ducks were going to be staying in school. We followed the Ducks out into the hall and of course, Riley couldn't pass up the opportunity to be a complete ass. "Congratulations, on destroying our school." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Hey look, it's our school too." The Asian kid, whose lunch Riley had been steeling everyday, fought back. _Exactly, not stop acting like a jerk and embarrassing us. _

"It's everyone's school you stupid jock." _Thank you. You tell him girl. _

"No, it will never be your school." Riley fought back. Can't he just give it a rest for once? "Don't you get it? You were our own little affirmative action, brought in for color to entertain us, but you couldn't even do that. Your fancy lawyer kept you in on a technicality, but you'll never belong."

I sighed as Cole took over for him. "You'll never be anything more then a bunch of rejects here on a free ride." I shook my head at his comments. That's when I noticed the flirting that was going on between Mindy and that Latino kid. I smiled as I watched him blow kisses her way and she would just smile back at him.

"Free ride? Look at you rich boy. Mommy and Daddy gave you everything huh?" The voice brought me away from Mindy and the flirting duck and back on the situation at hand. I glanced at Julie. She was evilly staring us down and seamed to be intent on the conversation.

"Hey JV/Varsity game is this Friday and we'll show everybody what a joke you really are. Then maybe you'll leave on your own. It'll be the only…" he put his hand up to captain duck and the duck slapped it away. "Honorable thing to do."

"You know we're gonna hurt you." Cole added. I shook my head at him once more. I had a feeling that the upcoming game was going to be a lot different then the next one.

"Listen, you had an unfair advantage last time. You had one of us, Banksie." I couldn't help but smile and be proud of myself when I saw Adam smile at the comment and stick his nose in the air. He was one of the Ducks again, and I was happy for him.

"Oh, well keep him. He never had the heart of a warrior anyway." _How could he? You guys never gave him a fair shot at anything. _

"Hey Biff, after we beat you, the warriors die and the ducks fly." The African American kid challenged. _That would be one way to change the so called demeaning warrior name. _

"Hey, anything you say loser." Riley told them as we turned and walked away. I made sure that I smiled at Julie before I left.

Coach Wilson made a huge deal about the ducks. Practice was hell the rest of the week. He was the only person, besides myself, who knew this wasn't going to be the same ducks team we faced earlier. Luckily we didn't practice before the game, as I figured we would. I decided the appropriate thing to do would be to head over and wish Adam good luck.

I found Adam walking towards the rink. "Hey, you got a minute."

"sure," he stopped and waited for me to speak.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up." I told him.

"I'm fine, just one of the ducks again."

"That's great." I smiled at him. _I wonder if it would be inappropriate to ask him about Julie._ I decided against it as he spoke once more.

"Listen Scooter. Coach Wilson told me you were the one who asked for me to be put back with the ducks."

"Yeah, you looked pretty miserable. I was just trying to help."

"Well I'm glad you did." He smiled at me and it was the last reassurance I needed to know that I had done the right thing.

"What if the ducks had lost their scholarships?"

I shrugged. "It was a risk I was willing to take. Besides, my gut told me they wouldn't be going anywhere."

"Your gut or your love sick heart?" He asked, teasing.

"Both," I admitted.

"Don't worry; I'll put in a good word for you with Julie, as long as you promise to take care of her."

I smiled. "Thanks man. Don't worry. If I can get her to agree to go out with me, I will take very good care of her."

"Great, well, I guess I should go get ready for the game. Good luck, but I hope you lose." He told me as he walked past me.

"Don't worry; I feel the exact same way." I told him as I started off towards my own locker room. If only I knew the game would turn out the way it did.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	15. JVVarsity Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 15

JV/Varsity Showdown

The first thing I noticed when I stepped on the ice was that there was a hug crowd. It looked like the crowd was going to be split down the middle. I wouldn't have been surprised if the Ducks had had more fans then us. I skated over to my net and immediately began to warm up. I could already hear that Josh guy ranting about the game.

"Fasten your seatbelts and hold on to your hats everyone. Oohh do we have a special showdown for you, David vs. Goliath in a titanic grudge match. The winner can truly say that he is the symbol of Eden Hall." _I wouldn't go that far. _"Tonight the Eden Hall Varsity Warriors do battle with the Eden Hall freshman Ducks. That's right folks, look at those uniforms, the sign of the Ducks is here at Eden Hall, at least for on night."

I watched as the Ducks skated onto the ice. Orion had apparently given them their old uniforms back. I watched as they skated in a circle touching the ice. "It appears they are paying tribute to their departed friend and mentor Hans. The touching of the ice is a Norwegian symbol of respect."

Wilson called us over to the bench for his big pep talk. "They don't belong on our ice. They don't belong in our school. Now show 'em why." I disagreed with everything he had just said, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. "Let's go gentlemen." We skated off to our positions and that is when it started. Softly at first, but it soon grew louder and the entire crowd was doing it.

"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack." _I guess I was wrong about half the crowd being for us. _

The chant stopped and the Ducks were lined up at their positions. I banged my stick against the post signifying that I was ready. Julie did the same and I could here her yell. "Bring it on."

I could here Riley trash talking to Adam. "You're gonna wish like hell you stuck with us."

Adam didn't want to hear it. "Save the trash talk."

"Ok boys sticks on the ice. Let's go." The ref told Riley and Adam before dropping the puck.

Riley easily won the face off, knocking Adam to the ice in the process. "Alright the puck is dropped and here we go. Ooh, Varsity comes out hard." Riley quickly took the puck up ice and got off a quick shot. "Ooh big save by Julie the cat. This rate it's gonna take a miracle for the ducks to hang on." _Don't you think your over exaggerating there. It was just one shot. _

Of course after that one shot, more came. It was half way through the period and I still hadn't seen a shot come at me. "Oh Goldberg spectacular toe save as the ducks are playing real defense." I had to admit, they were playing really well.

The puck had been held and yet another face off was coming. This time it was Riley against Conway. We all know that Riley couldn't resist making a comment. "Why'd you come back?"

"Unfinished business."

"We'll finish it for you." Riley commented as he once again won the face off but Conway slammed him to the ice. The puck wound up over in the corner and the bash brother went over to retrieve it. Three of our guys slammed into him and some of the ducks went over to his aide. Riley had a wide open shot, but couldn't take advantage of it. Conway got the rebound, but was slammed against the wall by Riley. The shots continued to b fired at the Ducks, but Julie held her ground. This was the goalie I saw that first day o school, not the one at the Blake game.

"Warriors are swarming, Gaffney comes up big again. Conway gets the rebound, and ices the puck. I don't know how much longer these ducks can hold on." I watched as Conway spoke with Julie. She was playing a great game and I had to admit, she was looking really cute in the goalie uniform.

We once again won the face off and swarmed Julie once more. The Ducks were playing great defense. "It's Goldberg, Germaine, and Averman. Everyone's getting into the act now. Their clearing out the front of the net. They aren't gonna allow any cheap goals tonight."

The Ducks finally grabbed a rebound and headed my way. It was Conway that finally took the shot on me. It came with a minute left in the period. "First shot on the Varsity. Save, ow he came up big." _Wait, you call Julie by her name, but I'm just the Varsity goalie. _

We were able to get off one last shot on Julie before the buzzer sounded ending the first period. Julie was able to save it and needles to say, we were all getting frustrated. Riley figured we would be way up on them by now, instead of tied. "Pick up the hitting NOW." Coach Wilson us. We didn't disappoint either. The Hitting continued harder then ever.

"Well if you can't beat 'em, beat 'em. That seams to be Wilson's message as the Varsity is really nailing the Ducks." But no matter how hard we hit them, we still weren't able to get the goal we were looking for. Our best shot came after that Averman kid went down. The puck had gone astray and Julie had gone behind her net to retrieve it. Riley had pushed Conway down and Julie had tripped on him. Riley was able to get the puck and skate behind the ducks net, before coming around and getting the shot off at the open net.

Unfortunately for us, Riley hesitated on the shot and Julie was able to dive in front of the net just in time. "Huge save by Gaffney. She got caught out of the net, but she scrambled back, just in the nick of time. Nice save, Julie the Cat."

A few moments later the game became Vicious as the Germaine kid was slammed hard against the wall by Riley. He was really frustrated and was quickly becoming dangerous. "Oh now this is getting out of hand. Guy Germaine just took a vicious check into the boards. He's down and he's not getting up." He ended up being helped off the ice and was taken back to the locker room.

The rest of the period went just like the way the game had been going. We got a lot of shots off but still couldn't get one in the back of the net. The Ducks were able to get one last shot off before the period ended. "Conway on the breakaway. He's all alone." he took the shot at me and I easily saved it. "Ow, beat by the buzzer." _How about the fact that it didn't go in? Moron. _

I headed back to the locker room, even though I wasn't looking forward to it. I knew Wilson was going to blow up at us.

"What the hell are you guys doing out there? You should be up ten on these pansies. Whatever you're doing, it sure ain't playing hockey." I tried to tune him out, but it was hard.

"Don't worry coach, we'll take care of it." Riley promised. I wasn't so sure. I had a sneaking suspicion the final period was going to go the same way.

"You had better. If you don't then you'll all have hell to pay at practice in the morning."

By the time we made it back out to the ice a new duck had shown up. The other bash brother was back and Cole was quickly on his case. I could see him running his mouth before the puck was dropped. We won the face off, but Cole immediately headed for the new bash brother. "Let's see what you got Bash Brother."

Cole sped towards the Bash Brother, who in turn hunched down and lifted Cole through the glass. "Oooh my what a hit." _I'll say. _I watched as Cole stood and fell down again. I didn't know who I felt worse for, Cole or the poor people he landed on.

The game was delayed while the glass was fixed. But once the game resumed, everything was different. "Ladies and gentlemen the bash brothers are here to stay. That's more like it, the ducks are finally starting to dish it out. Look at Portman Fulton and Goldberg. Oh my, the bash brothers are really going to town." He had a point, the Ducks were finally starting to hit us. They were even able to get some shots off on me. Most notably when, the Mendoza kid took the shot and crashed into the wall.

"Oooh no, not again."

We got our big break with two minutes left in the game. The new bash brother was called for hooking and sent to the penalty box. We would have an advantage for the rest of the game. He argued the call the entire way to the box. He finally gave in and screamed at the crowd. What he did next, shocked even me.

I watched as he started stripping, tossing his uniform into the audience. I turned to the ducks who were only encouraging him to keep going. "This is insanity. Dean Portman is stripping in the penalty box. Oh he has really got this crowd, especially the ladies going." I didn't know what was funnier. Watching Portman strip or listening to Josh go crazy about it. On second thought, the part with Josh is just plain scary. I always knew there was something strange about that announcer.

It was then that the Ducks made another crucial mistake, by sending to many men out on the ice. My teammates caught it immediately and made sure the duck were whistled for it. Like I said, this was our big chance. It would be five on three and I figured there wasn't anyway they could hold on.

The ducks called time out and I was quite surprised when they came out of their time out and Goldberg stepped onto the ice. Of course, Julie stayed in the net and Conway and Adam joined Goldberg.

"Five on three for two minutes and here we go." We won the face off and couldn't have gotten luckier. Julie had left the net momentarily, leaving Riley with a wide open shot. He once again hesitated before shooting allowing Banks just enough time to jump in front of the net, keeping the puck out.

"Goldberg clears it out of the zone." Riley took the puck. "Conway and Riley, the two captains are one on one." For once, Conway got the better of Riley and took the puck away.

"Riley goes down." Goldberg had taken him out of the picture. "Conway has the puck with a chance to win it………here he comes, a breakaway………ten seconds left." I watched intently as Conway came towards me. "he beats two men. He's all alone" I dived to the ice, anticipating the puck coming my way, "he sco……he passes back to……Goldberg." _Oh shit! _I tried to make it to my feet in time, but it was to late. Goldberg slapped the puck just before being knocked to the ice. I could do nothing but watch as the puck sailed into the net, just over my glove. The Buzzer sounded and the Josh Kid confirmed what had just happened. "Ducks wiiiiiiiin."

I quickly moved away from where the Ducks were celebrating. I had it in mind to head back to the locker, but when I saw Julie heading my way, I just had to stop her. I grabbed her shoulder to stop. Without asking, I took a chance. I bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Great game Gaffney." I told her, giving her a genuine smile.

She blushed and smiled back at me. "Thanks Scooter." she told me before skating away. I was on thin air. I turned my head just in time to see the Mendoza kid kissing Mindy and Riley right in front of them. I watched as Mendoza said something to him. I couldn't help but laugh as Riley just shook his head and headed to the locker room. The last thing I saw before I headed back myself, was the sign proclaiming that we were now the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks. I turned and headed back to the locker room, where I knew all hell would break loose.

Please review and tell me what you think. Boy am I glad to have that chapter over with so I don't have to have the movie anymore.


	16. Varsity Locker Room

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 16

Varsity Locker Room

I slowly walked back to the locker room and sat down in front of my locker. I knew that once everyone was in here all hell was going to break loose. It didn't take long for everyone to arrive, including Coach Wilson.

"How in the hell did you loose to those Ducks?"

No one could answer the question. My only conclusion was that they wanted the game more then we did. "I guess after your unofficial game, you guys thought that you would just be able to run over them again. You guys should know better then this. I can tell you right now that we are not a state championship caliber team. We're not even a district championship team. The Ducks sure as hell looked like one though. Maybe I should ask that they all move up to the Varsity squad and you guys be demoted to the JV team."

"You are right." Riley agreed sucking up. "We played like crap tonight. We thought that we would run over them and that obviously wasn't the case. What we have to do is work hard now and overcome this embarrassment. We will do that because we all have pride. Don't worry coach, we will make sure we work out the problems we had tonight."

"Good." Wilson said sternly. "You can start at practice in the morning, at 4:00 A.M." _4? I might as well not even go to bed tonight. _He then left the room and the fireworks were now ready to explode.

"What the hell happened out there?" Riley screamed.

"Why don't you ask Scooter?" Kip Mason yelled back at him.

"Yeah man. How the hell can you give up a goal to that fat ass Goldberg?" Riley screamed. Talk about being cruel. Goldberg may be fat, but the only ass around was Riley.

"I thought Conway was shooting, I didn't know he had passes back. I couldn't recover in time." I argued back.

"The girl goalie didn't have any trouble recovering from a mistake." Riley shot back.

"Of course she didn't. You gave her plenty of time to recover before you shot the puck. Your hesitation cost us at least two goals."

"My hesitation?"

"Yeah, like when Conway tripped Julie. You had a wide open shot and didn't take it until a couple of seconds later. If you had shot it as soon as you got around the net, we would have scored."

"Please. You're so fucking full of it Scooter." he screamed.

"And it was the same thing on the shot Banks deflected. If you hadn't have hesitated, he wouldn't have gotten there in time."

"Well maybe he wouldn't have gotten there if you hadn't gave him lessons." Riley shot back out of nowhere.

"Now your just talking crazy. I never taught Banks anything."

"Bull shit." Matt Hall jumped in. "You were always giving the kid pep talks."

"The kid was upset. Unlike you guys, I'm not an ass." I yelled even though I probably shouldn't have. "He and Julie used to date and he was telling me how I could get her to go out with me, like you guys wanted me to."

"Yeah, like we wanted you to." Riley yelled getting in my face. "You never got her to go out on a date with you like I asked. You didn't break her heart like I asked you to do before the game. She was on her game tonight and that is because you didn't do as I asked you to do."

"Oh you didn't know Riley. Scooter loves her. He wouldn't do that to her." Kip interrupted once more.

"Is that true man?"

"Oh you didn't see him kiss her after they won. He was smiling, she was smiling, and he kissed her."

"You kissed her?" Riley screamed at me. "She's a stupid little freshman. You are above that."

"No what I'm above is what you asked me to do." I retorted. "Did you really think I was going to do that to her?"

"Yeah, I did." he screamed back. Then his eyes widen and he said the stupidest thing ever. "You blew the game on purpose to show her that you love her."

"Are you crazy? I never have and never will loose a game on purpose, especially not with scouts here watching me."

"Yeah you did. You lost on purpose to protect that bitch." Riley spat in my face. That was the last straw. He could call me what he wanted to, but he crossed the line when he called Julie that name. I knew I might regret it later but I wound back with all my force and swung in Riley direction. He fell backwards and hit the ground.

Before I knew what was happening, Riley was on his feet and I felt his fist make contact with my eye. I fell backwards and fell over the bench before hitting the back of my head on my locker. Riley stormed off in a fit of rage and the rest of us were left there stunned.

Once I regained my senses, I showered and got ready to leave. I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to go back to mine and Riley's dorm. Therefore, I slept in my car. I set the alarm on my watch and drifted off to sleep.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	17. Gone With the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite Chapter 17

Gone With the Wind

Coach Wilson made good on his promise. Practice the next day was brutal. It was five hours of nothing but skating. We did laps, sprints, and suicides. Of course, no one talked to me. To them, I was the enemy. How could they actually think I purposely blew the game?

Once practice was over I left without showering. I didn't want to be around those guys for any more time then I had to be. Instead, I went back to my dorm, showered, and changed clothes. Luckily, I was finished before Riley made it back to the room. I grabbed a couple of Changes of clothes and left with my gym bag. I placed the items in my car and decided to go for a walk.

As I walked along, a beauty caught my attention. There, sitting under the big oak tree was Julie. She was ready a book and I couldn't have stopped my legs from going over there even if I had wanted to. "What are you reading? Anything interesting?" I asked as I came to a stop in front of her.

She looked up at me. "To Kill a Mockingbird. It's my favorite."

I smiled. "Mine too." I told her honestly.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked putting the book aside.

"I got in a fight last night." I told her sitting down in front of her.

"With who?"

"Don't ask." I requested as I didn't want to talk about my situation with Riley. I was however interested in talking about that kiss last night. "What I want to talk about is you and me. My offer still stands. I would love to watch Gone With the Wind with you."

"I don't think so Scooter."

"Why not?" I asked. I was sure I had won her over the night before.

"Your friends remember." She said. _I would hardly call them my friends now. I'm really not sure if they ever were. _

"Those guys are jerks. I know that. But you have to know that I am not them." I tried explaining to her.

"But you hang out with them." She shot back at me.

"Probably not anymore." I answered. I didn't want to talk about the Riley situation, but I would if I had to do. I was willing to do ANYTHING to get Julie to be mine.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Julie asked raising an eyebrow. "You're gonna give up your friends for me?"

"The fight I got in, where I got my black eye." I started and she nodded. "That fight was after the game, with Riley."

"Riley did this to you?" she asked once again raising her eyebrow. "I thought all of you Varsity guys were tight."

I shook my head. "It's all an act. No one really gets along. The truth is Riley and the others blame me for the loss."

"It doesn't seem to illogical. You did give up the winning goal."

"Yeah, but they aren't blaming me in that way."

"I don't follow." She looked at me confused.

"They saw me kiss you after the game last night." I told her and I could see her blush.

"So?" she asked.

"So, they are convinced that I missed the save on purpose, because of you."

"Did you?" she asked stunned.

"Of course not. I mean, I like you, but you guys didn't need my help to win. I'm not that kind of that guy. The last thing I expected was for Conway to pass back to Goldberg, so I dived for the shot. When he did pass back, there was nothing I could do but hope that Goldberg missed."

"So Riley hit you because he thought you blew the game on purpose?"

"Not exactly." I told her. "I kind of pushed him first."

"So you pushed him because he accused you of blowing the game on purpose so he retaliated and pushed you back?" Julie asked.

"That's not quite it either." I told her, unsure of whether or not I should tell her the entire truth.

"Then what?" Julie asked.

I decided to go ahead and tell her. "Riley kind of called you a bad name."

"Riley has called all of the ducks bad names. It really doesn't shock me." Julie told me.

I shook my head. "Yeah, but this was different. I was a derogative name."

"What did he call me?" Julie asked starting to get to get annoyed with me.

I sighed, finally spitting out the words. "He called you a bitch." Julie remained silent. I hadn't really expected her to say anything. "I just couldn't go for that. So I did the first thing I could think of. I pushed him."

"And he retaliated by blacking your eye?" Julie asked.

"Yeah."

"But aren't you guys roommates?"

"Yeah, that's why I slept in my car last night and I probably will for a few more nights."

Julie placed a sympathetic arm around my shoulder and leaned in close to me. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll probably put in for a change of rooms." I smiled at her. "Besides, I still have nightmares that some of those ants remain in the room."

"Sorry about that, but you guys had it coming."

"I know. We deserved what we got." I told her.

Suddenly there was an awkward silence between us. I racked my brain, trying to think of something to say. When nothing immediately came to mind, I took the plunge. I slowly lifted her chin in my hand and brought her face towards my own and then our lips touched for the first time. I had enjoyed the blushing smile I got last night when I gave her the peck on the cheek. But now, kissing her full on the lips, it was better then I ever could have imagined. I could feel the sparks between us and I knew she was the only girl for me.

The kiss ended and we looked at each other and smiled. "Gone With the Wind, huh?" she asked.

I smiled wider. "Yeah, or we could do whatever you want."

"Gone With the Wind it is. Tonight?" She asked me. "You could come over to my dorm and we could watch it there."

"I'll be there. What's your dorm number?"

"304." she told me as she kissed my lips once more and got up to leave. "Don't be late."

I smiled again. "Don't worry, I won't be."

I watched her until she was out of sight. That's when I noticed that she had forgotten her book. I raced to catch up with her. When I finally saw her, I didn't like the sight that was in front of me. Kip Mason was talking to her about something. That could only mean one thing. Trouble.

I watched him walk away and Julie seemed upset. I quickly went up to her and placed a comforting arm around her. I was quite surprised when she pushed me away.

"Get the hell away from me." she told me grabbing her book and starting to storm off.

"Julie wait." I grabbed her arm to stop her. "What's wrong? What did he say to you?"

"He said enough." she told me.

"But what about our date tonight?"

"Just forget about it?" she yelled at me and started off again.

I grabbed her hand once more. Looking back at the time, I wish I had given her a chance to chance to cool off before doing anything else. She quickly turned and slugged me, blackening my other eye.

"You are not going to take advantage of me like that." She yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a sickening feeling in my gut.

"You know damn good and well what I am talking about. Kip told me how you said you were going to get me to go out with you, sleep with me, and then dump me."

"Julie that is not my intentions. I swear." I pleaded.

"Did you tell Riley that you would do that before the game?"

"Well yeah, but it's not how it sounds." _Why the hell did I say that? _

"Save it." she yelled, walking away from me. This time I let her go. I didn't want to risk a broken nose. _I'll let her cool off and then I'll try to talk to her. _I once again watched her until she was out of sight. I was just about to head back to my car when I heard the scream. It took me a moment before it dawned on me. The scream sounded a lot like……………………Julie.

Please review and tell me what you think. I changed this a little from the original.


	18. Saving Julie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 18

Saving Julie

I raced towards where I thought the screams were coming from. Sure enough, the screams were coming from Julie. I turned red as I noticed why Julie was screaming. Riley had her cornered against the wall, with a wicked smile on his face. I saw him draw back to hit her and that was the last straw for me.

I ran full speed towards both of them and pushed Riley away from her. He made a move to take a swing at me, but I easily avoided his fist. I swung my own fist at him and made contact with his nose. He fell to the ground and I took the opportunity to grab Julie away and hug her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she told me. Tears were streaming down her face and I didn't even want to think about what Riley was trying to do to her.

"What the hell man?" Riley yelled at me.

"I should ask you the same thing?" I yelled back. "Just what in the hell were you doing to her?"

"The same thing you know you want to do. You told me you would sleep with her before the game and then dump her."

"I admit it, I told you that, idiot. But I didn't do it did I? How stupid do you have to believe to think that I would actually do that?"

"Then why the hell would you say you would?"

"I only told you that because I wanted to be able to pursue a relationship with her without you guys pounding me." I looked at Julie. "It was never my intention to sleep with you."

She didn't say anything, she only nodded. I turned back to Riley. "You better get the hell out of here before I break your damn nose. I don't want to see you around her again."

"This ain't over." Riley pointed towards me as he walked away.

"Thanks," Julie sobbed as she hugged me once more.

"What did he do to you?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea about what he wanted to do."

"I think you can guess." she told me, pulling out of the hug. "He said he was going to finish what you were to chicken to do."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let him do anything to hurt you." I told her. "Monday morning, we'll go to the dean and report him."

"They will never believe me over him."

"Yes, they will. You have me on your side. I don't think Dean Buckley really likes the Riley's. I think he would jump at the chance of throwing Rick Riley out of school. Besides, we can't let him get away with this. He has to learn that there are consequences for your actions."

"I guess." Julie answered. "But what about until then? My roommate went home for the weekend. What if he comes back and tries to rape me again?"

"I won't let him. I'll stay with you the next two nights. I'll sleep right outside your door and if he tries anything again, I'll pound him into the ground."

"You really wouldn't mind sleeping outside of my room?"

"No. I would do anything to keep you safe. That's what I've been trying to get you to understand. I love you."

"How could I believe something that they had told me?" she smiled up at me as we started walking towards her dorm.

"I don't know. I guess it was half true. I did tell Riley I would do that, but it was never my intention to actually go through with it." I told her. "I got a black eye for kissing you on the cheek, what would they have done to me for openly trying to start a relationship with you. I thought it was the perfect opportunity to get you to like me. Then later I planned to pray that a truce was called between you guys and ourselves."

"I don't think that will ever happen." Julie stated.

I chuckled. "Probably not."

"I'm sorry about your eye." Julie apologized.

"It's fine. You helped me out really. I would have looked silly walking around school with only one black eye. Now I match. Thanks for fixing the problem for me." I smiled at her.

She playfully punched me in the arm. "Stop kidding." We arrived at her door and she drug me inside. "I would still like to watch Gone With the Wind with you." she kissed my lips before putting the video in the VCR.

We watched the movie cuddled up together in her floor. Afterwards I did as I said. I spent the night outside her door. Sunday was the same, we spent the day together and I sleep outside her door. Riley didn't dare come back. If he had, I was certainly ready for him.

I know it's short. I was having trouble remembering how this chapter went. I'll try to make it longer next time. Just make sure you review.


	19. Meeting With the Dean

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 19

Meeting With the Dean

I awoke to the buzzing of the alarm clock on my watch. My eyes fluttered open and it took me a minute to figure out exactly where I was. I checked the time as I turned the alarm off. It was five thirty in the morning. I stood, and knocked on Julie's door. She opened the door a few seconds later. She was already dressed and ready for the days events.

"Scooter, come on in." Julie grabbed my arm and pulled me inside her dorm room.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Go ahead and take a shower in my bathroom ad get dressed. I'll wait on you and we'll leave together." Julie told me and I could see her cheeks turn pink at the suggestion of me showering in her bathroom.

I kissed her softly on the lips and grabbed my bag. "I'll be out in a few minutes." I told her as I stepped in her bathroom and closed the door behind me. I quickly showered and got dressed. After brushing my hair and teeth, I emerged from the bathroom in a pair of brown khaki pants and an Eden Hall Warriors sweatshirt. Prep wear, I know, but it was the only thing I had clean in my bag. I hoped that after talking with the Dean I could return to my dorm.

"You look nice." She told me.

"Thanks," I told her. "You always look beautiful." I kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Julie looked over at the time on her alarm clock. Six in the morning. "Are you sure he will be in his office this early?"

"He will be there by the time I get my books out of my car." I told her.

"Alright," she told me nervously as she grabbed her backpack from the back of the chair. "Then lets go."

I grabbed her hand and we walked out the door together. We walked out to my car and I replaced my clothes bag with my book bag. We then headed towards Dean Buckley's office. Julie gripped my hand tightly as I knocked lightly on Dean Buckley's office door.

"Come in," I heard him call from the inside. I slowly creaked the door open and stepped inside with Julie behind me. He looked up at Julie and me as I closed the door behind us.

"Mr. Vanderbilt, Ms. Gaffney, is there something I can do for the two of you." He asked us.

"We need to talk to you about Rick Riley." I explained. Julie was shaking and she just looked at the floor.

"Alright," He told us as he leaned back in his chair. "Just take a seat." Julie and I did as we were told. "Now, what has Mr. Riley done that has prompted the two of you to be in my office at this hour in the morning?"

I nudged Julie's arm and she spoke nervously. "This weekend." she managed, her voice cracking. "He……he……he tried to……he tried to………" she couldn't even say it.

"He tried to what?" Dean Buckley asked.

I looked over at Julie and I could see tears falling from her face. "He tried to rape me." she blurted out and her tears fell even faster. I grabbed a tissue off of Dean Buckley's desk and handed it to Julie, trying to calm her down.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Dean Buckley told her.

" I was walking back to my dorm Saturday evening when I ran in to Riley. He started talking about how he was going to get us back for winning the damn game Friday night. There was no one else around, at least no where were they could see us." Julie cried. "He grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me against the brick wall. He said he was going to finish what Scooter was to chicken to do."

Dean Buckley's eyes turned to me. "And what was that Mr. Vanderbilt?"

"Look, there's something not right with Riley. He's let this damn rivalry with the ducks get in his head. He's crazy." I started. "It was a few weeks before the annual showdown, he comes up to me and tells me he thinks Julie has a thing for me. I nodded and didn't say anything. But what he asked me to do was just sick."

"And what was that?" Buckley asked me.

"He wanted me to sleep with Julie and then dump her." I told him, repeating Riley's words.

"Did you agree to do this?" he asked me.

"I agreed to it, but I never had any intentions of doing so." I admitted. "Over the last three years I've learned to agree with what Riley says even if you don't end up going through with it."

"And why is that?" he looked at me.

"Note the black eyes." I told him. "That's why."

"Riley did this to you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he did this to me. First in the locker room."

Julie then spoke up once more. "Riley was ready to hit me when Scooter came along. He pulled Riley away from me and they got in a fight. Riley gave him another black eye, but Scooter was able to get him to leave me alone."

"Why did he black your eye in the locker room?"

"It was over Julie. I didn't do what he told me to do and sleep with her and he accused me of blowing the game."

Dean Buckley nodded, and pushed on his buzzer and his secretary came into the room. "Judith get Tom and Rick Riley in here immediately."

"Yes, sir." she told him.

A few minutes later a knock came on the door and the Riley's walked in. Rick's eyes went wide when he saw Julie and I sitting here. "Whatever the hell they said I did, I didn't do it."

"I haven't even accused you of anything and you're already denying it." Buckley stated. "That's a pretty good indicator that you are guilty."

"My son has done nothing wrong." Tom Riley defended.

"If you consider attempted rape nothing wrong then you are correct." Buckley mocked him. "But I consider it a serious offense that will not be tolerated at this institution."

"Rape. My son has not raped anyone."

"No, but he did try to rape Ms. Gaffney."

"My son would not dream of touching one of those damned ducks." Tome Riley stated. "No doubt it is Mr. Vanderbilt who is the problem child here."

"I have already talked with Mr. Vanderbilt." Buckley told them. "He has never been a problem at this school. I have never gotten one complaint about them. However, I have gotten several about your son."

"My son is a good boy." Tom defended once more.

"Tell that to someone who cares. I have been waiting a long time to say this." Dean Buckley started. "Rick Riley s officially expelled from this school. I do not ever want to see him back on this campus again. Do I male myself clear. He has until six o'clock this evening to gather his possessions and be off of campus."

"You can't kick an athlete on scholarship out of school without a vote from the board." Tome Riley stated.

"I would have no problem getting the board to agree with my decision." Buckley stated.

"I will have your job for this." Tom Riley warned.

"Go ahead and try it. I'm not going to take your shit anymore. Rick is out of this school and that is final. If you think you can get me fired then go ahead and try, but don't be surprised when you fail. Your families free reign over this institute is over. Now get out of my school and you'd better pray that Ms. Gaffney doesn't decide to press charges against you." Both of the Riley's gave Dean Buckley and evil looked before they scoffed out of the office. "The two of you may go now." Buckley told us and we did as he asked.

"See. I told you everything was going to be okay." I hugged Julie as we started down the hall together. Riley was out of our lives, who knew things would get worse from here.

Please review and tell me what you think. Keep me inspired to rewrite.


	20. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 20

First Date

After the incident with Riley, Julie and I agreed to go on our first official date. I was determined to make it special. I planned on including most of the things that Adam told me she loved, with the exception of Gone With the Wind I already suffered, I mean watched that with Julie after I protected her from Riley.

The date was for the following Saturday and I arrived outside her dorm room at noon. I didn't have practice that day and she had gotten out of practice an hour before I picked her up. I knocked lightly on the door and Julie quickly opened it. "You look beautiful." I complimented her, handing her the gift that I had bought for her, and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Julie opened the gift and smiled up at me. "To Kill a Mockingbird."

I smiled back. "Yeah, you said the book was your favorite so I thought you might like the movie as well."

"I haven't seen it, but I heard that it was good." She told me as she placed the video on her bed. "Maybe we can watch it together later."

"I would like that very much." I told her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" Julie asked me.

"It's a surprise. I have the whole day planned for us." I told her. "I figured we would start by getting some lunch."

"Great." Julie told me and I grabbed her hand as we walked down the hall together.

We arrived at the restaurant a half an hour later. We both ordered spaghetti and a soda. "So Julies. We've almost been here an entire semester, how do you feel about this place?"

"It's much better then being in Maine with my mother."

"So she's bitchy like my mom?" I asked.

"Since my real dad died," she started. "Yeah, she's been a bitch."

"You never did tell me how your dad died."

She sighed. "I'll tell you how my dad died if you'll tell me how yours did." She reasoned.

"Deal." I told her.

"I was seven when it happened. My dad always had to leave early for work. One day around eight in the morning my mom had got the call that my dad had gotten into a car accident with a drunk driver. He stayed in a coma for nearly a month before he passed away. My mom said that he had had severe head trauma." Julie told me and I gently wiped the falling tear from her eye.

"My dad died from a car accident with a drunk driver as well. The only difference he is he was the drunk. He wasn't a good man. He was rich and all, my grandfather had left him a lot of money, but he was a real ass. He never did anything. He put half the money in a trust for me, but the rest he used strictly for alcohol. He always beat on my mother and me. I tried to tell my teachers what was going on, but they wouldn't believe me. Since I played hockey, they believed my bruises came from hockey." I took a deep breath. "When I was younger, I thought I was doing something wrong, to make him do what he did. So I started playing hockey, that way no one would be suspicious of the bruises. Even after everything he was doing to me I loved him. He died when I was thirteen. By then I had realized that what he was doing was wrong, I know it may sound horrible, but I'm glad he's gone. He can't hurt me anymore."

"That's awful." Julie told me. "What about your mom?"

I shook my head. "She still loved him. She blames me. She says if I had loved him more, then nothing would have happened. But after so long, you just can't love someone like that."

"She shouldn't blame you."

"But she does. That's why when I got this scholarship to play here, I made it my priority to stay away from her."

"So your not going home for vacation?"

"No, I'm just going to stay here." I told her.

"That's nonsense." she told me. I could already see the wheels turning. "Why don't you come home to Maine with me for Christmas?"

"I don't want to be any trouble." I answered.

"It will be no trouble at all. We have plenty of room." Julie told me smiling.

I couldn't resist the smile she was giving me. "Why not?"

After lunch, I thought it would be a good idea if we went to the art Museum. "Scooter this is great. I love art."

"I know." I told her as we walked inside.

"What's your favorite work?"

"My favorite work." I thought for a moment as we looked at the paintings hanging on the wall. "Probably. Dali's Persistence of Memory. I think the melting clocks is really cool."

"Yeah, I agree. I think my favorite is Da Vinci's Mona Lisa. She is just so beautiful."

I put my arms around her waist. "Did you know that Da Vinci supposedly put secret hidden messages in his paintings?"

"No. What kind of hidden messages?"

"Well, supposedly secrets that prove that Jesus had a wife."

"You don't believe that do you?" Julie looked up at me.

"I don't know. I've never thought about it." I answered. "I was just telling you the story. I'm just going to stick with what the Bible says."

"I think that would be a good idea." Julie told me as we moved on down the hall.

We stayed at the museum for hours and afterwards I had one last surprise for Julie.

"Do you really like dancing?" Julie asked as we walked out a few hours later.

"Yeah," I lied. I really only danced at parties or school dances, but I was willing to make the exception for Julie.

"Liar." Julie accused. "But thanks for taking me anyway." She kissed my cheek.

"Anything for you." I told her.

"So are you up for watching that video?"

"Yeah." I told her and we headed back to her dorm. Once there, she popped the video in and we watched it quietly on her bed.

"Wow." Julie said after the movie was over. "That was great."

"Yeah." I told her as I looked at my watch. "It's getting late. I should probably get going."

"Alright." Julie told me as I passionately kissed her lips. "I'll call my parents and let them know you are coming home with me."

"Great." I told her and kissed her one final time before leaving. If only I had known what would happen in Maine, I never would have agreed to go.

Please review and tell me what you think. Next Chapter: the debut of ELIZABITCH. The faster you review, the faster she comes.


	21. Meeting the Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 21

Meeting the Parents

I knocked lightly on Julie's door and she quickly opened it. We had been together nearly a month and everything was going great. "Ready to go?" I asked and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She answered looking at me. "Where's your luggage?"

I smiled. "I already put it in the car. This way I have a free hand to help you with yours."

"You don't have to help me." She smiled back as I grabbed two of her suitcases and she grabbed the other one.

"I know, but I want to. I love you and I would do anything for you." I told her as we headed down the stairs and out to the parking lot where my car was waiting.

"You are so sweet. I love you too." She kissed me once more and I loaded her luggage into the trunk of my car.

We arrived at the airport a half an hour later and by the time we got through all of security, the plane was already boarding.

"I hate flying." I told her as we sat down in our seats. "It makes me nauseous."

"Didn't you take anything to make you sleep?" Julie asked me.

"No." I answered. "I didn't have anything."

"Here." she said handing me a bottle she had dug from her purse. "Take two and they should knock you out."

"What the hell are these?" I asked worried. What was Julie taking here?

"It's Tylenol PM. They should knock you out." She told me. I looked closer at the bottle and sure enough, it was only Tylenol. I did as she instructed and took two of the pills. I was asleep before I knew it and the next thing I remembered was Julie shaking me awake.

"Scooter wake up, we're here."

"We're where?" I asked trying to figure out where the hell I was. It took a moment before I got my bearings back and I realized where I was. "Oh, right. We're here." Julie and I rose from our seat and exited the plane. We were greeted by an old gray haired man and Julie ran to give him a hug. _That can't be her step father. Can it? _

"Scooter, this is Marty, our driver." _That answers that question. _

"Hi." I greeted him, shaking his hand.

He followed her to get our luggage and helped us get it out to the car, which happened to be a limo. Julie and I climbed in the backseat. "Do you always ride around in these things?" I asked her as the car pulled out onto the highway.

"Yeah. It's a little weird at first, but you get used to it." Julie told me, grabbing my hand.

I flashed her a warm smile. "I think they are calling the wrong duck, Cake-Eater." I teased and she smiled at me.

"Just don't tell them that." Julie told me and I nodded.

"I promise." I told her sticking my hand to my chest and the other one up in the air. "Scout's honor."

As we pulled into the long drive of Julie's mansion, my eyes were nearly bugging out of my head. "You live here?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah." Julie answered as the limo came to a stop and we stepped out. "Don't worry about the bags one of the servants will get them for us." Julie and I slowly ascended the stairs and walked inside. "Mother, Michael. We're here."

Then I heard the most annoying voice I will ever hear in my life. "Darling, you're here." The tall, slender, brown headed woman appeared in front of us and embraced Julie in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm here." Julie then turned to me. "And this is Scooter Vanderbilt. Remember, I told you about him. He's the boy I'm dating. Scooter, this is my mother, Elizabeth Jennings."

She narrowed her eyes at me. I didn't like the way she was looking at me and I could already tell that she didn't like me that much. "Scooter? What kind of name is that?"

I took a deep breath, putting on a smile. "It's a nickname. My real name is Scott."

"Well I will be calling you Scott." she told me and I rolled my eyes. I hated that name. I was named after my father and he was an ass. The last thing I wanted was to be called by his name.

"So Scott, how old are you?" Elizabeth asked me.

"I'm eighteen." I answered and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"So the two of you are just friends?" She asked.

"Mom, I already told you. Scooter, Scott and I are dating. He's my boyfriend." Julie spoke up once more. It was obvious now, that the woman didn't like me. I figured she really had a problem with my age.

"You can't be serious Darling?"

"I am. Scott and I love each other. That's why I invited him to spend the holidays with us." Julie told her as she headed up the stairs.

"Fine, Darling. I except it." I had a feeling that that was a crock of bull. I started up the stairs behind Julie, when Elizabeth called me back down. "Scott, why don't we have a little talk. We can get to know each other better."

I took a deep breath and followed her into the living room. Once she heard Julie's door slam shut she turned her attention to me. "Alright you little cradle robber, what will it take?"

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. _What the hell is she talking about? _"Excuse me?" I asked.

"How's 250,000 dollars, Darling?" She asked.

"Alright." I raised my voice. "Two things. First, I am not now or have I ever been or will ever be your darling. And secondly, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Listen pretty boy. I have a couple of things of my own. First off, you are two old for my daughter. Secondly, you are not good enough for her. And third, I'll give you 250,00 dollars to break up with her and stay away."

"No," I told her. "You can't just pay me off. I love Julie and I'm going to stay with her."

"What about 500,000 dollars?" She asked and I had had enough.

"Listen Darling," I mocked her. "Julie loves me and I love her. I think she can decide for herself if I'm good enough for her or not. I already told you no. Get it through your thick head that I don't want your damn money." I told her and walked off.

"Fine, but this isn't over." I heard her say as I made my way up the stairs.

"You must be Scooter." I was greeted by a middle aged man. "I'm Michael Jennings, Julie's step father."

"Right." I shook his hand.

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Are you going to try to get rid of me too?" I asked as he led me into the first bedroom on the left.

"Never mind Elizabeth. She is just a little over protective, Julie being her baby and all." He told me. "This will be your room during your stay with us."

"Thanks." I told him. "It's great."

"So, you and Julie are seeing each other?" he asked me as I sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, she's great." I answered.

"And you are always good to her?" He questioned.

"Off course. I treat Julie like a queen." I answered honestly. "I would do anything for her."

"That's what I like to hear. I don't have any biological children of my own. Needless to say, Julie is very important to me and I want to make sure she is in good hands."

"You don't have to worry about her when she is with me sir." I assured him.

"Yes, Julie told me how you saved her from that Riley guy." He told me. "Do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeated and he nodded. "Because she is beautiful, smart, caring, compassionate, competitive, a little sassy sometimes, and she's a great person with a great personality. But mostly, we like all the same things and I feel like I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me. In my eyes she is the perfect girl."

"Good answer." He told me as he started for the door. "And in case you were wondering, Julie told me she loved you for all the same reasons." He got to the door and turned to look back at me. "I approve. I know my wife is upset about your age difference, but I see no problem with it. I think you are a fine young man and you will take good care of Julie."

I smiled. "Yes Sir," I told as he walked out the door. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes.

A few minutes later a I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up to see who it was and I was relieved to see Julie standing there smiling at me. She gave me a quick kiss before coming on into my room. "How did things go with my mom?"

"Not so well." I answered.

"I figured as much. She be hard to deal with sometimes." Julie told me as she sat down on my bed.

"Hard to deal with?" I asked. "The woman tried to pay me a half a million dollars to never see you again. I told her to keep her damned money."

"She did what?" Julie asked getting up from the bed to stand next to me.

"She tried to.."

"I heard what you said. I just can't believe she would pull this crap. I always knew she was a bitch, but she has really gone over the deep end this time."

"A bitch?" I questioned. "Do you always refer to your mother that way?"

"Yes. Elizabeth Jennings is a bitch." Julie told me.

I smiled. "No. She's not just a bitch. She's Elizabitch."

Julie looked at me with her eyes wide. Her lips curled into a smile as she let out a small chuckle. "Elizabitch? I like it. Finally an appropriate nickname for my mother."

There you have it. The Debut of everyone's favorite mother, Elizabitch. Now that she is back, I ask that you all push the little blue button at the bottom of the screen and keep me motivated to keep going.


	22. Christmas in Maine

Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks.

Christmas in Maine

I spent all of the next day in my room with Julie, watching videos. I was having a good time and I wanted to stay their forever. I hadn't seen Elizabitch since yesterday and I had wanted to keep it that way. Unfortunately things didn't work out that way for me. I didn't even realize that it was Christmas Eve. "I guess I should head to my room and get ready." Julie told me as she looked at her watch.

"Get ready for what?" I asked.

"It's Christmas Eve, Scooter." Julie answered me.

"It is?" I asked, really not realizing the date.

"Yeah," she answered my question. "Ever since my mom married Michael we have always opened gifts on Christmas Eve and then have dinner afterwards."

"Then what do you do tomorrow?"

"Just sit around and enjoy each others company until time for the Christmas play."

"Christmas play?"

"At the church. I don't think we're going this year though."

"Why not?" I asked. A Christmas play sounded like fun.

"My mother complains that it is the same thing every year."

I shook my head. "Are you kidding me?"

"I whish I was." Julie answered as she opened the door and left.

I looked down at the shorts and t-shirt that I was wearing. I decided that it would probably be a good idea if I changed clothes as well. I took a shower and changed into a sweater and khakis and headed downstairs. Julie was already there wearing a black skirt and a red sweater. I could tell that she felt uncomfortable in the outfit, but I thought she looked gorgeous.

I sat down next to her and kissed her softly, bringing about a snarl from Elizabitch. "You look great." I assured her.

"Well I don't feel great. I hate this damn dress, but mother insisted that I wear it." Julie complained, glaring at her mother.

"It won't kill you to look like a lady one day out of the whole year." Elizabeth shot back as Michael walked in.

"Scooter, this is my step father Michael." Julie introduced us.

I smiled. "We've met. We had a talk last night."

"It's nice to see you again Scooter." Julie's father shook my hand as he sat on the other side if Julie. "Shall we get started."

I watched with wonder in my eyes as Julie and her family exchanged gifts. This was so much better then being back home in California with my mother. I watched Julie open the small box her step father handed her and pull out some keys.

"Is this what I think it is?" Julie asked.

"It's in the garage." Michael smiled. "Since you can get your permit in a couple of months, we thought it would be perfect for you."

We followed Julie into the garage and covered our ears when she screamed upon seeing the new, green sports car. I recognized the color as being the green that was present on the duck jersey's they wore at the JV/Varsity showdown. The soft, retractable top was pulled back and you could get a good view of the inside of the car. There were four white leather seats. In the center of each seat was a word sewed into the seat in cursive letters. The word, written in green thread was, of course, Catlady. There were only two doors and each had a small TV screen embedded in them. There were also TV screens on the back of the front seat headrests so the people in back could watch as well.

"It has a CD/DVD combo, satellite radio, and a navigation system." Michael told Julie as she sat in the front seat.

"This is the greatest gift ever." Julie told him as she got out and hugged her parents.

"No driving until you learn how." Michael instructed and turned to me. "You will see to that won't you."

"Yes sir." I answered. "Maybe I could teach her to drive once she gets her permit."

"I think that is a great idea. Then Julie won't have to wait until she comes home for summer vacation." He told me patting me on the back. "I will have the car shipped to Eden Hall once the two of you return there."

Once the excitement died down, we headed back to the living room and opened more gifts. I took the small velvet box out of my pocket and gave it to Julie. "Merry Christmas." I kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at me and handed me a box as well.

"Merry Christmas." She told me. I smiled taking the box and opening it up. Inside I found a watch with leather straps. "I hope you like it."

I smiled at her, "are you kidding me? I love it, but not as much as I love you." I kissed her once more and Elizabitch was giving me a death stare. "Now open yours."

Julie opened the small box and pulled out the gold charm. Julie's eyes widen as she looked over the gold locket. "Scooter this is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." I told her as she opened up the heart to reveal the picture of the two of us together at the Mall of America, riding the roller coaster.

"Stop." she told me, slapping my arm softly, blushing all the while.

"No, it's true." I told her as I carefully put the locket on her. "I hope you like it."

"I love it, but not as much as I love you." Julie told me quoting my earlier statement.

"Dinner's ready," Elizabitch announced just as Julie and I were ready to kiss once more.

We sat down around the dinning room table and said a prayer before digging in. "So Scooter. Julie tell me you play hockey." Michael addressed me.

"Yeah. I play goalie, just as Julie does." I answered.

"Darling, I'm sure Scott doesn't want to discuss hockey at Christmas." Elizabitch interrupted.

"Actually, I don't mind." I snarled at her. "I have few schools looking at me."

"Where do you think you'll be heading?"

"Probably Minnesota. I want to be close to Julie and they have a really good program. I have gotten so used to being in Minnesota, I can't picture myself leaving."

"Well, I'm hoping Julie will out grow this hockey thing." Elizabitch piped up. "She will be attending Harvard."

"First off it's not some stage that I'm going to grow out of and secondly I think I will decide for myself where I go to college." Julie answered.

"Julie's really good. I defiantly think she can get a college scholarship as well." I told her.

"I agree." Michael supported me.

"Please, can we not encourage this. Julie needs to learn to be a lady, not a little boy."

"Mother will please shut……" Julie started.

"So are the two of you planning on going to the New Year's Eve Ball?" Michael interrupted changing the subject just in time.

"Ball?" I asked.

"Yeah, to bring in the New Year." He answered. "We have it every year out in the ball room."

"You have a ball room?"

"Yeah, it's just a little ways down the road." Michael answered me. "So will the two of you be there."

I looked at Julie and she nodded. "Sure." I answered. If I had had any idea what was going to happen, I would have never agreed to it.

I ask that you all push the little blue button at the bottom of the screen and keep me motivated to keep going. Thanks in advance.


	23. New Year's Eve Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 23

New Year's Eve Ball

The next week went by quickly. Julie and I spent most of our time together. But, of course, I still had to deal with Elizabitch. She continued to offer me money to leave Julie. Couldn't she at least try to get to know me?

New Year's Eve came quickly enough. Julie and I rented a tux and a ball room dress for the night. I looked in the mirror one last time, making sure I looked presentable, before knocking on Julie's bedroom door. Julie opened the door and I did a double take. "Wow!" I complemented, completely blown away. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she blushed at my words. "So do you."

I smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she told me and I hooked my arm with hers. We slowly descended the stairs and walked out the door.

"The place is going to be packed." Julie told me. "It would be best if we walked instead of taking my car."

"Alright," I replied and we walked the quarter of a mile to the ball room. We walked inside and I was blown away by the beauty of the lace. "Wow! You own this place?"

"Yeah, hard to believe isn't it?" Julie smiled.

"I'll say." I answered. I continued to look around. Julie was right, the place was already packed with people. Soft classical music was playing and almost everyone was dancing. "Care to dance?"

Julie smiled at me. "I would love to."

We stepped onto the dance floor and got lost in all the other dancing couples. I wasn't much for dancing, but I eagerly awaited the kiss I would receive at midnight.

"I can't believe we have to go back to school in a week." Julie told me.

"I know, but at least things won't be as bad as last semester. Riley's gone and the feud between the two teams should be over.

"I suppose so." Julie answered. "I've just got a weird feeling that next semester is going to be even harder."

"Hey as long as you and I have each other, I think we will be fine." I tried comforting her and gave her a quick kiss. Who knew how right she would be?

We danced for a couple of hours until we decided that it was finally time for a break. "Want some punch?" I asked Julie as she sat down at one of the tables.

"That would be great. Thanks."

"No problem." I told her. "I'll be back in a minute." I headed over to the refreshment table and poured two glasses of punch, and got two pieces of cake. I placed a plate, with the cake, on each cup, and carefully balanced it as I walked back to the table. Julie grabbed the cake and sat it down on the table. I sat the punch down and took a seat next to Julie.

"Are you having fun?" I asked Julie as I took a bite of my cake.

"Yeah, I just love dancing."

I smiled. "Then we will have to go more often."

"That sounds like fun." Julie commented on my suggestion. "Does this punch taste weird to you?"

I took a drink of my punch. "Not really. I think it's because it's warm."

Julie shrugged and took another drink of her punch. "Well if you're sure."

Julie and I ate in silence and afterwards decided to dance some more. We were just getting up when a man appeared in front of us.

"Were you kids drinking that punch?"

I thought it was a weird question to ask, but I answered him. "Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"Did you realize it had alcohol in it?" the man asked us.

My eyes widened. "No." I said.

"Then I suggest that the two of you not have anymore." He yelled at us before walking away.

Julie and I took his advice. We headed back onto the dance floor and danced until the big moment came.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three two, one. Happy New Year." The confetti was flying and I finally got what I had been waiting on. I bent down and kissed Julie's lips softly.

"Now that the big moment is over, want to head back to the house? We could watch a video together before bed." Julie asked once our lips parted.

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

We walked back to the house together and went to our rooms to change. I changed strictly into my boxers and a plain white t-shirt, the same thing I always slept in. Julie came to my room a few minutes later wearing basketball shorts and a Maine Hockey jersey. I couldn't believe how sexy she looked in the simplest thing. But then again, I thought she looked great in everything she wore.

Julie turned the TV on, put the video in, and cam over to my bed and laid down next to me. Things started off innocently enough. We cuddled together as we watched the movie. Julie had had her head on my shoulder and my hand was around her waist. We were content. The movie was dull and Julie and I quickly became bored. I leaned down and slowly kissed her soft lips. She opened her mouth, allowing my tongue access. I didn't waist any time excepting the invitation. I have no idea what came over me. I can barely remember undressing Julie, but I had done it. I had never felt happier as I made slow, gentle love to Julie. I had completely lost control of what we were doing and had no regard for what the consequences could be.

As I came down from the sexual high, my bearings came back to me. I stared down at Julie's naked body. Realization hit me hard and I panicked. I had just raped my girlfriend.

Please note the blue button. Please push it and leave an inspirational comment. Motivation is everything!


	24. Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks. **

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 24**

**Talk**

I couldn't believe what had happened. _ How could I be so stupid. Julie probably hates me now. I never heard her say no, but that doesn't mean that she didn't say it. She could have said it and I was so far gone that I didn't even hear her. What difference does it make anyway? She's only fourteen, I'm eighteen. She's not of legal age for me to be sleeping with her. Even if by some chance Julie hadn't said no the night before, they still had me on statutory rape charges. What the hell am I going to do? _

I didn't want to face Julie and what we did. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what had happened. I knew the feelings I felt during our encounter. They were of nothing but love for Julie. I just didn't know how she was feeling and that scared me. If I actually had raped her, I don't know what I would have done. Not wanting to face the situation, I avoided Julie for the rest of our vacation. It was pretty easy because she avoided me as well.

The flight back to Minneapolis was awkward at best. We didn't say a word to each other. Julie didn't even look my way and this led me to believe that I had crossed the line. I was sure that Julie's icy tone meant that she had said no, and I had continued anyway. Some boyfriend I am.

The first week back at Eden Hall was awful as well. I hadn't talked to Julie in two weeks and I knew things were over between us and it wouldn't be long before I was rotting, alone in my jail cell. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at my door. I slowly opened the door to reveal Julie standing on the other side. "Julie?" I questioned looking at the floor, not wanting to look in her eyes.

"We need to talk." Julie told me, pushing past me and into my dorm room.

"About that night?" I asked even though I already knew the answer to the question.

Julie nodded. "Yeah." she answered, sitting down on my bed.

"Julie, I just need to know one thing." I told her.

"What's that?" She looked up at me.

"When we……made love, did you……say no?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Julie smiled at me and I wasn't sure what that meant. "Are you asking me if you raped me?"

I nodded. "Yes. That's what I'm asking."

"Scooter, don't worry. I never said no. You didn't rape me." Julie told me.

I couldn't help but smile as I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I hadn't date raped her. I was still guilty of statutory rape, but I could handle that more then date rape. "Thank God." I told her. "But if I didn't rape you, then why have you been avoiding me the last two weeks?"

"I don't know, probably for the same reason that you were avoiding me."

"I was avoiding you because I thought I raped you and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the truth."

Julie smiled. "Okay, maybe not for the same reason."

"Then why?"

"I was a little embarrassed that I let things get so far. I was afraid that I wasn't good enough for you."

I smiled. "Good enough for me?"

Julie looked down, but I could tell that she was blushing. "Yeah. I mean, you're more……experienced then I am, and I was scared that IT wasn't good."

I tilted her chin up and she looked at me. I couldn't help but smile. "Julie, I'm really not all that experienced. The truth is, your only the second steady girlfriend I've ever had, I mean I've had dates with plenty of girls, but not girlfriends. And, you're the only girl I've ever been intimate with."

Julie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled and kissed her lips softly. "And don't worry, you were amazing." I told her as I laid down on the bed next to her.

She laid her head back on my pillow, "I was?"

I nodded, kissing her once more. _Whoa. Calm down Scooter or we're going to have a replay of what happened. _"Yes." I told her. "Okay, I just want to get things 100 percent clear. I know that what we did was statutory rape, but I didn't date rape you."

Julie nodded. "You didn't date rape me and as far as the statutory rape goes, you can't rape the willing and no one has to know." I smiled as Julie kissed me deeply.

"Good, because if anyone finds out, I could go to jail for thirty years." I told her. "So you and I are okay?"

"Yes." Julie answered. "We've never been better."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We could make out, but you know how that ended last time."

I smiled and felt my cheeks turn pink. "Believe me, I remember." I told her. "Julie, about that night."

"I thought we were finished discussing it."

"I just have one last question."

"What's that?"

I took a deep breath before asking the question. "Did I hurt you?"

Julie smiled. "Well, it did hurt, but you didn't hurt me. Do you get that? The pain wasn't anything that I didn't expect for my first time."

"I understand. I just wanted to make sure. I don't want to hurt you in any way."

Julie smiled wider and whispered seductively in my ear. "You did a lit of things, but hurt me was not one of them." She then kissed me deeply and pulled away several seconds later. "Do you have any breath mints?"

"Why does my breath stink?" I asked, smiling.

"The onion taste from dinner is still there." She told me.

"I didn't eat onions." I told her. "Who knows what they put in the food in the cafeteria?"

"I don't even want to know." Julie told me.

"The mints are in the drawer right next to you." I told her closing my eyes.

My eyes flew open again when I heard Julie yelling at me. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

I turned my head to look at her. She was holding her diary up in the air, looking at me with a pissed off expression. "Uh-oh."

"I can't believe you. I thought I lost my diary, but it turns out that you stole it." Julie stormed towards the door.

:But I can explain." I started.

"Save it, I don't want to talk to you." She screamed at me, walking out and slamming the door behind her. _How did you forget about the damn diary?_

**Please note the blue button. Please push it and leave an inspirational comment. Motivation is everything!**


	25. Oh My God

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 25

**Oh My God**

How in the hell did I manage to forget about having Julie's diary? You would think that would have been something that I could easily remember. But I didn't. Once Julie left, I decided that it would be in my best interest to give her some time to cool off before I tried to apologize to her. Then there was the fact that I had no idea what I was going to say to her to get her to forgive me.

I thought back to all of the things Adam had told me about Julie. _The answer has to be there somewhere. But where? Lets see, Adam said Julie liked comedies, dancing, museums, and poetry. That's it. Poetry. I should write Julie a poem………Wait a minute Scooter. You can't write a poem, you are not a poet. She would laugh in your face………But then again, maybe she would think you are sweet for trying. _

I decided to go for it and give it a chance. I spent four days trying to come up with the perfect words to tell her how I felt. To tell her how sorry I was. By Friday, I felt that the poem was perfect.

Julie had been avoiding me all week, but luckily I was able to catch up with her that afternoon. She was hurrying down the hall and I was heading to my dorm room. "Hey Jules," I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me.

I was taken back by her actions, but I continued anyway. "You and I need to talk."

"You're right, we do." She agreed.

"Great. How about now? I was just starting back to my dorm." I told her and started to pull her in my direction.

"Scooter, I can't talk right now."

"Why not?" I asked. _Didn't you just agree with me that we need to talk?_

"Because I have to go take a test." Julie told me.

"A test? Julie school is over for the day." I eyed her suspiciously.

"I know that. It's just that I wasn't feeling well yesterday and I skipped that period. I told her I would take the test after school today."

"Alright." I told her even though I was still a little unsure of her explanation. _What is she hiding from me?_

"Good, then it's settled." She told me. "I'll come to your dorm as soon as I get finished." She took off down the hall.

"Great. I'll be waiting." I told her as I headed back to my dorm.

Forty five minutes later I heard the knock on my door. I opened it to see Julie standing there, visibly upset.

I flashed her a smile as I let her in my room. "Scooter, there's something I need to tell you."

"Hold on. Let me do this before I loose my courage to do so." I told her as I led her over to my bed and she sat down. "You have to know that I am so sorry about your diary. I found it in your locker room and Riley took it and read it. I know your angry at me for what I did and you have every right to be. When I did that, I was just trying to find out about the things you liked. I figured if I knew, then I could get you to like me. I am so sorry that I invaded your privacy."

"Scooter, I…" Julie started, but interrupted her.

"Julie, I wasn't finished. I don't mean to be to be rude, but I don't want to loose my nerve."

"Nerve for what?"

"Adam told me that you love poetry, so I wrote you a poem to let you know how I feel."

"You wrote me a poem?" Julie asked, a small smile creeping onto her face. "That is so sweet."

"Yeah, but I'm no poet and it's really bad, but it's from the heart, so please don't laugh at me, at least not a lot."

_Please forgive me for what I did_

_Your diary, I wish I never hid. _

_I know what I did wasn't right_

_But I hope we can end this fight._

_I love you with all my heart and soul_

_When I'm with you, you make me feel whole._

_I know that my love is true_

_And there is nothing I love as much as you._

_Your smile brightens me everyday_

_Especially when you send it my way._

_Between us, can't you feel the heat_

_I know I can and it feels so sweet. _

_You're everything I'd ever want _

_Beauty, brains, and all the things you flaunt. _

_Please believe me when I say_

_I love you more everyday._

Once I was finished reading my poem I looked up at Julie to see her giggling. "You are right. That was really bad." She told me then became serious. "But it was also really sweet and I loved it."

"So you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Julie told me and kissed me softly on the lips. "Just don't do anything like that ever again."

"Don't worry, I won't." I told her suddenly remembering the make up test that she had to take. "So how did your test go?"

I could see Julie change and quickly become sullen. "I failed it." she whispered as I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"Is that why you were so upset when you got here?" I asked and Julie nodded. "Are you sure you failed?"

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Yes." She told me as the tears began to fall.

"It's just one test. I'm sure you will still be fine." I tried to comfort her again.

"Scooter, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

"The test I failed wasn't with a teacher, it was with the nurse." She admitted. I didn't like where this was headed. She took a deep breath and said the two words that sent my world spinning out of control. "I'm pregnant."

_OH. MY. GOD. _

**Please push the blue button and leave an inspirational comment! **


	26. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, with an appearance by Elizabitch.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 26**

**Phone Calls**

"We're going to be parents?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah," Julie told me as the tears streamed down her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I took a home pregnancy test in the nurses office." Julie answered.

"Those things aren't always right. I think that we should go and see a doctor to get it confirmed before we start freaking out over this." I told her, praying that the test had been wrong.

"Yeah, I guess that would be the smart thing to do." Julie agreed.

"Then we'll go to one of those free clinics in the morning and find out."

I didn't sleep well that night. After the games against Blake, I went down to the library for a few minutes to do a little research about statutory rape. If Julie is pregnant people are going to know the offense that I committed. I had found my answer in one of the books. The penalty for the crime I committed was thirty years behind bars. The thought weighed heavy on my mind, causing my restlessness.

After practice the next morning, Julie and I headed for the doctor's office. We walked inside and signed in. We took a seat in the waiting room with all of the other expecting teen mothers. I cringed at the thought of my Julie being one of them. I could see the eyes of the waiting room on me. I wondered if they had known what I did. It was like they were all silently wishing that I was dead or something.

I felt relieved when they called Julie back into the examination room. I followed her in and was relieved to have all of the eyes off of me. The nurse took Julie's vitals and the doctor came in soon after.

"My name is Dr. Smith, you must be Julie." The doctor said, shaking Julie's hand.

"Yeah." Julie answered, "and this is my boyfriend, Scooter."

"Nice to meet you both." Dr. Smith answered shaking my hand. "Why don't we get started." The pregnancy test was performed and the results came back a half an hour later. "I have the results for the two of you."

"Well?" Julie asked impatiently.

"You are defiantly pregnant." Julie closed her eyes as our fate was confirmed. Julie was going to be a mother and I was going to jail. "Now what you need to do is set up an appointment with a gynecologist. She will set you up with everything you need."

The car ride back to the dorm was an interesting one.

"What are we going to do, Scooter?" Julie asked me.

"You mean what are you going to do." I corrected her.

"You're leaving me?" Julie asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep, for thirty long years."

"What?"

"That's the penalty for statutory rape Julie." I answered. "There's no way around it. People are going to know that it happened."

"We could get an abortion?" Julie suggested.

"No." I answered. "I'm not going to have my baby killed. Why do you want to have one."

"No." Julie answered, "I don't believe in them, but I don't want you to go to prison either."

"I'll be fine. We'll figure something out." I told her, trying to calm her fears. _I wish there was a way to calm mine. _

We headed up to my dorm room and walked inside. "I guess that we should go ahead and tell our parents. The quicker we do it, the better." Julie suggested.

"Alright." I agreed. "I guess I will call my mom first." I turned the speaker phone on and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello." I heard my mother answer.

"Mom." I answered.

"Scott is that you."

"Yeah it's me." I answered.

"Why are you calling?" My mother asked me.

"I have something to tell you."

"Well what is it already." She snapped at me.

"Well you remember Julie, right?" I asked.

"She's the young lady you told me about." she answered. I was surprised that she had remembered. I didn't think that she ever listened to anything I ever said.

"Yeah." I answered and took a deep breath before blurting it out. "Julie's pregnant and I'm the father."

"What?" My mother yelled. "How could you be so stupid?"

"It just happened." I told her. "Julie and I love each other."

"You aren't ready to be a parent. She's getting an abortion isn't she?"

"No." I answered.

"I don't want to see you again." My mother told me before hanging up on me.

"That went well." I told Julie.

"I'm sorry." Julie answered as tears rolled down her eyes. "I ruined your relationship with your mom."

"No you didn't." I tried to comfort her. "My relationship with her as been dead for a long time. I'm actually glad that I don't have to deal with her shit anymore."

"I guess." Julie started. "I should call my mother now."

"Yes, let's call Elizabitch. This should be fun." I answered as Julie dialed the number.

"Hello, Darling," came the annoying voice on the other end.

"Mom it's me."

"Julie darling, is there something you needed?"

"I have some news for you."

"You dumped Scott." Elizabitch asked excitedly.

"You wish." I answered for Julie. "Julie and I are still together."

I heard her groan an obscenity under her breath before coming back to the conversation. "Then what is this news."

"Well, Scooter and I are having a baby." Julie said quickly. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God." Elizabitch stated. "How did this happen?"

"It only happened once, after the ball." Julie answered. "I don't know exactly how it got started and that doesn't matter. What matters is that in a little less then nine months, I'm going to be a mother."

"Don't worry, darling. I'll take care of it." Elizabitch told her and hung up the phone. I couldn't but wonder what she had meant by that. I knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

**Please push the blue review button and leave an inspirational comment. Thanks in advance. **


	27. It's My Baby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 27**

**It's My Baby **

I wondered all night exactly what Elizabitch had meant when she said she would take care of it. Whatever it was, I knew that it couldn't be anything good. I didn't get much sleep that night, mainly due to thinking about what was going to happen to me when other people found out that Julie was pregnant and I was the father.

The next day was a hard one. Practice was at five in the morning and on top of that, due to my lack of sleep, I slept through my first class. Of course Ms. Madigan caught me sleeping in my second class and I was forced to stand up for the rest of the period. By third period I just wanted to go back to my dorm for the rest of the day.

Even though I wanted to go back to my dorm, I didn't have the guts to actually skip. It was during that period that I found out exactly what Elizabitch had meant when she said she would take care of it. "Will Scooter Vanderbilt please report to the office please. Scooter Vanderbilt to the office."

I slowly rose to my feet and walked out of the classroom and headed towards the office. I was quite surprised to turn the corner and see Adam leading Julie down the hall. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Julie wasn't feeling well and I was just taking her to see the nurse." Adam answered.

"Julie, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked concerned, completely forgetting about where I was supposed to be heading.

"Yeah. I think it's just a touch of morning sickness." Julie explained.

Adam's eyes went wide. "Julie's pregnant?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Just don't say anything about this, Adam." Julie pleaded with him.

"But what about hockey. You can't play while your pregnant. People are going to find out." Adam explained. The kid had a point.

"That doesn't mean they have to find out now," Julie told him.

Adam seamed to accept Julie's answer because he quickly changed the subject. "So what did they want with you in the office?"

"I don't know. I haven't gone yet." I answered. "I was just on my way when I saw you guys."

"Don't you think you should get going?" Julie asked me.

"Probably," I answered. "I really don't have a good feeling about this."

"Why?" Julie asked.

"I can't explain it. Something about the way your mother said she would take care of things has me freaked out."

"I'm sure there was nothing to it." Julie told me, giving me a comforting hug.

"Would you feel better if we came to the office with you?" Adam asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

We headed towards the office and as soon as I walked into the office my fears became reality. There, standing next to Dean Buckley were two police officers.

"Which one of you is Scott Vanderbilt?" The first officer asked.

I gulped and took a deep breath before stepping forward. "I am."

The officers came towards me and Adam held Julie back. The second officer wrapped my arms around my back and placed the cold metal cuffs around my wrists. "Scott Vanderbilt, you are under arrest for the statutory rape of Julie Gaffney. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?" The second officer started reading me off my Miranda Rights.

I nodded my head. "Yes."   
"Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?" The same officer asked.

"Yes," I answered once more.   
"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes."   
"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?"

"Yes."   
"If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I stated one last time, rolling my eyes.   
"Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"No." I answered. I didn't have a lawyer, but they were going to have to appoint me one before I say a damned thing to them.

"You can't do this. You have no proof." Julie started.

The first officer looked at her. "We got a call from an Elizabeth Jennings. She says that a Scott Vanderbilt raped her daughter and got her pregnant."

"We have to take it very seriously."

"Julie are you pregnant?" Dean Buckley asked.

"Yes, but…" Julie started, but the second officer interrupted her.

"Then we have to take him." He said as he stared leading me out of the office.

"Wait," Adam yelled, louder then I had ever heard him speak before. "I have something to say. Scooter, the reason I was so shocked when I found out that Julie was pregnant is because Julie and I had an affair." My eyes grew wide as the words sunk in. "It's my baby, not Scooters."

**Please push the little blew review button and leave me an inspirational review. I have 20 chapters left in this rewrite before I can combine the end with the beginning, some words of encouragement would be very much appreciated. Thanks!**


	28. Explanations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 28**

**Explanations **

Anger filled me as Adam's words sunk in. _How could Julie and Adam betray me like this? Especially Julie. She fed me all of that crap about loving me when she was really shacking it up with Banksie. How could I have been so blind? _

"I'll need to take the three of you down to the station for some questioning.." The first officer told us, bringing me out of my thoughts. My handcuffs were removed and the three of us were escorted out to the cop car.

"How could you do this to me man?" I yelled across Julie and at Adam.

"I can't help it. I still have feelings for Julie. I tried to suppress them, but I couldn't." He told me.

When we arrived at the police station, the officers left Julie and I alone together, while they spoke privately with Adam. I took this time as a chance to find out what the hell was going on.

"How could you do this to me?" I yelled at Julie. Tears were flowing from her eyes, but I didn't care. She had hurt me and I wanted her to know that.

"I didn't mean to. It just happened.

"How the hell does sex just happen?" I yelled at her, knowing full well that it was hypocritical of me to do so. After all, Julie and I hadn't exactly planned to make love.

"If I knew I would tell you, but I don't. It was an accident, Scooter." She yelled back at me. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"But it did." I snapped.

"I said I was sorry." Julie cried. "Adam and I are very close and things got a little out of hand."

"A little out of hand is an accidental kiss, not accidentally having sex." I yelled.

"Okay so it was a little more than a little out of control." Julie admitted. "I told you I was sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"I want to know when this happened."

"It was right after we had the fight over the diary." Julie answered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Was it only that one time?"

"Yes. It was just that one time and I wish that it never happened."

"How did it happen?"

"I needed someone to comfort me after our fight and Adam was the one who was there."

"Do you love him?" I asked bitterly.

"Of course I love him." This was not the answer I was wanting to hear. "I love him just like I love the rest of the ducks, as a friend. Nothing less, nothing more."

"What am I supposed to say here?" I asked. "You betrayed me. Am I supposed to just forget that this ever happened?"

"Hopefully, you will forgive me." Julie told me. "I know your angry because I went against what I said. I lost my virginity to Adam after I told you I wanted to wait until marriage." _What the hell is she talking about? She never said either of those things and she was defiantly a virgin when we had sex. _

"Julie, what are you talking…" I started, but was cut off by Julie.

"I just hope that you will forgive me." She repeated.

I was about to answer when the officers returned with Adam. "The three of you are free to go. The lie detector proved your friends story to be true. But you better understand that when that baby is born, there will be a paternity test." He looked directly at me. "And if you are the father, you will be arrested."

I wanted to pound Adam then and there, but I waited until we got outside. "I have two things to say. "One." I pointed towards Adam. "I am going to pound you." I then looked towards Julie. "And two, what the hell were you talking about in there?"

"Not here." Julie answered, dragging me away. "Let's go to the park and we will talk."

The three of us arrived at the park twenty minutes later. "Now will someone tell me what the hell is going on here so I can pound Adam?"

"Hopefully after you hear what I have to say you won't be pounding anyone." Julie stated.

"What could you possibly have to say that would keep me from killing Adam?" I asked. "And what the hell was all that stuff you said?"

"I never slept with Adam." Julie stated.

"The boy passed a lie detector test that said that he did." I shot back.

"I lied." Adam stated.

"If you had lied, then the test would have caught it and I would be in jail." I told him, grabbing his shirt.

"Not really." he stated calmly. "I am a great liar. The way a lie detector test catches you is that it shows the changes in your vitals when you lie. When you lie, your nervousness catches up with you and thus your vitals change. However, if you are a calm person, such as myself, you can get away with it. I'm not a nervous kind of guy, so I easily lied and got away with it"

"But what about those things you said in there earlier?" I let go of Adam and turned my attention to Julie. "Why didn't you just tell me all of this stuff then?"

"Why do you think Scooter. The police were listening to us." Julie told me.

"They were?" I asked. How did I miss that?

"Hello, Scooter," she hit me lightly on the back of the head. "Didn't you notice the big mirror in the room?"

"Yeah. So?" I asked, still not quite seeing what she was getting at.

Julie rolled her eyes at me. "It was a two sided mirror. The police sit on the other side and watch what you do."

"Oh." I answered, starting to feel relieved. "If you two didn't sleep together, then why would you do this for me?" I asked Adam.

"Because I owed you for getting me off the Varsity team." He answered.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Coach Wilson told me." He explained.

"Thanks man." I told him reaching out my hand. "I'm sorry I yelled and tried to kill you."

"It's okay." he told me. "I would have done the same thing."

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you too." I told Julie as I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's okay. It only made it that much more believable." She told me.

We started walking back towards school. "Wait a minute. They are going to figure this out when I take the paternity test and it turns out that I am the father. I'll be in jail for statutory rape and Adam will be there for lying to the police."

"They can't prove that I didn't sleep with Julie. And as for you, this gives you eight months to come up with something." Adam told me.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered. He had a point. I just hoped that I would be able to come up with something that would keep me out of jail.

**Please push the little blue button and leave me an inspirational comment. Thanks in Advance. **


	29. The New Roommate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 29**

**The New Roommate **

I walked off the ice exhausted. I had just finished the hardest practice we had ever had. The only bright spot was when Coach Wilson appointed me to be the new captain. I was about to head back to the locker room when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Coach Orion approaching me.

"I need to talk to you about something." he told me, crossing his arms.

"Well, talk." I said. I had a feeling this was probably about Julie.

"I just spoke with Julie." _What did I tell you? _

"We didn't mean for it to happen." I answered quickly.

"I'm sure you didn't. That doesn't change the fact that I lost my starting goalie." He told me.

"If you want, I can work with Goldberg. I will train him into a better goalie." I offered.

"I will tell Goldberg. When can you start?"

"A couple of days." I answered.

"Great." He told me as he walked away.

I headed to the locker room and changed quickly. I decided to skip dinner and headed back to my dorm room. I opened the door and was shocked to see someone lying on Riley's old bed.

"Cole what are you doing in my room?" I asked, closing the door.

"You mean my room." Cole told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I's your new room mate." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I gots in a fight with me old roommate."

"So they assigned you to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. They said you didn't have a roommate since Riley left." He told me.

I flopped down on my bed. "Great. As if I didn't have enough problems already."

"Something a matter?" Cole asked. _Was that English? _

"What?" I asked confused.

"Something a matter?" Cole repeated.

"You mean is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Yeah. Something is defiantly wrong." I told him.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"Julie."

"You guys having problems?"

"Not exactly." I answered. "Julie's pregnant."

"What are you's going to do?" Cole asked.

"I want to be there for her." I answered.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"Julie's mother." I answered. Just thinking about Elizabitch made me want to hurl.

"Why? Is she a bitch?" He asked me and I couldn't help but smile.

"That would be putting it mildly. The woman hates the ground that I walk on." I told him.

"Because you nailed her daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, as you so graciously put it, because I nailed her daughter." I paused. "The woman had me arrested for statutory rape. Adam told the police it was his baby to get me out of it, but they are going to make us take a paternity test once the baby is born."

"That really sucks man."

"No kidding," I vented. "Once this baby is proved to be mine, I'll go to jail for the next thirty years."

"You'll have a trial right?" He asked.

"Yeah, so?" I asked back.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Why don't the two of you play the love card."

"What?"

"Convince the jury that this was an act of love." He told me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. For the first time in the four years that I had known him, Cole made a good point.

"That could work…" I started, but was interrupted by the knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door to see Julie standing before me in tears. "Julie, what's wrong?"

"I just talked to the dean. I am being kicked out of the dorms. He said the board told him that I was damned lucky they were even letting me stay in the dorms." She cried as she hugged me.

"Can they do that?"

"Apparently so." She answered.

I sighed as I hugged her tightly. That's when the idea came to my mind. "Everything will be fine. I'll take the money that my father left me and we'll get an apartment together."

"But.." She started.

"No buts about it." I told her. "We'll get through this."

True to my word, the next morning I took the money out of the bank and Julie and I went apartment shopping. We looked at three or four before we found the perfect one. It had two bedrooms, two baths, and a balcony. The best part was it's closeness to the school. It was only a five minute drive. After a couple minutes of discussion, the apartment was ours and we would be ready to move in the very next day.

**Please push the blue button and leave a review. Next Chapter will probably be Thursday. **


	30. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Moving Day **

The day had come for us to finally move into the apartment that we had bought. I know it had only been one day since we decided on the apartment, but it seamed like ages ago. I planned to move us in, and wait on Julie hand and foot. I packed my car full of my things and took what the car would hold over to the apartment before I went to pick up Julie. I got they key from the attendant and just sat the boxes down on the floor and locked the door as I left to go get Julie.

When I arrived at Julie's dorm room, I was greeted by the Ducks. "Hey, guys what are you doing here?"

Adam stepped forward. "We came to help you move. Guy and Fulton's father's were kind enough to let us use their trucks." Riley had been completely wrong, these guys were far from being 'white trash.'

"None of you can drive." I stated as I realized that none of them were over the age of fifteen.

"Fulton can drive and so can Portman," Charlie stated and I knew what was going on.

"Let me guess Guy and Fulton's father's have no idea that their sons have their trucks do they?"

"No, not exactly, but my dad is asleep. He works the night shift and then sleeps all day." Fulton told me and I nodded my head and then looked toward Guy.

"My dad is at work now. With gas prices the way they are they car pulled to work in my mother's car." Guy smiled and I smiled back. Wouldn't Riley be pissed if he could see us now?

"Well, thanks for the help guys. Julie and I really appreciate it." I knocked on the door and Julie quickly opened it. "Are you ready to get going? We've got plenty of help."

"Oh hey, guys." Julie looked at all of the ducks and they just smiled at her. "I guess I'm just about ready to go. I turned in my key last night."

"Alright, well lets get started." Charlie said as one by one the ducks barreled into Julie's dorm and grabbed boxes, carrying them outside to the awaiting trucks. Once all of Julie's things had been loaded, the gang started on my things. By the time everything was loaded we had two full truck loads and I was able to transport some of the ducks over to our apartment in the backseat of my car.

We arrived at the apartment complex ten minutes later and we all piled out of the vehicles. Julie and I went into the building and found the attendant. "Can we go ahead and sign the papers now?"

"Yes sir." He handed me the papers and I read over them before I signed them and reach them over to Julie. Julie carefully looked over them before placing her signature on the papers, just under my name. It was now official.

We headed back out just in time to hold the door open for the Ducks that were headed. "Here's the key. You go let them in and I'll get some more of our stuff." I gave Julie one of the keys and I headed out to the trucks and took a big load out of the back. I walked into the apartment and sat the boxes on the floor and followed the ducks back out to the trucks for more. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Julie start to lift one of the boxes. "Jules, no. Let us get it. You really shouldn't be lifting things."

"He's right Jules, we can get this stuff. Why don't you go inside and rest." Charlie commented and Julie reluctantly headed inside without the box.

We were able to get the rest of our things into the apartment in only trips. "Thanks guys for helping us. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Oh we're not done here. We're going to help you guys unpack at well." Connie said as she started opening the boxes.

"We couldn't possibly ask you to do that. I mean, it would be so much trouble and you've been so helpful already."

"What he means to say is that we don't want to be to big of a problem." Julie cleared everything that I had tried to say up.

"Oh it is no problem at all." Connie said dragging a box of clothes into the bedroom.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for." Guy said following Connie, with a bag full of clothes hangers in his hand.

"Besides, I owe you one." Goldberg patted me on the back. "First you get me my starting goalie position back and then you help me become a better goalie. Thanks man."

"It's alright. Your welcome." I said as I grabbed the microwave I had brought from the dorm and set it up in the kitchen, on the counter that was next to the refrigerator. Eventually the number of full boxes started dwindling while the empty ones multiplied. Julie had helped a little, mostly in telling us where to put things. It took a little over two hours to get everything unpacked and put away. I had figured that it would have taken us all day to get it done

"Would you guys like something to eat?" I asked, but then realized that we had nothing.

"No thanks, but maybe you could give some of a ride back to campus. " Charlie spoke for the entire team.

"Yeah sure." Julie and I need to head to the grocery store anyway." I grabbed the keys to my car and we all headed out. I drove the ducks that rode with me back to the dorms and then Julie and I headed down the street to the Super Wal-Mart.

I pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out to open the door for Julie. "Let's get what we need and hurry and get out of there."

"Agreed." she said as we walked through the automatic doors. "What first?"

"Well, we need a couple of appliances, so I guess we should start there." I said as we started in that direction. We picked out a toaster, can opener and a coffee pot (I have to have my coffee for those early morning practices). "Is that all we need from this section of the store?"

"Yeah, I think so. So let's go pay for this and head over to the super market part of the store." Julie said as we headed for the checkout. I paid for the appliances and sat the bags on the bottom of the buggy as we headed over to the grocery section.

We carefully scanned every isle and picked up what we thought we would eat. I paid the cashier and we headed out to the car. I loaded them in, directing Julie to go ahead and get into the car. She did so with little complaint. However when we goy home and I wouldn't let her help carry the groceries in she finally said something.

"Scooter, I'm pregnant, not helpless." Her hands were on her hips and she was angry. God, she looked beautiful like that.

"I know that. I just don't want you to strain yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." I walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry if I seam a little overprotective. It's just that, everyone I've ever gotten close to, I've ended up losing, and I don't want that to happen to you."

"Scooter, nothing is going to happen to me. If I start to feel tired or feel that it would be too strenuous I will quit, I promise."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument. "Alright, but once you start showing, no more lifting."

She smiled, "deal."

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	31. First Doctors Appointment

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 31**

**First Doctor's Appointment **

The day after Julie and I moved into our new apartment was the day that Julie was supposed to go in for her first doctor's appointment. I had gotten the day off from practice to take her. Julie and I left early that morning and headed to the Doctor's office. I dropped Julie off and she went on in, while I searched for a parking space.

Once I found a spot, I headed inside to see Julie sitting in the waiting room, filling out papers. "Hey," I sat down next to her. "Need any help?"

"No." She answered. "I doubt that you would know my family's medical history anyhow. I hate to say this, but the person I really need is my mother. She knows all of this stuff and I don't."

"Just put down the things you know and everything should be alright." I told her as I placed my arm around her shoulder.

"That is the only thing I can do. I'm sure as hell not calling that bitch, not after what she did to you." Julie answered, leaning into my chest.

Once Julie completed the papers, I took them back up to the desk and handed them to the nurse. I sat back down next to Julie and she repositioned herself in my arms. "So, what do you want?" Julie asked me.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

"The baby Scooter. What do you want, a boy or a girl?" She clarified for me.

"Oh," I said finally understanding. "To be honest, I really want a little girl."

"Why?" Julie asked, looking into my eyes.

"Well," I started. "I want that special father daughter relationship. I want a daddy's little princess. I want to give her the world, anything she wants."

Julie smiled up at me. "That's really sweet."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I don't really care."

"But if you had to pick."

"Then, a boy, I guess." She answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I have always wanted to have a son." She answered.

"Julie Gaffney," the nurse called.

Julie and I followed the nurse back to the exam room. The nurse then took Julie's blood pressure, followed by her weight. "Would you like to know how much you weigh?"

"No!" Julie answered adamantly. "If I know what I weigh now, I will know how much weight I have gained later on in my pregnancy. I don't want any part of it."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind for future references." The nurse told her as she scribbled something down on Julie's chart. "Dr. Gunnell will be in in a moment."

The nurse left and a couple of minutes later, the pretty blonde doctor walked in. "I'm Doctor Gunnell. You must be Julie and Scott."

"Please, call me Scooter." I requested shaking her hand.

"Alright, Scooter it is." She told me as she looked over Julie's chart. "Today, I would just like to ask you some questions."

Julie nodded. "Okay."

"How old are you?" Dr. Gunnell asked.

"Fourteen." Julie answered.

"And have you considered your options?"

"I have." Julie answered. "I mean we have. I want to keep the baby."

"What about you Scooter?"

"I want to keep her as well."

"Her?" Dr. Gunnell asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"I really want the baby to be a girl." I answered.

Dr. Gunnell smiled at me before turning back to Julie. "Who is going to be helping with the baby?"

"Just Scooter. Neither one of our parents likes the idea of us becoming parents." Julie answered.

"And how old are you Scooter?" Dr. Gunnell asked me.

This was when she found out that I was a statutory rapist. "Eighteen." I answered.

I studied her expression. She didn't seem bothered by the admission so I relaxed a little bit. "Do either of you have any younger siblings that you have taken care of?"

"No," I answered. "Julie and I are both only children."

"So neither of you have any experience taking care of a child?" Dr. Gunnell asked.

"No," Julie answered. "We'll just have to learn."

"Alright." Dr. Gunnell started. "I am going to make a few calls. It is imperative that the two of you get enrolled in child care classes as soon as possible." She left the room and came back in a few minutes later. "I talked to Mrs. Robinson, she is the instructor of the class. She will be expecting the two of you in there next Wednesday night for your first class. The classes start at even down at the community center." She handed me a piece of paper with all the information on it. "That will be all today. I want to see you again in three weeks. You can pick up your appointment at the front desk."

**Please push the blue button and leave an inspirational review! I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in almost a week. I've been sick all week, as my red blood cell count was low and I was nearly hospitalized. I'm feeling better now, but I still have to have a checkup this week. **


	32. Training Goldberg

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 32**

Training Goldberg

After Julie and I left the doctor's office, we quickly headed over to the Eden Hall hockey rink. I didn't want to be late for my first lesson with Goldberg. When I arrived, Goldberg was already there with Adam, Fulton, and Charlie. I had asked the three other ducks for some help on the drills. After all, Goldberg wasn't going to get any better with Julie and me taking shots at him.

"Have you warmed up yet?" I asked Goldberg.

"Of course," he answered. I didn't really believe him, so I looked towards the other Ducks for an answer.

"He just got here." Charlie told me. "He hasn't warmed up at all."

"Well the you can start off with twenty laps. Ten to warm up with and ten for lying to me." I told him and I heard him groan. "Would you like to make it ten more for complaining?"

"Twenty is enough," Goldberg stated, skating off.

"What did you need us here for?" Charlie asked.

"I need you guys here to take shots on Goldberg." I told them and they nodded.

"Because the two of you are goalies and can't aim for shit?" Fulton asked.

"Pretty much." I told him as I counted Goldberg's laps.

"Didn't the two of you have a doctor's appointment?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Julie answered.

"What did he say?" Charlie asked.

"We have to start going to childcare classes every Wednesday ." I answered.

"Childcare classes?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah," Julie answered. "In order to prepare us to be parents."

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad." Charlie tried to comfort us.

"Some how I doubt that is true." I stated. "But we shall see."

Once Goldberg was finished with his laps it was time to get down to business. "Get in the net." I ordered. "Your teammates are going to line up and take shots at you."

I watched as one by one, Charlie, Adam, and Fulton scored repeatedly on Goldberg. He looked just as bad as he did the first time I saw him. I blew my whistle, stopping the drill. "That's enough." I yelled. "Get over here, now."

"What are we going to do now?" Goldberg asked me.

"We are going to work on your agility and quickness." I told him. "You are just too slow and that has to improve. Have you ever done any figure eights?"

"We've all done them." Adam answered for them.

"Good. When I blow my whistle, you will go for thirty seconds. You will have a small rest and then you will go in the opposite direction." I told him.

He sighed and got started as I blew my whistle. I watched Goldberg attempt to jump from corner to corner of the imaginary square for what seamed like forever. He nearly fell several times and it was at this point that I realized that this may be harder then I anticipated it to be. I didn't get to rest for more then ten seconds before he blew his whistle once more. A minute or so later, I blew the whistle and allotted him a small rest before blowing the whistle once more. I watched him do the drill going in the opposite direction and it was just as bad. The drill continued for twenty minutes before I decided to continue on to the next drill.

"Goldberg, get back in the net, you three," I pointed at the three ducks. "Grab a stick and some pucks." I turned back to Goldberg. "Moving quickly from one side to another is a big part of being an efficient goalie." I told him. "That is something you don't do well and we are going to work on that. Your friends are going to take shots at you from all directions."

"Great." Goldberg stated.

"Yeah, and to make things a little more interesting, for every missed save, you are going to skate two laps."

Goldberg shook his head and the others started taking shots at him. I watched Goldberg start moving back and forth trying to stop the shots, coming at him from all directions. I'd like to say he looked great, but that is just not the case. He hardly stopped any of their shots the first few minutes of the drill. After a while, he did better and stopped what I would call about 40 percent of their shots.

After that drill was over, I came up with another variation of the drill. They were going to pass a puck back and forth to each other before shooting at Goldie. It was while doing this drill that I realized I had a long way to go before I could get him to be a great goalie. He was only able to stop 3 of the shots, before I blew my whistle, ending the drill.

"How did I do?" Goldberg asked me.

"Do I even need to tell you." I answered.

"How many laps do I have to skate?" Goldberg asked, dejectedly.

"Well, you missed a total of thirty saves, so you owe me sixty laps." I answered. "Once you finish them, you can leave for the day."

"Why is this necessary?" Goldberg complained.

"Because it will get you in shape and it will get you motivated to stop the puck from going into the back of the net."

"Oh," was all head said as he started his laps.

I started to leave but Charlie pulled me back. "You had better not leave yet. If you don't count everyone he does, he will cheat." I took a deep breath and waited for Goldberg to finish before leaving.

As the week went by, Goldberg got better and Coach Orion stopped in to see his progress during our workouts. Goldberg would be starting Friday and he wanted to make sure he was ready. I was rather impressed with the improvement in Goldberg's game. He wasn't great by the time Friday rolled around, but he wasn't awful either.

**Push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! **


	33. Goldberg's First Game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 33 **

**Goldberg's First Game**

I took a seat next to Julie in the stands as we eagerly awaited the start of the game. It was Goldberg's first game as the starting goalie and I couldn't wait to see how well he does. Ironically enough, his first game came against the Blake Bears.

I stood and cheered as Adam took the first face off of the game. He easily won it and the puck was in the back of the net within seconds. If the Ducks continued to play like that then Goldberg would have no problem winning this game. From our seat, I could clearly hear Orion's voice, yelling at the ducks. "Knock that off. Act like you've scored before." I shook my head. _That guy needs to lighten up and learn how to have a little fun. _The next face off was won by Blake and Goldberg faced his first test. I was very happy when he snatched the puck out of the air with his glove, before getting the puck safely to Charlie. After a turnover, Goldberg faced an array of shots from the opposition and to my surprise he saved them all. By the end of the period, the ducks held a 4-0 lead.

"You really have helped Goldberg." Julie told me as the second period began.

"I know. He looks like a completely different goalie." I told her and brought my mind back to the game at hand.

Dwayne took the face off to start the second period. The Ducks once again struck quickly, as Guy took the pass from Dwayne and stuck it in the back of the net. Goldberg remained solid, blocking all of the shots that came his way, all be it there wasn't many that did. I couldn't help but smile at the performance he was putting on and I hoped that I could put up one to match him in my game. The end of the second period resulted in a 9-0 lead for the Ducks. Sound familiar?

The Ducks didn't allow the same mistake to happen again. They came out strong and scored two quick goals. Blake did manage to get on the board. Portman had been put in the box for tripping and Goldberg gave up the power play goal. After that goal, I was forced to leave to get ready for my game. When I came back out to the ice, dressed in my new varsity Ducks uniform, I was pleased to find out that Goldberg didn't surrender any more goals and the Ducks had won 14-1.

I skated out to warm up for our game. For some reason I was nervous. Goldberg had already scored a goal on me and I couldn't let him have a better goaltending performance then me too. The game began and I watched nervously as the ref dropped the puck and Mark Schumacher easily won the first face off. He quickly glided up the ice as Cole kept the other players off of him. Mark got off a clean shot on net, but the Blake goalie easily made the stick save. Before I knew what was happening, the puck was on my end of the ice and in the back of the net. I had a feeling this was going to be a long game. It was one minute into the season and I had already given up a goal. I had already failed to give a better performance then Goldberg. I decided to buckle down. I had to at least give a performance that was equally as good or else he should be the one coaching me.

I watched Mark give me a dirty look as Cole took the next face off. I wondered what he had meant earlier when he told me that I had better not lose this game for them. He had told me this every game since Riley was kicked off the team. I didn't want to find out. I came back to reality just in time to see the puck come flying at my head. I stuck my glove out in the air and closed my eyes. I didn't hear the siren go off, so I figured everything was okay. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the puck lying in front of me. I quickly covered it up, making it my very first save of the game. I could hear Julie cheering for me up in the stands. I looked her way and quickly mouthed, "I love you," to her before getting back to the game.

After getting the first save out of the way, I calmed down. I managed to get by the rest of the period without giving up a goal. Mark had scored on a breakaway and we headed into the second period tied with the Bears. Mark took the first face off in the second period and easily won it. A few quick passes resulted in an open shot for Chuck Johnson. Chuck put the puck top shelf into the back of the net. Jake's goal brought on a string of goals for us and we entered the third period leading 5-1.

The third period was an interesting one. I almost felt sorry for the Blake player when Cole slammed him into the boards with so much force that the kid's mask broke. From what I could tell, the kid hit his head hard, and was bleeding. It was almost reminiscent of when Portman had sent Cole flying through the glass. They were taking him in, just to be sure that he was okay and probably for a few stitches. The period continued after a thirty minute delay and when the game resumed I was as sharp as ever. Blake brought on an onslaught of their own and I was able to save every shot that came my way. I couldn't have been more thrilled when Chuck and Mark each scored hat trick goals and we led 8-1. The remainder of the game was harmless. We scored a couple of more goals to bring the final score to 10-1.

**Push the little blue button and leave a comment. The next chapter will start the childcare classes. **


	34. Changing a Dirty Diaper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks. 

**A/N:** This will be my last update for about a week. I have to move back to college and won't have internet access until next Thursday. I will try to update Together in Boston before I leave on Saturday. 

**Changing a Dirty Diaper**

The next week went by pretty fast. Julie was actually able to make it to school everyday and my hockey practices relatively easy. Eden Hall had been able to win all of their hockey games that week, Goldberg even gave the JV team two shut out victories. It was finally Wednesday and I defiantly dreaded the day. It was the day that Julie and I would have to start the child care class. I don't know why I dreaded it so bad, probably because I thought that I would look like an idiot in front of everyone there. 

We walked into the classroom, down at the community center and found that it was full of couples just like us. The one thing I noticed was that most of them were Julie's age or maybe a little older. For some reason I was quite surprised at the amount of teenage girls that were in our class. We found two free seats next to each other and sat down just before the instructor came into the classroom. 

"My name is Mrs. Robinson and welcome to the Minneapolis Child Care Class. I will be your instructor." The brown haired, heavy woman sat her briefcase down on the desk and stared back out at the class. "In this class you will learn all of the necessary techniques you will need to take proper care of your baby. Among other things you will learn the proper way to feed, change, and hold your baby. This is a five week class and you are expected to be here every week. Anyone who arrives late will be locked out, so be here on time." 

"Oh boy," I sighed under my breath. "This is going to be hell." 

"Now the first thing we're going to do is go around the room and we're going to tell our name, age, and how far along we are." She then pointed directly at Julie and I. "We'll start with the two of you." 

Julie spoke first. "My name is Julie, I'm fifteen years old, and I am five weeks pregnant." 

"And what about your boyfriend there?" 

I hung my head. "I'm Scooter and I'm eighteen years old." Without even looking I knew she was giving me the same look I had been receiving ever since we found out Julie was pregnant. _Stupid, small minded people. _

"Alright, what about the two of you?" Mrs. Robinson pointed to the couple that was sitting in the seats next to Julie and I. 

"My name is Melissa, I'm sixteen years old and I am seven months pregnant." 

"And you, young man?" 

"I'm Steven and I'm seventeen years old." 

Mrs. Robinson then moved on to the other side of the class and I completely lost interest in what she was doing. Instead Julie and I struck up a conversation with Steven and Melissa. 

"So your seven months along?" Julie asked Melissa and they turned their attention to us. 

"Yeah, I can't wait until this little one is born. The last seven months have been hell for me." Melissa answered as she rubbed her enlarged stomach. 

"Yeah, especially at school. Kids can be so cruel you know." Steven added, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. 

"Believe me, I know. Julie and I go to private school. It gets pretty tough there, especially if your not one of the 'it' people." 

"So are you guys brother and sister?" Melissa asked us. "I know that lady called you boyfriend and girlfriend, but your age difference might tell otherwise." 

"No. Actually, we are boyfriend and girlfriend." I said and they seamed surprised. 

"Oh, we're sorry man. We just thought that…" 

"It's okay," I interrupted. 

"Then are your parents' okay with the two of you being together?" Steven asked and I shook my head. 

"No. I know what your saying. Julie's mother hates me and I'm a positive paternity test away from being in jail." I lowered my head. 

"Then there is a possibility that you are not the father?" Melissa asked interested. 

"No, he's defiantly the father." Julie stepped in a little offended by the comment. 

"Our friend Adam, who is Julie's age told the authorities that he is the father so I wouldn't go to jail. But of course the authorities now want a paternity test to be sure." 

"Well if he told the cops that, then not everyone in your school is so bad." Steven answered and I had to admit, he had a point. 

"No, everyone's not bad. Julie's friends are great, but everyone else, well that's a different story." 

"So, Melissa, I have to ask." Julie looked at the young girl. "Does the morning sickness ever get better?" 

"Yeah, it gets better over time, but it doesn't go away completely." she answered smiling. 

"Oh, joy." I almost laughed at Julie's enthusiasm, but before I had the chance Mrs. Robinson was n the front of the class once more. 

"Alright class. Today we are going to learn how to change your babies diaper." She told us then walked over to a table which held several baby dolls that I was sure we would be practicing on. "Now each person is to come up here and pick up a doll, a box of baby wipes and a diaper, then you are going to get back to your seats. No if you will please come on up." Julie and I got up and got the things that were needed. _Hopefully this isn't one of those Betsy Wetsy type dolls. _

"Alright class, now that you have your dolls we are going to get started. We are first going to do this together, then you guys are going to practice doing it on your own." She took a doll of her own and started showing us what to do. "Now the first step is to unfasten the tabs and fasten them back on themselves so they don't stick to your baby, but don't remove the dirty diaper yet." She showed us what to do and I carefully repeated what she had done. 

"Maybe this won't be so bad," I whispered to Julie, but she just ignored me. 

"Now the second step is to wipe away excess poop from the genital area with the corner of the diaper, taking care to cover the penis with a clean cloth if your baby is a boy, so he doesn't pee all over himself (and you) while you're changing him." 

"Gross," Julie stated and I couldn't help but smile at her, even if I did agree. I did as I was told and pretended to wipe away any excess smelly stuff. 

"Now you grasp your baby by the ankles, lifting his bottom off the changing table and fold the dirty diaper in half under your baby, unsoiled side up." I thought that that sounded like it would hurt the baby, but I did it anyway. I figured Mrs. Robinson knew more of what she was talking about then I did. But then again, if she knew anything she knew more then me. 

"The next thing you should do is use a baby wipe or wet cloth to clean your baby's front thoroughly. For a girl, be sure to wipe from front to back so that she doesn't get an infection. Then you should do the same to your baby's bottom." I did as Mrs. Robinson illustrated, wiping from front to back. 

"Now your final step is to swap a clean diaper for the dirty one. The clean diaper's top half , look for the tabs, should go under your baby's bottom, and the other half should come up between his legs. Latch the tabs and throw away the dirty diaper and your finished." I did as I was told and had to admit, the newly diapered doll looked pretty good. "Now class, you are now going to practice doing this completely on your own." 

Feeling confident in my new found ability, I tried it on my own. I unlatched the diaper and wiped away the excess stinky stuff. Then I lifted the doll up by the ankles and wiped it properly. I exchanged diapers and latched the new one closed. "There I'm finished." I told Julie and she looked over at my doll and laughed. "What wrong?" 

"You put the diaper on backwards that's all." Julie said showing me my mistake. 

"Oh," I lifted the baby up to fix it when I realized the doll was on the edge of the table. My grip was loosening and before I had a chance to stop it, the doll fell to the floor. 

The eyes of the class was immediately on me. Mrs. Robinson now stood in front of me as I reach to the floor to retrieve the doll which was now headless. "Young man, I hope this isn't the way you plan to treat your baby." 

"No mam. I just…" 

She cut me off before I had a chance to finish. "No buts, I suggest you start taking this a seriously and stop goofing off. Now put your baby's head back on and try it again." 

What a way to start off in class. I kill my baby. This is going to be an interesting five weeks. 


	35. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 35 **

**Valentines Day**

A couple of weeks went by and I became even more protective of Julie. It was Valentines Day and I had something very special planned for Julie. It was our first Valentines Day together and I wanted to make it one to remember. I carefully picked out a gift that I knew she would love and made reservations at the Minnesota Club for dinner.

"These are for you." I kissed her softly as I handed her the red roses and the chocolate candy.

"That is so sweet." Julie smiled as she put the flowers in the water and then sunk her teeth into one of the chocolates. "Mmm. My favorite."

I smiled back at her. "Are you ready to go?" I asked as I opened the door for her.

We headed to the Minnesota Club and we were shown to our seats and our orders were taken. Julie and I both decided to go with the chicken. "What do you think? Is it good?" I asked.

Julie took a bite of the chicken. "Yeah, it's good, but you didn't have to go this far. We could have just stopped at Mickey's."

"I know, but I wanted tonight to be special. It's our first Valentines Day together and I want us to be able to remember this night."

"I remember every night that I spend with you." Julie told me.

I smiled. "You know what I mean." I told her. "I want tonight to stand out over all of the other nights."

"Well, it has so far." Julie answered.

"Glad to hear it." I told her as I moved my chair closer to hers.

"And do you have anything planned for after we leave here?" Julie asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking we could watch a movie together at the house." I suggested.

"_Gone With the Wind_?"

"Again?" I asked. "We just watched that movie last week."

"I know, but I want to watch it again." Julie tilted her head and gave me those puppy dog eyes that she knew I would never be able to resist.

I sighed, giving in. "Alright. We'll cuddle up on the couch and watch the movie yet again. Next week, however, I am choosing the movie."

"Fine. Next week when we watch a movie, you can choose whatever you want as long as it isn't something dirty."

"I would never try to watch anything dirty." I placed my hand on my chest acting offended and trying my best to look innocent. "Just be prepared to watch and action movie."

"Can't wait." Julie told me sarcastically.

"Good." I kissed her gently before taking the final bite of my dinner. "I have a gift for you." I smiled at her.

"You do?" She asked confused. "I thought that the flowers and the chocolates were my gift."

"No, not even close." I told her as I reach into my pocket and pulled out the small, black box. I kissed Julie passionately on the lips before presenting the box in front of her face. "Happy Valentines Day."

Julie's face lit up as she saw the box. She slowly took the velvet box out of my hand and opened it up to reveal a ring. "It's beautiful, but you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." I told her as I helped her guide the ring onto her finger. "I just wanted to get you something to let you know how much I care about you."

"Scooter, I already know how much you care about me. You don't have to buy me expensive gifts to show me that." Julie told me as she continued to look down at the ring.

"I know I don't have to, but I don't know how much longer we are going to be together and I always want you to have that reminder." I told her.

"Scooter, you are not going to jail. I have a good feeling about this." Julie told me confidently.

"Well that makes one of us. I'm not so sure." I told her. "Anyway," I started; bring the attention back to the ring. "It's a promise ring."

"It's beautiful."

I smirked. "I thought you might like it. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I am always going to be there for you. Even if I am stuck in a jail cell somewhere, you are always going to be the only girl that I will ever love for the rest of my life. I promise you that you are not going to be alone in this. I'm going to take care of my kid and not be one of those dead beat dads on the Maury Show, who never take care of their responsibility. I went to the Bank yesterday and transferred my inheritance to a dual account so that you will be able to access it if I go to jail."

"You didn't have to do that either." Julie told me as the tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

I wiped the tears that were falling from her face. "I know, but it's the only way that I can make sure that my girl and my baby are well taken care of." I kissed her once more. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, but can we stop at Mickey's on the way home? I know we just ate, but I have a major craving for a hamburger and fries."

I smiled, "whatever you want."

I did as Julie asked and we stopped at Mickey's to get something to take home. I ordered Julie's hamburger and fries as she waited by the door. Casey handed me the food and just as I was about to pay, I heard Julie's voice come from the door. "Get your hands off me."

I turned around quickly to see a trucker with his hand on Julie's wrist. "Come on sweet thing, don't you want to see what it's like to be with a real man?"

I handed Casey a ten before quickly heading over to where the man had Julie. "I believe she told you to get your hands off of her." I jerked the man's hand away and he turned to face me.

"And just who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" He asked pushing me backwards.

"Her boyfriend and I'm telling you to leave her alone." I told him, clenching my fists.

He just laughed and made another move towards Julie. I did the only thing I could think of, I swung hard with my right fist and landed a blow to the man's jaw. The trucker fell down and I lead Julie out to the car. As I promised Julie, we headed home and popped _Gone With the Wind_ in the VCR. "Thanks for saving me back there." Julie told me as she ate her hamburger.

"Hey, I told you. I will always be there for you." I told her as she laid her head down on my shoulder as her eyes drifted shut.

**Finally an update after a week. Thanks for being patient with me. Only twelve more chapters after this one and I can start combining this with the end of the story. Now, please, take note of the blue review button. If you push it and leave a kind review, it will be much appreciated. **


	36. Final Class

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. 

**A/N: This was meant to be posted on Thursday, but my school's administrators have decided to be bitches and have blocked the damn site, stating sexual content as the reasoning. Unfortunately, unless I can convince them to reconsider, which is unlikely, I will only be allowed to post on weekends. **

Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 36 

Final class 

A couple of weeks went by and the child care classes continued. Thankfully, we were getting ready to go to our final class. We had become good friends with Melissa and her husband and it was going to be sad that we wouldn't see each other any more, yet we were also glad that we would now have our Wednesday evenings free. 

We walked into class and took our usual seats behind Melissa and Steven. "I can't believe this is the last class. I still feel so unprepared." Melissa told us. 

Julie smiled at her. "I know what you mean. It seams like only yesterday we started these classes and I don't feel that much prepared now then I did then." 

"I feel okay about my abilities." I stated proudly. "I haven't knocked the dolls head off in weeks." 

"That's great to know Scooter, else wise you would be staying away from our kid." Julie told me. 

"I could have still held her though, right?" 

Julie turned her head and gave me that 'are you crazy' look. "Only if there were pillows all around you so our baby wouldn't get hurt." 

"I wasn't going to hurt our baby, I………" I started, but stopped when Mrs. Robinson walked in. 

"As you know, today will be you last class. Today will be a combination of all of the things that you have already learned." She started. "You are all going to come up here and get one of the battery powered crying babies. Your objective is simple; get the baby to stop crying. Once you have done that, you are free to leave. Come and get your babies and get started." 

Julie and I headed up to the front of the room and each of grabbed a crying baby and took it back to our seats. I thought back to our previous lessons and quickly got started. I decided that it would be best if I tried to feed the baby first. When that didn't work, I went back to an old favorite of mine. 

I unfastened the tabs of the diaper and fasten them back on themselves so they don't stick to the crying baby. Once I completed that task I wiped away excess poop from the genital area with the corner of the diaper. I then grasped the crying baby by the ankles, lifting his bottom off the changing table and folded the dirty diaper in half under the baby, unsoiled side up. Next I used a baby wipe to clean the baby's front thoroughly. Then I did the same to the baby's bottom. Finally I swapped a clean diaper for the dirty one and latched the tabs together. I was pleased to find that once I was finished the baby stopped crying. I smiled and returned the baby to the front of the class, without dropping the baby on its head. 

I retuned to Julie and watched, amused, as she continued to work on her baby. I watched as she tried changing the diaper. Julie grew frustrated as that solution did not work and the baby continued to cry. By this time most of the other couples had already finished and were starting to file out of the classroom. 

Next, I watched as Julie tried to feed her baby. She closed her eyes tightly, in frustration, when the baby did not stop crying. "I hope we'll see you guys around." Melissa told me as she and Steven left, leaving Julie and I as the only ones left in the classroom, along with the teacher. 

"Yeah, hopefully." I answered, shaking Steven's hand as I continued to watch Julie try yet another strategy. 

Julie took a deep breath and sighed as the latest action failed to work as well. Finally letting her frustration out, Julie lifted the doll and shook it violently. "Why the hell won't you stop crying?" I couldn't help but laugh out loud at how frustrated she was. Up until this point she had been flying through these classes with a breeze while I had been struggling. It was nice to have things turned around for once. 

'Ms. Gaffney, just what do you think you are doing?" Julie stopped shaking the baby and looked up to see Mrs. Robinson standing over her with her hands on her hips. "You can't go around shaking your baby." 

"I know that." Julie stated, calming down a little. "I just got a little frustrated." 

"Is this the way you are going to act when you have your child, and he or she will not stop crying? If so, then I must recommend that you do the right thing and give up your baby." Mrs. Robinson chastised Julie. She then looked to me. "And you, this is in no way, shape, or form funny." 

I quickly stopped laughing as Julie answered Mrs. Robinson. "I'm not going to treat my baby like that." 

"Good." She answered, walking back up to her desk. 

"Have you tried giving the baby his pacifier?" I asked. 

A light went on in Julie's eyes and she tried my suggestion. Afterwards, sure enough, the baby stopped crying. Julie breathed a sigh of relief as she returned the baby to the front. Mrs. Robinson gave us both certificates stating that we had sufficiently passed the class. We headed out of the classroom and down to the parking lot. As we opened the main door to the parking lot, my stomach jumped up into my throat at the sight I saw. "Oh my God." 

**Please take note of the review button. Please push it and leave a comment.**


	37. Delivering a Baby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks. 

**Trial of Love Rewrite: Chapter 37 **

**Delivering a Baby**

When Julie and I stepped outside we were horrified to find Melissa lying on the sidewalk, screaming, with her head resting on Steven's lap. "Oh my God." I was shaking. "Is she alright?" I asked, even though it was pretty obvious that she wasn't. 

"She's in labor." Steven told me as Julie kneeled down and took her hand. 

"I'll go see if Mrs. Robinson is still here." I told them and turned and ran back inside to the classroom. Mrs. Robinson was nowhere in sight and I wasn't sure how she had gotten out without us seeing her leave. I quickly headed back outside. "She's already left. I think she went out the back way or something." 

"There's a back way?" 

I shrugged. "I guess so." 

"We already called an ambulance." Melissa stated through her strained breaths. 

"However, I don't think they are going to make it in time." Steven told us, the worry evident in his voice. 

"Why?" I asked. "How far dilated is she?" 

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like a doctor?" Steven yelled at me. 

"She's your girlfriend. Why don't you look and see?" I shot back. 

"I can't look down there." 

"And why not?" I asked astonished. 

"Because, if I look down there and see the baby coming out, then I am going to pass out." 

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. 

"No. Why don't you do it?" Steven asked. 

"Are you crazy? I am not going to look at your girlfriend." 

"Will one of you to babies just do it?" Julie told us, looking annoyed. 

"It's okay Scooter. If Steven is too Scared you can look." Melissa told me. 

It was obvious that Steven wasn't going to look, so I went ahead and did it. "I don't know, maybe about nine centimeters. How far away did they say the paramedics were?"  
"Forty-five minutes." Steven told us frantically. 

"Alright, Julie, take my cell and dial 911. The operator should be able to talk us through the delivery." I told Julie, handing her my phone. 

Julie dialed the number and waited for the station to pick up. "Hello, my friend is in labor. The ambulance is on the way, but they aren't going to make it in time." Julie told them slowly. "Okay, so you can walk me through this.? Great." 

"Just repeat everything she says back to me." I instructed Julie. "What's the first thing I have to do?" 

"The operator says do not freak out. Childbirth is designed to be noisy, messy and scary as a deterrent to the less committed. Your role is to be comforting and reassuring no matter how awful you feel." 

"I can do that." I answered. "I am completely calm and in control of this situation." 

"Unlike Steven." Melissa added. 

"Melissa, are there any problems Scooter should be aware so I can tell emergency personnel?" 

"No." Melissa answered and Julie repeated the word back to the operator. 

"Scooter, you need to talk to Melissa. Tell her to breathe. If she feels like pushing, encourage her to pant instead. Wait until the contractions are strong and the baby is emerging (crowning). Have her push when contractions are strong and rest at other times." 

"Alright did you hear what she said? Do not push yet, just breathe." 

"Alright, spread out a shower curtain, clean towels or newspaper. Help Melissa sit at the edge of a bed or table with her hips hanging off and knees apart. If labor is too far along or it's too painful to climb on a bed or table, place a stack of newspapers or towels under her hips to raise them high enough to help deliver the baby's shoulders." 

"Alright, just take my jacket." I told her as I took my coat off. "And scoot over to the edge here and we should be fine." 

"Push on the next contraction." Julie instructed. 

We didn't have to wait long for that contraction to come. "Push," I instructed as I held out my hands waiting for the baby. 

"Cup the baby's head in your hands once it starts to come out and move it slightly downward as she pushes. If the umbilical cord is wrapped around the head or neck, gently work it free and clear the baby's mouth of any obstructions. Help the shoulders to ease out one at a time. Once both shoulders are clear, the baby should slip right out--so hang on!" I took Julie's advice and cupped the baby's head as it came out. Only a minute or so later, after several swear from Melissa, the baby was out and the first cries were heard. 

"What is it?" Melissa asked, excited. 

I smiled, as I looked up at her. "It's a boy." 

"Steven we have a son." Melissa told him, and then kissed him gently on the lips. 

"Wipe the baby's face with a towel and check that the nose and mouth is clear." 

"It's clear." 

"Wrap the baby in a clean towel or shirt and gently lay it on Melissa's abdomen or at her breast (depending on how long the cord is)." I did as she told me, wrapping the baby in Steven's jacket. 

"Do not try to pull the placenta out. If it comes out on its own, wrap it in a newspaper or towel and keep it above the level of the baby's head until help arrives. Do not cut the cord." 

"Alright." I answered. "Anything else?" 

"Keep the mother and baby comfortable, warm and dry, and do nothing else if help is on the way." Julie instructed. "Alright. Thank you." Julie told the operator, before hanging up the phone. 

"So, have you thought about what you want to name the baby?" I asked. 

"No, but I was thinking Scott Tyler Oakes." Melissa replied and Steven nodded. 

"I think it is perfect." Steven said. 

If I didn't consider myself such a macho guy, I might have cried right then. "You don't have to name him after me." 

"We want to. After all, you are the one who delivered him. I don't want to think about what would have happened, had it been left up to Steven." 

"Hey." Steven protested and Julie and I smiled at them. The paramedics arrived a couple of minutes later. Melissa and the baby were taken to the hospital and Steven met them there. It was nice to see that everything had worked out for them. 

**Please take note of the review button. Please push it and leave an inspirational comment. Only ten more chapters left on this rewrite. Afterwards, I will combine this with the end of the story, making them into one whole 68 chapter story. **


	38. Surprise Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the ducks. 

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 38**

**Surprise Party**

Julie's birthday was quickly approaching and I wanted to do something special for her. Therefore, I had no other choice, but to enlist the help of the ducks. "Hey guys," I greeted them as I approached them. "I need your help and you can't tell Julie." 

"What's up man?" Charlie asked. 

"Well, as I'm sure you all know, Julie's birthday is tomorrow and I want to do something special for her. I was hoping to throw her a surprise party and I was wondering if you guys would be willing to help." 

"Yeah, we'll do anything you need." Adam told me. 

I smiled. "I already have everything bought. All the stuff is hidden in the closet off the guest room. I was wondering if you guys could come by tomorrow evening at about six to set it up and if one of you could pick up the cake." 

"Don't worry, we've got your back. Just leave your door unlocked and we will set everything up." Connie assured me. "What about you? How are you getting Julie out of the house?" 

"I'm taking her out to dinner." I answered leaving. I turned back one last time. "Oh yeah, feel free to bring dates." 

The following night went off as planned. Julie and I left the house around six and got some dinner at Mickey's. For some reason I wanted her to think that I had forgot so that she would be even more surprised when we got back to the apartment. My plan must have worked because by the time we left the restaurant, Julie wasn't speaking to me. She must have been pretty pissed that I had "forgotten" her birthday. 

We arrived back at the apartment around seven thirty. Julie slowly opened the door and walked inside, turning the light switch on. "Surprise!" The Ducks yelled, jumping our form their hiding spots. 

Julie hugged the ducks and I quickly noticed that none of them had brought dates like I had thought they were. Charlie had brought Linda, but that was it. I looked over at Julie and she was smiling. "Do you like it?" I asked her. 

"This was your idea?" she looked at me and I smiled back. 

"Yeah, the party was my idea, but the Ducks are the real hero's. They sat all of this up." 

"Thanks guys, this is really great." I thought Julie was going to break into tears again, but she was able to contain herself. 

"Well, why don't we all get some of cake and get this party started." Portman stated, pulling out some beers. 

"Where did you get those," I was a little concerned. 

"This girl that I'm going out with, her sister hooked us up." 

"If she is your girl. Why isn't she here?" I asked. 

Portman shrugged. "Because none of you know her. She goes to some public school on the other side of town." 

"Portman, you do realize that I can't drink this stuff." Julie walked over to him with her hands on her hips. 

"I know, I thought of that." he handed her a soda, and I started cutting the cake. 

After everyone had their cake and drinks, the real party began. Of course it was Portman's idea to want to play truth or dare. I wanted to dispute the idea, but Julie and the rest of the ducks went along with it. "Fine we'll play, but I'm gonna start. " I looked around the room, searching for the first target. Finally I came to a decision. "Charlie, truth or dare?" 

Charlie looked scared and he swallowed his cake in a gulp. "I pick uh, truth, no dare, wait wait, truth. Yeah truth." 

I thought for a moment thinking of the perfect question. I wanted it to be something nasty. Finally I came up with the perfect question. "If you were a homosexual, which one of your friends would you find the hottest?" 

"Do I have to answer that?" Charlie complained seemingly grossed out. I didn't feel bad though, they suggested the game and this is how it's played, brutally. 

"Yeah, you do." Portman answered eagerly. 

Charlie looked at the floor before answering, "Banks." Everyone laughed and both Charlie and Banks turned bright red. "Yeah, whatever, it's my turn. Um, Averman, truth or dare." 

"I choose dare." Averman was confident in his decision. 

"Alright, I dare you to go to the next apartment, knock on the door, and when they answer, you have to ask them if they have seen your lost bra." 

Averman frowned and slowly got up and headed out the door. We all quickly followed him out into the hall and watched him knock on the next door over. A old woman answered and she looked at Averman with curiosity. "Um, I'm new here and I was wondering if you have seen my lost bra. I am completely lost without it." The old woman slammed the door in Averman's face and we burst out laughing. "Is that a no?" Averman shrugged and we headed back into the apartment and settled down once more. "Luis, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Do you talk and flirt with yourself in the mirror?" 

Luis blushed, "yes, I tell myself how hot I am every morning." Somehow this didn't come as that big of a shock to me. "Alright fine." Luis started scanning over the ducks. "Portman truth or dare?" 

"Duh, dare." Who didn't figure that Portman would go that way?  
"Scooter do you have a video camera?" Luis turned to me and I nodded. "Go get it." I went to the bedroom and came back with the camera. "Alright Portman, I dare you to sing and do the hand Motions to _I'm a Little tea pot, _while we film you." 

"No way. I am not doing that." Portman crossed his arms. 

"Oh no, Portman, You have to. That's the rules." Charlie reminded him with a smile. 

"Fine," Portman grumbled standing up. "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my stout." he put one hand on his hip and made the stout with the other one. "When I get all steamed up, then I shout, Tip me over and pour me out." he leaned to his side, to show that he was pouring out the tea. Once he was finished I finally got the chance to laugh, as I had been filming the entire event. It took everyone a few minutes to calm down before the next question was asked. "Banks, Truth or dare." 

"Dare," Adam responded and we were all rather shocked. 

"Well, since Cherie would think you were hot if he was gay, I dare you to kiss him." Adam made a face before leaning toward Charlie and quickly kissing him on the lips. He pulled away wiping his mouth with all he had in him. I couldn't help but laugh and he eyed me suspiciously. "Scooter, truth or dare." 

"Truth, I guess." I wasn't sure what I should pick, so I went with my instinct. 

"IS Julie the only person that you have ever you……..You know'd with?" 

I couldn't believe he actually asked me that. "Technically." I whispered so that no one would hear what I had said. 

"What did you say?" Fulton looked at me. 

"I said technically." I said louder. "I've been as close do doing it, without actually doing a couple of times long before I met Julie, but I never done anything. Julie was the first and only for me." I looked at the floor, embarrassed that I had just told my sexual past to a bunch of people that I really hadn't known all that long. 

Sensing the tension of the situation, and the fact that there was no more cake or beer, Connie quickly changed the subject. "Come on guys, games over. I think it's time for Julie to open her gifts." 

Julie was led over to her gifts and we watched as she opened them. "Here, open mine first." I told her, handing her the small box. Julie tore the paper off and looked inside. I watched as Julie's eyes grew wide as she took out the diamond bracelet. "I thought it would look good on you." 

"Scooter this is beautiful." Julie kissed me and I couldn't help but smile. I watched as Julie excitedly put the bracelet on her wrist. "I love it." 

"Alright, alright. Open mine next." Goldberg stated impatiently. 

There's no need to bore you with who got her which gift, so let's just say she got some cd's, some t-shirts, and I think it was a gift that Coach Bombay had sent that was an original ducks jersey with her name along with a smaller one for the baby. By the time Julie finished with the gifts it was pretty late and Julie wanted to go to bed. I wouldn't have felt right partying without her, so I followed her into the bedroom. Of course I told the ducks that they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted, which of course meant that they were there the next morning when we woke up. 

**Please take note of the blue button and leave an inspirational review!**


	39. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the ducks. 

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 39 **

**Unexpected Visitor**

As I had expected, the Ducks were all asleep in the living room of our apartment when we woke up the next morning. The living room was, of course, a complete mess. I watched as Julie made her way over to the stereo and flipped it on. The music blared out loudly and the twelve Ducks plus Linda awoke with a start. 

"What the hell?" Portman yelled, grabbing his head. "I was sleeping." 

"It's time for you guys to get up." I told them. 

"And help us clean." Julie added. 

"Yeah, and help us clean this place up. It looks like a pig pen." I agreed. 

"What did you call me?" Goldberg yelled. 

"Nothing," I answered. "Just get up." 

Reluctantly the ducks got up and dusted themselves off. "You're right." Adam looked at me. "This place is a mess." 

"Come on guys, let's help clean up." Charlie told them. 

"Why should we have to help?" Portman complained. 

"Yeah?" Fulton agreed. 

"Because we are the ones who made most of this mess." Guy reasoned. 

"Come on," Connie pushed the bashes. "It won't kill the two of you to help us clean up." 

The bashes didn't put up any more fight; instead they joined the Ducks in picking up the trash off of the living room floor. I was just about to bend down to pick up a beer can, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Julie bending over to pick up a can. 

I rushed over to her. "You shouldn't be doing that." I told her. 

She gave me that look that made all men around the world cower in fear. "Scooter, I already told you. I am pregnant, not helpless." 

_Great. Now she's pissed at me. Think Scooter think. Ooh, I got it. _I smiled at her as I led her over to the recliner and had her sit down and prop her feat up. "I know that sweetheart. It's just that, you shouldn't have to clean up the mess of your own surprise birthday party." I told her. "It wouldn't be fair. Now, you just relax and let us take care of the mess." 

Luckily for me, Julie bought it and let the ducks and I clean up the mess. After the place was clean, the ducks left before I could find something else for them to do. Once the last of them was out the door I fell on the couch and Julie sat next to me. 

"What do you want to do?" Julie asked. 

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked back. 

"Let's just watch some television." Julie told me. 

"Alright," I agreed. We ended up not moving off of the couch until the doorbell rang several hours later. 

I got up and answered it and immediately wished that I hadn't. "Hello, Darling." Elizabitch pushed past me and made her way over to Julie. "How is my sweet darling?" She then turned to me. "And what the hell are you doing out of jail?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I sneered. "The real question is what the hell are you doing here?" 

"I came to see my Darling Julie on her birthday." 

"Well you're about a day late." Julie snapped. 

"What?" 

"My birthday was yesterday, Mother." 

"No it wasn't." Elizabitch argued. 

"Yes." Julie stated. "It was." 

"What do you really want?" I asked annoyed. 

"I came to convince my Julie to come home with me, where I can take care of her." Elizabitch stated, sticking her nose up in the air at me. 

"She is well taken care of here." I told her. 

"Julie dear," Elizabitch ignored me. "Come on home and let me take care of you. You won't have to worry about anything. I'll raise the baby as if it was my own and you will never have to see this, rapist again." 

"First of all, Mother, like Scooter said I am well taken care of here. Second, you are not going to be raising our baby, Scooter and I am raising it. And finally, Scooter is not a rapist; he is a sweetheart, where you are just a bitch." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me." Julie stated. 

Elizabitch then turned to me and slapped my face hard. "What have you done to my sweet baby?" 

"I didn't do anything to her. Maybe she just got sick and tired of all of your bullshit. Now would you please get the hell out of OUR apartment?" 

"I don't have anywhere to go. All the hotels don't have any vacancies." She told us. I knew it was a lie. 

"Not my problem. You can drive to the next town. Now get out." I told her. 

"Julie?" 

"Get out Mother." 

"You can bet money that I will be back." Elizabitch exclaimed as she walked out the door. 

I slammed the door behind her. "I'm sure you will be." 

**Please take note of the blue button and leave an inspirational review! We are almost at the end. **

**A/N: **I wrote these updates out throughout the week and meant to post them all on Friday. However, on my way home, I was in a car accident and broke my ankle. I'm only posting these now because they are already typed out. I probably won't get around to typing anything else out and posting for at least a week or two. I'm sorry for any inconvenience.


	40. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.**

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 40**

**Heartbeat**

"Are you almost ready to go?" I asked as I came into our bedroom. "If you don't hurry we are going to be late."

"Will you relax. We are not going to be late. Our appointment isn't for another hour." Julie scolded me as she continued working with her hair. "You should know that it takes women longer to get ready then it does men."

I looked at my watch. "Julie our appointment is in half an hour."

"No it isn't. It's at 2:30." Julie told me.

"No," I handed her the appointment card. "It's at 2:00 sharp."

Julie's eyes widened as she read over the card. "We're going to be late." She put down the brush and looked at me. "Do I look okay?"

I smiled. "Julie, you look beautiful. You always do." I told her. "But we had better get going."

Julie nodded and followed me out to the car. Twenty minutes later we were standing in the doctor's office. "Sorry we're late. I was having some hair issues." Julie told the receptionist.

"Don't worry. You're right on time." The receptionist told us. "Just have a seat and the doctor will call you back in a few minutes."

Julie and I sat down and I started getting the same feelings as before. There were several older women there and I felt their eyes on me. It was like having the scorn of fifteen Elizabitxh's staring strait at me. Mercifully, the wait wasn't long and Julie was called back. I was relieved to be able to step back into the exam room and away from the mothers in the waiting room.

"Would you please step on the scale." The nurse instructed Julie and Julie did as she was told. "Well, it looks like your weight is…"

"I don't want to know." Julie told her before she had a chance to get the words out of her mouth. "I just want to know if it is normal or not."

The nurse looked at me. "Julie is a little sensitive about her weight." I explained.

"Well don't worry dear. Your weight is perfectly normal." The nurse told Julie as she started on getting Julie's blood pressure. "And your blood pressure is normal as well." The nurse headed for the door. "Dr. Gunnell will be in in a minute."

"Thanks." I told her as she walked out.

"What do you mean I'm sensitive about my weight?" Julie asked me, hands on her hips.

"Well, you didn't want to know what your weight was so I just assumed that was why."

"Well you shouldn't assume, Scooter. It only makes an ass out of, oh hello Dr. Gunnell." Julie smiled.

I turned my head and sure enough Dr. Gunnell had walked in during Julie's little speech about assuming things. "Julie, Scooter, it's nice to see the two of you again."

"Yeah, you too." I answered.

"How are you feeling Julie?" Dr. Gunnell asked.

"I am feeling great. What are we going to be doing today?"

"We will be doing another ultrasound and you may be able to hear you baby's heartbeat."

"Then let's get started." Julie told her excitedly. Julie was hooked up to the machine and the jelly was poured on her enlarging tummy. Pretty soon the image of the baby was brought up on the small screen. "There she is, our little bundle of joy."

"Julie we don't know if the baby is a she yet." I reminded her.

"Trust me, our baby is a she." I didn't want to start an argument with her so I let it drop. It wasn't worth sleeping on the couch over.

"Alright, have it your way, she." I told her.

"It will still be a couple of months before we will know for sure the sex of the baby." Dr. Gunnell told us. She then took her stethoscope and put it to Julie's belly and smiled. "Would you guys like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

"Me first." Julie announced as she put them in her ears. A huge smile spread across Julie's face. "And that thumping sound is our baby?"

Dr. Gunnell nodded. "Yeah. Would you like to take a listen Scooter."

Julie handed me the stethoscope and I put them in my ears. The sound was like music to my ears. Never had the sound of one heartbeat meant so much to me. I smiled. "Wow. I can't believe that that is our baby." I gave the stethoscope back to Dr. Gunnell.

"The baby is in good health." She announced as she wiped the jelly off of Julie with a towel. "That will be all today. You can make an appointment on the way out." Dr. Gunnell told Julie as she walked out of the room. "You guys take care of yourselves."

Julie and I did as we were told and got the appointment on the way out. Luckily, I had already had practice that morning and we were able to go straight home. Little did we know that things were getting ready to be turned upside down.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational comment. There is only six more chapters to rewrite before I start to combine this with the second half of the story. After a year and a half of writing on this, there id finally light at the end of the tunnel.**


	41. Divorced

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 41**

**Divorced **

It wasn't until a couple of days later that we got the phone call. "Hello," I answered. "Oh, hey Mr. Jennings."

"Scooter." He answered.

"I suppose you want to speak with Julie."

"Actually I wanted to speak with both of you."

"Hold on a minute, let me put it on speaker phone." I pressed the button. "Julie's it's your step-father."

"Hi Dad."

"Hello, sweetie."

"What did you need to talk to us about?" I asked.

"It's about Julie's mother." He answered and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Dad, I really don't want to hear about her right now." Julie told him, voicing my sentiments.

"This is very important." He told us. "Julie, your mother and I are splitting up."

"What do you mean splitting up?" Julie asked, panicked.

"We're getting a divorce."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"We had a disagreement." He answered, vaguely.

"About what?" Julie asked.

Mr. Jennings sighed. "About the two of you." He finally answered. "When she came back from Minnesota, I begged her to leave the two of you alone and let you be. She got angry at me because I told her that she should drop the charges against Scooter. She went on some kind of a rant about you being a rapist. She couldn't believe that I was siding with Scooter and had believed that the two of you were deeply in love. She told me she wanted a divorce and I agreed."

"You're on our side?" Julie asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Scooter is a great young man and I know he is taking good care of you. You're mother just can't seem to see that."

"Thank you sir." I told him. "Was that all you wanted to tell us?"

"No. I called to warn the two of you. I am pretty sure that Elizabeth is heading to Minneapolis to help the police along with their investigation."

"Great. That means that the case against Scooter will be even stronger." Julie complained.

"Don't worry, princess. I am going to take it upon myself to hire a lawyer for Scooter. I know a guy and he is supposed to be the best. I am sure he will be able to get Scooter out of all of the charges."

"Thanks you sir, but why?" I asked.

"Like I said, I like you and I think you are good for Julie." He told me.

I couldn't help but smile. At least someone was on my side. "Thanks."

"I better get going. I just wanted to warn you guys that Elizabeth is on her way. She doesn't have any money so I am sure that she will be looking you to up for a place to stay."

"Thanks Dad." Julie told him. "We love you."

"Love you too." He told us just before we hung up the phone. It had only been a couple of minutes after we hung the phone up, when the door bell ring.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, opening the door. I knew it was Elizabitch before I even answered.

"I am moving here." She pushed past me. "I am going to make sure that you are locked away for a long time."

"Did I say you could come in?" I asked.

She ignored the comment and went over to Julie. "Darling, I told you I would be back."

"Get the hell out of our apartment, Mother." Julie told her.

"Sweetie, you are becoming irritable. Do you see what you are letting this boy do to you?"

"Yeah, now I can see you for who you really are, a bitch." Julie told her.

"You can't mean that."

"I do and I bet Dad would agree with me."

"Julie and I just got off the phone with him." I informed her.

"That man is a disgrace. He doesn't care for you Julie. He doesn't care that this gorilla raped you."

"He told me that you are getting a divorce because he is on our side." Julie told her.

"He also told us that you have no money to get a place to stay." I added, smiling. For all I cared she could have slept in a ally dumpster.

"Sure I do. I am going to stay here." She stated as a matter of factly.

"Oh no you are not." I told her quickly.

"That's for sure." Julie agreed.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" She lashed out.

Seeing Elizabitch in such a position was amusing. "The same thing that every other American citizen does, get a job and then find yourself a place to live."

"But I can't get a job tonight. And even when I find a job they aren't going to give me a check on my first day."

"Neither of those is my problem. In fact, I could care less." I told her and Julie nodded her head in agreement.

"But it's raining outside."

She was really starting to get on my last nerve. "Fine. You can stay here TONIGHT. And I mean only tonight. Your ass better be gone by the time we get up in the morning or we'll have the police escort you away. You can find a job tomorrow and stay on the street for all I care."

"Fine." She stated. "But I will be accompanying the two of you to your next doctor's appointment. I want to see for myself that Julie and her baby are okay."

"Whatever." I told her as I headed back to the bedroom, followed shortly by Julie. We went strait to bed and as promised, Elizabitch was gone when we woke up the next morning.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review!**


	42. State Championships

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 42**

**State Championships**

Julie's mother was gone the next morning before we had got out of bed. I was more then thankful for that because I wasn't looking forward to putting up with that witch that morning. I was even more thankful that I didn't see her once over the next two weeks. I was able to concentrate on the Minnesota High School Hockey State Finals. Both the Ducks and Varsity would be competing in the games and I had a good feeling about our chances of winning the games.

The Junior Varsity State Championship game was held first. I sat with my team mates behind the Ducks' bench while Julie sat on the bench with her teammates, ready to cheer Goldberg on. The Ducks were playing the Lloyd High Eagles, the number one rated JV team in the state. Charlie skated over to the center circle where he would be taking the first face off. Charlie stood in the circle and waited for the puck to drop. As soon as it did Charlie was pushed to the ground as the Eagles took the face off. They headed towards the goal, full speed ahead using quick passes to get a wide open shot on Goldberg. Save. I watched as he got the puck to Adam who headed in the other direction with the puck ,he got to center ice before passing Charlie the puck. Charlie saw Dwayne cutting down the center and was able to get him the puck in the right position. Score. Charlie and Dwayne joined the rest of the team on the ice in celebration. Over the noise in the arena I could hear Coach Orion screaming, "Knock that off. Act like you've scored before." I swear that man has no sense of emotion.

The period then went scoreless for the next ten minutes. Lloyd had won the next face off and Portman was soon there after called for slashing, earning a two minute penalty. Winning the next face off the eagles raced down the ice and their speed was to much as their five players quickly overwhelmed our four giving their center an open shot. I heard the siren go off as he was able to just get the puck by Goldberg. The period ended with the score remaining tied at 1 all.

The second period turned out to be a little troublesome for the ducks as the only goal scored was off of a two on one break by the eagles. The third period started disastrous as well because Lloyd easily scored off of the face off, leaving the ducks down by two goals. We made it back on the scoreboard with ten minutes left in the game. Adam was able to maneuver his way through the defense before scoring over the goalies glove. However with fifteen seconds left we were still down by a goal. Orion had pulled Goldberg and Fulton was our extra skater. Charlie headed quickly down ice and found him wide open. Winding back, Fulton fired one of his famous slap shots sending it into the back of the net as the time ran out. The Ducks, including Julie, crowded around Fulton at center ice as he had sent the game into overtime.

The overtime period was a defensive struggle as both teams were playing hard. Lloyd had the puck heading down ice when the center tripped Goldberg in front of the net, allowing the eagles to score. I watched as they celebrated what they thought was a victory. Suddenly I heard the whistle blow and Lloyd was called for the trip, putting the ducks on the power play. We had the advantage and Charlie headed up ice and triple deeked before starting to shoot the puck when he was clipped from behind. And can you believe it the ref called for a penalty shot. Charlie skated off to center ice, grabbed the puck on his stick and headed towards the goal deeking three times before shooting the puck. Suddenly I could hear nothing as I watched the puck go flying in the net. "Duck Wiiiin" was the next thing I heard as Charlie was bombarded by my team mates. I watched as Connie and Guy kissed and as Adam was named MVP and Goldberg named top Goalie. I couldn't have been prouder of the way Goldberg had performed in this game. I now knew that I had had a great effect on his game.

It was an hour or so later before the Varsity game began. I was feeling the pressure as we had not lost a Championship game in eleven years. I would hate to think about what would happen if we were to loose. I skated to my position as I searched for Julie in the stands. I finally found her sitting in between Connie and Adam. I smiled at her even though I knew she didn't see me.

The game began and Brown too the first face-off against the Central Bulldogs. He was able to take the puck and head up ice uncontested. My stomach had been in knots, but my nerves were eased when Simpson put the puck in the back of the Bulldogs' net. We weren't lucky enough to win the next face-off and the Bulldogs came speeding at me. Multiple shots came flying at me and by some miracle I was able to save all of them. We ended up scoring one more goal that period and went into the second period leading 2-0.

The second period started much like the second. We won the face-off, although we were not able to score. Once Central got the puck back, Cole was able to knock a few of them off their feet well before they were able to make it to me. Brown picked the puck back up and headed in for an easy wrap around goal. The second period ended with Eden Hall leading 3-0. The third period seamed to take forever. I kept telling myself that all I had to do was keep them off the board this period and the pressure would be off. I thought about the baby and I feel that that gave me the strength I needed to get the job done. Even though he or she was unborn, I certainly didn't want the kid to hear about how Daddy messed up in the State Championship game and ended Eden Hall's Championship streak. We were able to tack on two more goals that period before the horn finally sounded. I skated out to center ice with my teammates as we celebrated this victory. I looked up in the stands to see Julie smiling at me as I was named most valuable goalie of the Varsity playoffs. Brown was named MVP. After those personal awards were handed out, we got what we really wanted, the state championship trophy. As captain, I was nominated to be the one to accept the trophy. I shook the commissioner's hand as he gave me the trophy. I skated back to my teammates and the celebration was on. The two Eden Hall teams came together as one to celebrate being Kings, and Queens of the State of Minnesota.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	43. Tension

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 43**

**Tension**

True to her word, Julie's mother found out when Julie's next doctor's appointment was and invited herself to go along with us. "Are you ready to go Darling?" Elizabitch asked as soon as she walked in the door.

"Yes, Mother." Julie rolled her eyes and looked towards me for help.

"Why don't you just stay here and let us go? You're obviously making Julie feel uncomfortable." I asked. I didn't know what else to say. Honestly, I didn't want to say a word to the bitch.

"Because I have a right to know what is going on with my daughter." She insisted, pushing me aside as she drug Julie out the door. I closed the door and followed them down to the parking lot.

"Excuse me, but we are taking my car." I informed Elizabitch when I noticed that she had drug Julie over to her broke down car.

"No we are not."

"There is no way in hell I am letting Julie step foot in that broke down bucket. It looks like the damned thing could fall apart at any moment." I tried to explain calmly. "Unlike you, I care about what happens to Julie."

"Which is why you knocked her up at fourteen." She shot back as she and Julie headed over to my car.

"Would you just give it a rest, Mother. Scooter and I love each other. We are going to be together no matter what you want. Just f'ing deal with it." Julie yelled at her mother as she got in the passenger side.

The ride to the doctor's office continued in the same way. Elizabitch bitched the whole way there about me. I had serious thoughts of asking Julie to take the wheel, while I threw her mother out the window while we were still moving. I decided against it. After all, I was in enough trouble as it was, I didn't need anymore.

Miraculously, I made it to the doctor's office without wrecking and killing us all. We entered the waiting room and Julie and her mother took a seat while I signed us in. By the time I got back to them, Elizabitch was already bad mouthing me to the mother sitting next to her. If the eyes of the waiting room weren't on me before, they were defiantly on me now.

"Julie Gaffney," the nurse finally called. The three of us rose from our seats and followed her back to the exam room. Julie's weight and blood pressure was taken.

"What was Julie's weight, Darling?"

"Julie doesn't want to know how much she weighs." I told Elizabitch, but of course she wouldn't listen to me.

"I believe Julie can speak for herself." She scolded me.

"Mother, Scooter is right. I don't want to know." Julie told her.

"Well then the nurse can tell me. I need to make sure that you are at an appropriate weight and that that monster over there," she pointed to me, "isn't starving you."

"Starving her?" I shouted. "Are you flipping crazy?"

"You already raped her so why wouldn't you starve her as well?" She yelled back.

"I swear you are the biggest bit…" I started, but was cut off when Dr. Gunnell entered the room.

"What Is going on in here?" Dr. Gunnell asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing." I answered.

"He started it." Elizabitch defended herself.

"And who are you?" Dr. Gunnell asked.

"I am Julie's mother. I am here for her well being, unlike that rapist over there." She spat.

"If you were out for her well being then you wouldn't come around and upset her so much." I told her.

"Alright, will the two of you stop it. How long have the two of you been fighting?" Dr. Gunnell asked.

"Ever since the day she first met me. She hated me from the beginning." I explained.

"I most certainly did not. I only hated you after you knocked up my baby."

"Then why did you try to pay me to dump Julie not five minutes after I met you?"

"Enough already." Julie screamed. "Let's just get through this appointment so my mother will leave us alone for a while."

"Fine with me." I replied.

"No, I think we need to resolve this." Dr. Gunnell told us. "All of this fighting is causing you undue stress and could be bad for the baby."

"You see what you are doing to her?" Elizabitch spat at me.

"You mean what you did."

"I think that the two of you should see a counselor to try to work out your differences."

"Our differences will never be worked out." Elizabeth told her. "He has ruined Julie's life."

"If you don't stop with this you could cause Julie to loose her baby and thus put her life in danger as well." Dr. Gunnell explained.

"Well, I, for one am willing to give it a try." I stated.

"Mrs. Gaffney?"

"That's Ms. Jennings and I suppose I could give it a try." She agreed.

"Great, I know just the person. I'll give you her number before you leave." After everything was squared away with the counselor, Julie had yet another ultrasound and Elizabitch was able to see for herself that everything was okay. I couldn't have been more thankful when the appointment was over and Julie and I were able to ditch the bitch.

**Please push the little blue button and leave a review! Only 3 more to go. **


	44. Therepy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 44**

**Therapy **

The appointment was set for the next day. Dr. Gunnell had told the therapist that it was an emergency situation and she agreed to take us in on short notice. I heard the knock on the door and as badly as I wanted to ignore it, I opened the door anyhow. I wasn't looking forward to this day at all. Not only was it a day I would be spending with Elizabitch, but it was a day I would be spending alone with her. Julie had decided that she was going to spend the night with Connie and some girl named Tammy.

"Are you ready to go and get this over with?" She yelled at me as soon as she walked in the door.

"I wish we didn't have to go at all. The last thing I want to do is spend the day with you."

"And do you really think I want to spend the day with you?" She shouted back as she drug me out of the apartment.

I drove us to the office building where the psychiatrist was supposed to be located. "This better not take long." Elizabitch complained as we walked inside and told the receptionist we were there. She immediately took us back to the talking room, where the doctor was waiting for us.

"I'm Dr. Dalton; you must be Scooter and Elizabeth." Dr. Dalton told us as we walked in the door.

"Yeah," I told her dryly.

"What seems to be the problem between the two of you?"

"She's a bitch."

"He's a rapist."

"Why don't we start at the beginning and one at a time?" Dr. Dalton suggested. " Elizabeth , why do you not like Scooter?"

"He raped my baby." Elizabitch told her, giving me the evil eye.

"You can't rape the willing." I told her.

"Who says?" She shouted back.

"Your daughter, that's who," I told her.

"How about you Scooter? Why do you not like Elizabeth ?"

"What's there to like? She acts like what Julie wants doesn't matter. She needs to realize that Julie loves me and she needs to accept it or stay the hell out of our lives."

"Julie doesn't know what she wants. She is just a child. That is why she needs me instead of a sex fiend like you."

"Alright." Dr. Dalton raised her voice at us. "I think that is enough. I think I have the perfect solution for the two of you."

"What's that?" I asked.

"The two of you are going to spend the next day handcuffed together."

"WHAT?" We both yelled, simultaneously.

"If the two of you aren't getting along any better after that then you will remained handcuffed together until you learn how to get along."

After she finished chastising us, she handcuffed us together and sent us on our way.

"Just great." I sighed. "I'm handcuffed to you for the rest of the night." I opened the car door. "Now how the hell are we supposed to get in?"

"You should go around to the other side and climb over the seat."

"Bull shit. We're already over here. You can climb over the seat."

"I might tear my dress."

"I could really care less." I told her. "Now you better get to climbing or else I might let you run beside the car."

She finally gave up and climbed over the driver's seat and the center console and into the passenger's seat.

I didn't want to be seen in public, handcuffed to a witch, so I drove us back to my apartment. It was actually getting quite late, so I decided that the best thing to do would be to go ahead and go to be so that we could go in the morning and get the cuffs taken off.

"What are you doing?" Elizabitch yelled at me as I handed her a pair of Julie's shorts and one of her t-shirts and then grabbed some clothes for myself.

"I am going to go to bed." I told her. "I have to change clothes first and I suggest that you do the same."

"I am not changing clothes in front of you."

"Believe me, sister, you are the last thing I ever want to see naked." I told her. "We'll turn our backs away from one another."

"Fine." She agreed.

"It took some time and flexibility, but we were able to get changed and headed strait to bed. Well, I did; Elizabitch sleep on the floor. Julie will think that us being tied together to be a funny story, but she would not be amused if her mother slept where she usually did.

"Now don't forget, tomorrow we go in there and act like we settled our differences." I told her.

"Fine." She told me.

"And afterwards I think it would be a good idea if you stayed away from Julie until after the baby is born."

"I most certainly will not."

"Look Bitch, you heard what the doctor said. The fighting could cause Julie to lose the baby. That may be what you want, but not me. It's not good for her and if you truly care for her, you will just stay away until she gives birth. It would be better for all parties involved."

"Fine." She agreed. "But I will see you the day she gives birth."

"Whatever." I told her as I drifted my eyes shut.

We drove to the doctor's office the first thing the next morning.

"I can't believe I thought Scooter was such a horrible person. He is such a sweet heart." Elizabitch told the doctor.

"And so are you." I told her. I wanted to vomit. I couldn't believe I actually had to say something nice about that witch.

"Well, I see that the two of you have come a long way. How about we get them handcuffs off."

She took the handcuffs off and we were out the door in a flash. We looked at each other for about a second before we took of in different directions.

"Bitch."

"Rapist."

**Please push the little blue button and leave a comment. **


	45. Boy or Girl?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks. 

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long to update. I can finally walk again, so I got to go back to school, where I have been the last two weeks. Unfortunately, the site is once again blocked. However, I am now off on Christmas break and should be able to update more often. 

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 45 **

**Boy or Girl? **

Elizabitch must have meant what she said. Two weeks later, Julie and I still hadn't seen her. I didn't care if I ever saw her again. Julie has another Doctor's appointment today and I am so excited. You can really tell that she is pregnant now and she is more beautiful then ever. I am praying that we can find out the sex of our baby today. I want to start making plans for a nursery and it would be great to know whether to use blue paint or pink. 

"Are you ready to go yet?" I asked Julie impatiently. 

"Almost." Julie told me. "Why are you in such a rush? We have plenty of time." 

"I want to know if we're having a boy or a girl." 

"Scooter, there is no guarantee that we will be able to find that out today." 

"We will." I told her. "I can feel it." 

"I'm ready." Julie told me as she drug me out of the apartment. 

We arrived at the doctor's office a few minutes later. "Scooter, you could have slowed down a little." 

"I told you I was excited." 

Julie shook her head at me. "Oh well. At least we made it here in one piece." We headed inside and Julie registered. It was just my luck. The place was crowded and Julie and I had a long wait before we were finally called back. 

I stood and stretched before following Julie back into the exam room. Julie's weight and blood pressure was taken. "Everything is normal. Dr. Gunnell will be in to see you shortly." The nurse stepped out. 

Julie looked at me. "I told you we had plenty of time." 

"We've never had to wait that long before." I countered. "I thought if we got here early, we could have seen the doctor quicker." 

"Well that obviously didn't work now did it?" 

"Don't rub it in." I told her as the door opened. 

"Julie. Scooter. How are the two of you today?" 

"I'm fine, but Scooter is a little whinny." Julie answered before I even had a chance to say anything. 

"Well, a lot of men are." 

"Hey!" I said. 

"So Scooter, how did the meeting with Dr. Dalton go?" 

"It was okay I guess." I lied. I was still traumatized from having been attached to Elizabitch over night. 

"Great. Then the two of you solved your differences?" 

"No, she agreed to stay away until after the baby is born." I told her. 

"Well, I guess if that is what it takes." She told me, and then turned her attention to Julie. "Now Julie, how are you feeling today?" 

"I feel fine." Julie told her. "But Scooter is dying to find out the sex of the baby." 

"Well, I think that may be a possibility, but we'll see." She told us. "We won't know for sure until we start the ultrasound." 

"When will that be?" I asked, eagerly. 

She smiled at me. "Whenever Julie is ready." 

Julie smirked at me, "I think we should wait until next time." 

"You are just being mean." I stuck my tongue out at her. 

"I'm ready whenever you are." 

"Then let's get started." A few minutes later, the procedure was under way. "The baby looks very healthy." 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked. 

"The baby is growing at a normal rate." 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" 

"And all of the vital are okay." 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked for the third time. 

"Can you tell what the sex is?" Julie asked and Dr. Gunnell nodded. "Then tell him already so he will shut up." 

I looked towards Dr. Gunnell. "Well?" 

"The two of you are going to be the proud parents of a baby……" She paused, and then looked towards me. _Why is she torturing me? Why can't she just say it? Boy or girl?_ "Girl," she finally finished. 

Julie smiled at me and I couldn't have been happier. She was already daddy's little angel. "I've always hoped that it was a girl." 

"Congratulations, you two." Dr. Gunnell told us. "Want me to print you out some pictures?" 

"Please." Julie told her. 

Dr. Gunnell finished the exam and a few minutes later we had the pictures. "I want to see you again in three weeks." 

Julie and I picked up the appointment and we were on our way. "You know, prom is coming up next weekend and I thought it might be a good idea to go pick out a dress and a tux." 

"I don't know Scooter. I haven't even been invited to prom." 

"Julie, will you attend the prom with me?" 

"Well," Julie considered. "Since you asked nicely, I guess so." 

"Great. Now let's go find our evening wear." 

We headed to the mall and into the formal wear store. Once there, I almost wished I hadn't said anything. I didn't realize we were going to be there all day. I found my tux rather easily, but Julie could not decide on a dress. _Why do women always take so long when they go into a store?_

"What do you think of this one?" Julie asked, holding up a long, strapless sea foam green dress. 

"It's beautiful," I told her. "Just like the last ten were." 

"Is something wrong?" Julie asked. 

"No." I told her. "I just didn't think it would be this hard for you to decide." 

"I want to look good for you at prom." 

I shook my head. "You always look good to me, no matter what you are wearing." 

"Really, even though I'm getting fat." 

"Yeah, but your not fat, you're pregnant." 

"I'm still fat." Julie told me as she held up the green dress along with a black one just like it. "Which one?" She asked. 

"I really liked the green one." I told her. 

"Then that's the one I want." Julie told me. 

"Are you sure?" I asked her. 

"Yeah." She told me and we headed for the register. I paid for the dress and the tuxedo and we headed home. Things were shaping up for me. I just hoped that my pending criminal charges wouldn't send things falling back down again. 

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! Only one more chapter to rewrite and I will start transferring the end of the story into this one. **


	46. Prom Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Trials of Love Rewrite: Chapter 46 **

**Prom Night**

"You look beautiful." I complimented Julie as she came out of the bathroom. "Are you almost ready? We have to meet Mindy and Luis at the restaurant in half an hour." Mindy and Luis ended up dating after the JV/Varsity showdown. Riley didn't deserve her anyway. I still think it's hilarious that he lost her to one of the Duckies, as he called them.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She told me as we headed out the door. "By the way, you look rather handsome yourself."

"Thank you." I told her as I helped her into my car.

We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and Mindy and Luis were already there waiting. "Hey guys." I greeted them. "You look really pretty Mindy."

"Thanks." She answered.

"You look really great too, Julie." Luis complimented.

"Your belly is so cute." Mindy added as we went inside and the waiter showed us to our seats and took our orders.

"I don't think it is." Julie told them. "I don't like being fat."

"I already told you, being pregnant and being fat are two completely different things." I told her.

"Are you the one with the belly?" She asked me.

"No."

"Then stuff it."

"Consider it stuffed." _Why did women have to be so impossible? _Our food arrived pretty quickly and the conversation resumed.

"Are you guys excited about the baby?" Luis asked.

"I can't wait." Julie answered.

"Neither can I." I answered. "And with any luck, I won't wind up in jail."

"You guys love each other." Luis reasoned. "I'm sure everything will work out and you won't go to jail."

"You're a lot more confident then I am." I answered. "Julie's mother has it out to get me."

"Yeah, but don't worry. My step father said he would help you out. I believe that his lawyer friend will be able to get you off."

"Well, let's not worry about that right now. Let's just enjoy tonight." I told them. Why spend prom night thinking such somber thoughts?

"Do you guys have any preference as to what the baby is?" Mindy asked.

"We found out at our last appointment that the baby is a girl." Julie told them. "I think Scooter is a little disappointed that we aren't having a boy."

"No I am not. I am thrilled that we are having a daughter." I told them. "However, I am not looking forward to keeping the boys away from her."

"Maybe she'll find a guy like me." Luis told me.

I smiled at him. "That's what I'm afraid of. It's also why she isn't dating until I'm dead and I plan to live a LONG time."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind." Julie told me.

"Not a chance!" I smiled back. "So Mindy, what do you think your chances are of getting prom queen?"

"I don't know. Pretty good, I guess. The head cheerleader has won it the last four years straight." She answered. "I just hope that if I am prom queen, that Cole isn't my king. I danced with him once last year and my feet still hasn't recovered."

"I doubt Cole will be the King." I told her. "I think he's lost some of his force since Riley is gone."

"Yeah." She agreed.

After we all finished our dinner, we headed on to the prom. Julie and I had our pictures taken, and then quickly headed for the dance floor. We didn't even bother to get a drink. Last time we had a drink at a dance, the punch was spiked and we ended up sleeping together. I can't let that happen again, at least until it's no longer illegal for Julie and I to be intimate. _I wonder if the rape rules get thrown out if you're married. I need to look into that after this whole statutory rape thing goes away. _

"What are you thinking about?" Julie asked.

"Hmm?"

"You seemed lost in thought." Julie told me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about our future together."

"What about it?"

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping we could get married some day."

Julie smiled. "My mother would love that."

"I wouldn't mind seeing her reaction. It might drive her into insanity."

"I think she's already there." Julie told me.

"You're probably right." I told her.

We continued to dance until it was time for the announcement of prom king and queen.

Dean Buckley stood upon the stage. "And now for the announcement of this year's prom king and queen." The crowd quieted as Dean Buckley opened the envelope. "This year's prom queen is Mindy McPherson." (AN: I have no idea what her last name really is).

Julie and I clapped as Mindy kissed Luis on the cheek and headed up on the stage, where the tiara was put on her head and she was handed a dozen red roses. "And this year's prom king is Scott Vanderbilt." Julie kissed my cheek before I walked up to the stage in a daze. The crown was put on my head and Mindy and I stepped out on the dance floor for our spot light dance. I glanced over at Julie, and I was glad to see that she was safely dancing with Luis. _He had better watch his hands. _

"I'm really glad it's you I'm dancing with." Mindy told me.

"Why's that?"

"You're a good dancer. Besides, you really deserved this." She told me. "I mean, with everything you have been through this year."

"It hasn't really been that big of a deal. Other guys go through the same thing every year."

"Yeah, but they don't always handle it as well as you have."

"Thanks."

Once the spot light dance was over, I returned to Julie. "Last dance time, people." Dean Buckley announced.

I looked at my watch. It was nearing midnight. The night had seemed to have just flown by. Julie and I danced close until the final song was over. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I'm really tired." She told me. We followed everyone out of the gym and out to my car. Luckily, Julie and I were able to get out rather easily. If only we could have had a little more trouble.

I pulled out onto the highway and that's when I heard the blood curling scream. Seconds later I heard the impact of the car slamming into us. As the pain immediately came to my arm, I realized the scream had come from Julie. I looked over to her and was horrified to see the blood.

**Please push the little blue button and leave a review! **

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of rewriting for this story. It only took a year. In the next couple of days I will start combining the two parts of this into one. Overall, I have spent the last year and a half on this. I can't believe the entire story is now written. I may cry. Anyway, a big thanks to all of you who have been patient with me, especially over the last couple of months. It's been tough for me, but you guys inspire me.


	47. Emergency Room

Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks.

Emergency Room

"Julie, are you okay?" I screamed at her, but I didn't get a response. I could already hear sirens coming this way. I continued to scream at her, but I still didn't get any response. That was when I thought about our baby. The idea that she may not make it through this accident terrified me. This new thought, along with the excruciating pain in my arm made the tears come to my eyes. The ambulance, police, and fire truck finally arrived on the scene. They pulled me out first. I looked at my arm for the first time and I could visibly see that it was broken.

"What happened son?" A police officer asked me, but I was too concerned with Julie and the baby's health that I hardly noticed him.

"My girlfriend is still in there and she is pregnant." That was all I could manage to say as I watched them pry Julie from the wreckage. I watched as they placed her body on a stretcher and loaded her onto the ambulance. It was at this point that another EMT dragged me into the ambulance as well.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked as soon as I stepped foot on the stretcher.

"Don't worry, son. Your girlfriend should be okay." I felt a little comfort, but I was in no means feeling any better about the situation.

"What about her baby?" I asked not wanting to let on that it was my baby. I didn't want to go to jail four months early.

"It is hard to say right now. The doctor is the one you should talk to about that."

I kept quiet the rest of the way to the hospital. The tears continued to flow, but I didn't have any more questions. All I had were my prayers that Julie and the baby would be okay. I spent the rest of the ride to the hospital saying those prayers over and over, hoping that God would listen and grant them to me.

When we arrived at the emergency room Julie and I were taken in different directions. I was taken to get an x-ray to determine how bad the break was. As it turns out, I had broken my left arm in three different places. I hated having to be put in that damned cast, but I knew it had to be done. Luckily, the cast only went up to just below my elbow. However, I was told that I would have to wear the cast for at least the next four months. I wasn't happy with this fact, but I figured the doctor knew what was best for me. I was written out a prescription for some Tylenol 3 and was then released. Of course, I didn't leave; I rushed to find where they had taken Julie.

I finally found her and rushed into the room. There wasn't a doctor in the room, so I rushed out of the room to find a nurse. "Excuse me, but has a doctor been in to see my girlfriend and if not, when will he be in." I was still frantic in my concern.

"And who is your girlfriend?" The nurse asked me and I realized that she must think that I am a complete nut.

"Julie Gaffney. She was the pregnant lady brought in after a car accident." I explained quickly hardly stopping for a breath.

"Yes the doctor has been in. He is still looking over all of the test results." She explained and I panicked even more.

"Test results? Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know sir. That is what the doctor is going over. He will be back with you in a few minutes."

I walked back into the room and looked down at Julie. There was a bandage wrapped around her head and it frightened me to see her. Her eyes fluttered open and I let out a large sigh of relief. At least I knew she was okay. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good? What about the baby? Is she okay?" Julie asked, looking up at me with fear in her eyes.

I shook my head, "I don't know. No one has told me anything. Do you feel like anything is wrong? I've heard that a mother always knows when something is wrong."

"I don't know Scooter. I'm new to all of this and I don't think my fear would let me give you a good answer." I took that answer as a bad sign and I once again started crying.

"What about you, are you okay?" I tried to take my mind off of the baby.

"Yeah, I think so. I hit my head on something and it knocked me unconscious. I probably just have a concussion or something to that effect." She looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I broke my arm in three places, but I am going to be okay."

It seamed like an eternity in hell before the doctor finally came in. "Hello, I'm Doctor Bailey."

I was at his side in an instant demanding answers. "How is my baby, Doc? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Calm down son," the middle aged man told me as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't tell me to calm down; this is my baby we are talking about here." I was nearly yelling, but I couldn't help it. I wanted answers and I wanted them that instant.

"If you will just calm down, I will be able to tell you." At those words I shut up so the man could talk. "After looking at the test results, we have determined that by some miracle the baby is okay. She is still breathing normally and all tests indicate that that will continue to be the case." I felt myself relax as I now knew that my baby girl was going to be okay. "However, I am forced to put Julie on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy."

"You can't expect me to stay in bed for the next four months." Julie complained even though it ended up accomplishing nothing.

"I know that this isn't what you want, but it is what is best for your baby. After this accident, I don't want to chance anything else happening that may cause you to loose this baby. You need to stay in bed and have the least amount of stress as possible." Dr. Bailey explained and I nodded. "Now as for Julie, she has a slight concussion and some cuts and bruises, most prominently on her forehead, but she will be fine. However, we are going to keep her here for a couple of days, just for observation. We want to be sure that everything is okay before we let her leave."

Julie was admitted to the hospital and not long after that, the ducks arrived. "Are you guys okay?" Coach Orion asked as he stepped into the room with the ducks behind him.

"We're fine. What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking at them.

"The hospital called me and I called everyone else." Orion explained. "I also spoke to Julie's step father and he is one his way."

"What about her witch of a mother?" I asked.

"I haven't talked to her." Orion told me.

"Good. I don't think she needs to know just yet. If she finds out, then she will come here and then there will be all of that stress on Julie." I would just tell her after the baby is born and everything will be fine.

"How is the baby?" Connie asked as Guy held her tightly.

"She is fine." I told them and I could see them all relax a little.

"And Julie?" Adam asked.

"She has to stay on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. She has some cuts and a concussion, but other then that she is okay." I explained.

"And yourself?" Goldberg asked.

"Just a broken arm."

Orion hugged me and I felt more then a little awkward. "I'm really glad you guys are okay."

The ducks gathered around Julie and slowly they made her feel better. I stood back and smiled as they all talked. "Oww." I heard Julie say a little loudly.

"Are you okay? Should I get the doctor?" I asked already panicking.

"No Scooter, come here." I came closer to her and she grabbed my hand and placed it on her tummy. "The baby just kicked me." I smiled as I felt my baby move for the first time. Who knew a night of misery could end like this?

Please review and tell me what you think!


	48. Bed Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Bed Rest

Julie was released from the hospital two days later. I had stayed there with her the entire time she was there. The Ducks were let in to see her and that really seamed to perk her up. Orion had picked us both up and driven us home. I wanted to carry Julie in, but she told me that that was not necessary. For some reason I had, had a feeling that she was not going to do this bed rest willingly. We walked inside the apartment and Julie headed straight for the kitchen.

I ran to catch up with her. "And what do you think you are doing?" I asked as I embraced her in a hug.

"Well, I thought that I would fix us something to eat. I'm pretty hungry and I would guess that you are too. You hardly eat while we were at the hospital."

"Well what can you expect? It was hospital food after all." I kissed her lips and led her over to the couch. "However, you heard what the doctor said. He wants you on bed rest for the next four months."

"But…" she started to protest but I cut her off.

"No buts. You have to do this. It is what is best for our baby. If you don't want to do it here. We can easily go back to the hospital and you can spend the next four months there." I told her. I would have seriously took her back if she didn't do what the doctor wanted.

"I am not going back to that hospital." she stated crossing her arms as she looked at me as if she wanted to kill me.

"Then I suggest that you sit back and relax here on the couch, and let me fix lunch. It is my duty to take care of you now. So please, I am begging you, let me do it." I pleaded with her as I gently rubbed her enlarged belly.

"You know I hate sitting around and doing nothing." she complained, not happy with the situation. "But I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"No." I kissed her and got up and headed for the kitchen. I quickly prepared two ham sandwiches and brought them in the living room to Julie. We ate as we watched television. Not long after we had finished eating a knock came to the door. "I'll get it." I announced as I headed over to the door. I opened the door to reveal Michael Gaffney.

"Hello, son. I heard what happened. Is Julie home from the hospital yet?" Julie's step father asked me.

"Yeah, she is in the living room, getting ready to go to bed in a few minutes." I told him. "Why don't you come in?"

He entered the apartment and headed strait over to Julie. He embraced her in a hug. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine, the baby's fine. The doctor put me on bed rest." she told him then looked back at me. "And Scooter is making me go to bed."

"It's for your own good." I interjected as I took a seat next to her on the couch.

"You let him take care of you." Michael told her as he gently rubbed her head. "And I will take care of Scooter. Your lawyer is involved in a venture overseas right now, but as soon as it concludes you can expect him to pay you a visit."

"Are you sure he can get me out of this?" I asked.

"If anyone can get you out of it, he can." he assured me and that was all I needed. "He has never lost a case."  
"In that case, I feel confident that he can do it." I smiled. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"It is no problem, Scott. I could tell how much you loved Julie when you came to Maine." he smiled at me. "Oh yeah, I brought the two of you something." he dug into his wallet and pulled out some keys and handed them to me. "Julie's car is parked outside. I thought you could use it to get to your doctor's appointments and things like that."

"Definitely, thank you sir." I told him. The police officer had informed me that my car had been completely destroyed in the accident. I had been worrying about how Julie and I would make it to our appointments.

"Thanks Dad." Julie embraced him in a hug. "I don't know what we would do without you."

"Well, I'm just glad that I could help." he smiled as he looked at his watch. "I guess I should get going. I want you two to call me if you need anything and I will come out."

"We will," I assured him as I walked him to the door. "Thanks again." I told him as he walked out of the apartment and I closed the door behind him. I turned to look at Julie. "Now I think it is time that you get into bed. I'll bring the TV in there to you."

She slowly rose and headed into the bed room. I unhooked the TV and rolled into our room where I set it back up. "There now I expect you to get some rest." I kissed her head as I crawled into bed next to her. I hadn't slept at all the entire time Julie was in the hospital. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I was awoken several hours later. "Scooter, could you be a dear and go into the kitchen and get me some chips and a Diet Pepsi?"

"Sure," I told her as I got out of bed. I brought her the chips and the drink and started to climb in bed when Julie spoke again.

"Baby, I wanted salt and vinegar chips."

"Those were the only chips we have," I told her as I pulled the covers up over me. I suppose you can guess what happened next.

"Scooter, couldn't you go out and get me some?" I sat up and looked over at the clock.

"Julie, it is one in the morning. I am not going out this late at night." I told her closing my eyes. I hadn't realized it was so late. I guess I slept longer then I thought.

"Okay, the BABY and I will just do with out." My eyes shot open. She knew just what to say to make me get up and do what she wanted.

"Alright," I sighed as I climbed out from under the covers. _At least I'm already dressed. _"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"While your gone could you bring back some pickles." she asked me. "and some buttermilk and pickled bologna." I barely heard her as I walked out the door and down to Julie's car. I drove to the nearest twenty four hour mart and went inside.

I went over Julie's list in my head. "Pickled bologna and buttermilk?" I asked myself rather disgusted. Who eats that stuff together. I collected all of the items that she had asked for and headed for the check out counter.

"Pregnant girlfriend?" the cashier asked me as I reach him the money.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Typical midnight run. I see it all the time. Who else would eat this stuff together?"

"I don't know." I answered as I took my bag and headed for the house. I poured Julie a glass of the buttermilk and brought all the stuff to her. "Here, is this what you wanted?"

I started to climb back in bed when she answered me. "Scooter, these are Lays chips. I wanted Toms."

"What's the difference?" I asked as I got comfortable.

"The difference is that I do not like these. I like the Tom's."

Feeling frustrated, I climbed out of bed and headed back to the store. The same cashier was still in there. "Forget something?" he asked.

I found the bag of chips and headed up to him. "I picked her up the wrong bag of chips." I answered as I paid for the Toms salt and vinegar chips.

"Good luck man." the cashier told me as I once again headed out the door and towards home.

I walked in our bedroom to find Julie asleep. _Why does this not surprise me? _I didn't bother to wake her. I climbed in bed next to her and gently kissed her forehead before drifting back off myself. This was going to be a fun four months


	49. Lawyer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Lawyer

Three weeks quickly passed by and things stayed the same. I had to make a midnight run practically every night. The cashier and I became good friends during that time. As time went by, I became less annoyed by the idea of going out that late at night. I guess it just started to feel like routine and I would probably miss it when I didn't have to do it anymore. My graduation was only two weeks away and I didn't know what to expect. I had been offered several scholarships, but I was resistant to take any of them. I figured there was only a slim chance that I wouldn't be in jail by the time college hockey season started next year. Just as I had started to accept my fate in prison, my new lawyer appeared at my door. I was excited to see who this guy was. I had figured it was some high profile guy that was getting paid millions of dollars to represent Mr. Jennings.

I was quite surprised when this guy showed up at our door. Julie and I were watching television in our room when the doorbell rang. Julie was busy eating her pickled bologna, salt and vinegar chips, and buttermilk to care who was at the door. It wasn't like she could have gotten up to answer it anyway. "Coming," I shouted as I walked into the living room and over to the door. I opened the door and saw the last person that I had ever expected to see standing at my door. "Are you here to see Julie?" I asked.

"Julie? Julie Gaffney?" He asked me obviously having no idea who I was. I nodded, answering his question." I'm here to see you. Michael Jennings sent me." He told me and I wondered how Julie's father knew him.

"You're Coach Bombay aren't you?" I asked wanting to make sure this was the same man who was at the board meeting where the Ducks' scholarships were reinstated.

"Not anymore. I work for the Goodwill Games committee now, but Mr. Jennings asked me if I would come back and defend you." He told me. "You mentioned Julie. What does she have to do with this?"

I sighed, "Everything and then some. She's in the bedroom if you would like to see her."

"Please, then we can all have a talk about this. I don't even know what you did yet." He told me as we headed to the bedroom.

"Really?" I asked. "After you find out what I did, you may not want to defend me."

"And why would that be?" he asked as I slowly opened the bedroom door. He took one glance at Julie and looked at me like he was going to kill me. Julie looked back and forth between the two of us. "You did this to her?" he asked me.

I took a couple of steps back, afraid that he may decide to slug me. "Yes, sir."

"So let me guess. Your 18 and she was 14 when this happened?"

"Pretty much." I told him as Julie got out of the bed, even though she really wasn't supposed to, and embraced Bombay in a hug.

"How could you let this happen?" Bombay asked and I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Julie.

"I guess we weren't thinking." Julie answered before asking a question of her own. "What are you doing here?"

"Michael Jennings asked me to come here and defend Scott." He answered and Julie's smile couldn't have been bigger.

"You know my step dad?" She asked him and I was curious about how they knew as well."

"I defended him once. It was a long time ago when he used to come to Minneapolis a lot. It wasn't a big deal, only some minor violations, but I got him out of them." He then turned to me. "So you were arrested for statutory rape?"

"Well, not yet. I will be though, once the baby is born and a DNA test is completed." I told him and he looked at Julie.

"DNA test?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Julie answered as Bombay took a seat on the bed and Julie joined him. I sat in the floor in front of them.

"Well, let me hear it." He told us.

"Well, I had been in love with Julie since the first time I saw her. After you got the Ducks' scholarships reinstated, I could have kissed you." I started.

"A thank you would do just fine." He told me.

"Anyway," Julie took over for me. "After the game I finally gave him a chance. I found out that he wasn't the goon that I thought he was. Rick Riley had tried to rape me, and Scooter saved me and got him kicked out of school. After that we became inseparable. We had so much in common, especially in our family life. We hadn't been together long when Christmas break came along. I wanted to keep getting to know him, and he didn't have a good relationship with his mother, so I invited him to spend the holidays with me in Maine."

"What does Christmas in Maine have to do with anything?" Bombay asked and Julie gave him a look.

"A lot." She told him. "My mother is the one that cares so much. She is the only reason why Scooter was arrested.

"Julie's mother didn't like me from the beginning. She tried to pay me to dump Julie." I told him and he nodded his head. "I basically told her to go to hell and keep her money. Anyway, it was during this vacation that everything went wrong. Julie and I had gotten to know each other completely and my feelings had never been greater for her. That's when the New Years ball came along."

"Scooter and I went together." Julie continued the story from where I had left off. "We had a great time. Everything was going smooth until someone told us that the punch had alcohol in it. Of course it was a little too late by then. We had already had one small glass each. Once we found out the punch was spiked, we decided to leave the ball and head back to the house. We went back to our separate rooms and changed. After changing, I came to find Scooter to watch a movie and that's when it happened." Julie began to furiously blush and I knew that this was my cue to continue the story for her.

"We were watching the movie and I leaned down to kiss her. Things quickly got a little out of hand and it just happened. After it was over, I immediately worried about whether or not she had actually said yes or not. I knew that at the least it was statutory rape and I felt horrible. I was positive that I had destroyed our relationship completely. I loved Julie more then I had ever loved anyone else and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her in anyway, especially by raping her."

It was at that point that Julie found the nerve to explain her part in the proceedings. "I never said no and I didn't regret it. I could have said no, but I didn't. I loved him and I wanted to be with him in that way. After I explained that to him, he felt better about the situation. It was something that we had both wanted and it came in a loving relationship. It truly was love making. It was a few weeks later that I found out that I was pregnant." A tear rolled down Julie's eyes and she gently wiped it away.

"I freaked out. I was sure I was going directly to jail. We told our parents and sure enough, the police were at the school to arrest me the next day. That is where Adam comes in."

"Adam?" he asked completely lost.

"Stay with me here." I told him. "Just as I was about to be haled away to prison, Adam spoke up and told them that the baby was his and that he and Julie had had an affair. The police took us all down to the station and Adam was given a lie detector test, in which he somehow passed. The police had told me that we would all be given a paternity test and then we were released. I wanted to kill Adam. He then explained to me what he had done and told me he did it to keep me from going to jail. He at least bought me some time to figure something out."

He turned to Julie. "So you and Adam didn't…?"

Julie's eyes became wide and she answered him slowly. "No."

"So how far along are you now?" Bombay asked looking at Julie's stomach.

"Six months." She told him.

"Scooter, did you check the sex laws for each state?"

"I checked the one from Minnesota and it said that the girl had to be sixteen and there had to be and less then four years age difference. Julie isn't even sixteen, so it is out already." I answered his question.

"Well, since the offense happened in Maine, did you ever think to check the laws from Maine. They could be the same as Minnesota, but they could be totally different as well." Bombay told me, but I still didn't have much hope.

"But I assumed that since I was being tried in Minnesota that that would be the state to look at." I told him.

"If the offense happened in Maine, then they have to go by the laws of Maine. Do you have a computer so we can check the laws?" Bombay asked me and I pointed to my laptop.

He logged on the computer and found the site that had the laws for each state. He scrolled down to Maine and what I saw gave me hope. I looked at the page to see the words: **It is sexual abuse/rape of minor if the victim is aged 14-15 and actor is under 19 and five years older than victim. **_This could be my loophole. _

Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will probably be more with Bombay and maybe Scooter's graduation.


	50. Loophole and Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other then the plot. The speech is part of one I found on the net.

Loophole and Graduation

I continued to stare at the computer screen with shock. Here was my ticket out of this mess. "See there, I told you the law could be different. We will defiantly be using this to our advantage."

"But what if they throw that out and say he is guilty anyway?" Julie asked still sitting on the bed eating her salt and vinegar chips.

"That is why we have to go at this from two angles. The rule is key, but we need something else." Bombay answered. "From this, I don't see how they could find him guilty."

"The law is crooked." Julie answered.

"Well, I guess that is true." Bombay reasoned and I all of a sudden didn't feel as confident as I had two minutes before.

"What other cards could we play in this situation?" Julie asked.

"Cole once suggested that we should play the, 'we're in love' card." I told her and she looked at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Cole came up with that?" She had pretty much the same reaction I had had when he gave me the suggestion.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I smiled at her.

"Well he has a very good point. We can defiantly use this to our advantage. Do you think you can get some of the Ducks to testify on your behalf?" Bombay asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure Banks would and most likely Charlie." I answered, thankful that I had made friends with the Ducks.

"What about Orion?"

"Possibly, I could defiantly get Coach Wilson." I answered as we continued to get together a defense.

"Great, we are going to need all of the people we can get. However, I feel good about what our chances will be." Bombay told me.

"Well if you feel good, then so do I."

Two weeks later

"I'm going." Julie told me and I looked at her.

"Julie, the doctor told you that you had to stay in bed for the rest of your pregnancy." I argued with her as I finished my tie.

"I know what he said, but there is no way in hell that I am missing your graduation. I want to see you make your speech."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "Connie said she would go and get it on tape for you to watch later."

"I don't want to watch it on tape. I want to watch it live." She argued. "Besides if anybody is going to be operating the camcorder, it is going to be me."

"Is there anyway that I can get you to change your mind?" I asked her hoping that there would be a way.

"No, I am going. It is just for a couple of hours Scooter. Everything will be fine." She told me as she walked out the door.

I slowly shook my head and followed her out the door. It was finally my graduation day and I had been named the valedictorian. I was nervous about the speech, but I felt like I had a good speech written out. It was much better then the poem I had written for Julie.

By the time we reached the school, it was already time for me to line up and walk down the isle. Surprisingly, enough, Julie was able to find a seat up front and I waved at her as I walked by. I was really nervous about my speech and as the time for it came closer, I started to sweat. I hadn't been paying attention to anything that was happening around me. I was busy thinking about Julie and how I should have made her stay in bed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Eden Hall Academy's valedictorian, Scott Vanderbilt." Dean Buckley calling my name brought me out of my trance. I slowly walked up on stage and stood before everyone. It was now or never.

"For most of our childhood we walked down the halls staring at the big kids. Our eyes would light up when they would walk by. Our mouths would drop in awe not only at their amazing size, but at their strange behavior as well. Not walking down the hall in lines? If only we could be that lucky. And then, without realizing it, we became the big kids and we were suddenly being admired. However, just like every other good thing, this time of being admired comes to an end. There are mixed emotions about this end. For some there will be tears of sorrow because we are leaving this great place and these great people. Still for others there will be tears of joy shed because they finally have their ticket out of here. Yet we all have one thing in common. We all nervously anticipate what God has in store for our future. Solomon says in Proverbs, "In his heart a man plans his course, but the Lord determines his steps." So today, our dreams of success and greatness become the fuel behind the fire that will take us into the rest of our lives. Without our dreams we will be lost. However, we must remember who is really in control of our lives. We will never realize true contentment and success until we understand that the only true success comes from God. When this view of our world is understood, then our dreams become the will God has for our lives and our dreams of success can become reality. By the time I finished my speech, I was ready to sit down.

As I sat back down, I zoned out once more. I looked over at Julie and she was smiling at me. I guess she was right. This one time wasn't going to hurt anything. Another half hour went by before it was finally time for the diploma's to be handed out. Of course, I had to wait until last. It really sucks to be at the end of the alphabet. My name was finally called and I walked across the stage. I smiled and waved at Julie before receiving my diploma and exiting off the other side of the stage. I sat down and Dean Buckley spoke once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the graduating class of 1997."


	51. Ducks Baby Shower

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Ducks Baby Shower

Three weeks quickly passed by and Julie remained on bed rest. She hated that she was having to stay in bed when summer was just starting. Of course she was only 7 and a half weeks pregnant so she wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. I wanted to do something to make her feel better and I had an idea about what that would be. It was so simple. All I had to do was throw Julie a baby shower.

This idea created problems however. I had no idea how to throw a baby shower so I thought the best thing to do was look on the internet to try to find some ideas. That is when I found out that men aren't supposed to attend baby showers. I figured I was going to have to do away with the "No Men Allowed" rule, else wise, Julie and Connie would be the only ones attending the party. It was Friday and I figured I could get this party set up by Sunday morning, if I had a little help from the Ducks. I called Charlie, Adam and Guy and they headed straight over and we were able to quickly plan everything out. I was going to decorate the living room Saturday night. Charlie was going to pick up the cake and the other refreshments. Guy was going to pick up the games that we may play and make sure all of the Ducks get the memo about when the shower would be taking place.

I decorated the apartment in pink and yellow before I went to bed Saturday night. The next morning, Julie and I slept in and didn't wake up until there was a knock on the door. I slowly crawled out of bed and headed to the door. I opened it wide and the Ducks came flooding in with gifts, games and food. "Great you guys made it. I'll go get Julie." I headed into the bedroom and shook Julie awake.

"What do you want Scooter. If I can't go outside, can't I at least get some rest?" she wined at me shutting her eyes once more.

"I can't do that." I told her as I pulled the covers off of her. "You have to get up. There are some people in the living room who are waiting to see you."

"Who?" she asked sitting up. "Please tell me it isn't some cops or something like that."

"No they are not cops. Why don't you get up and go see who is wanting to see you." I told her. She slowly got up and headed towards the living room. I followed behind her as she walked inside of the decorated room.

"Surprise," the Ducks cheered as she walked into the room.

"What is all of this?" Julie asked as she sat down on the empty couch and I took the seat right next to her.

"This is your baby shower. Do you like it?" I asked her as I pulled her into my arms.

"I love it." She said looking around at all of the males in the room. "I guess this isn't going to be a normal baby shower."

"Would you want it any other way?" Charlie asked and Julie smiled.

She shook her head. "Absolutely not. This is perfect."

"Can we eat already." Goldberg interrupted. "I'm starving here."

"Yeah, you look like it Goldberg," Portman commented and everyone except for Goldberg laughed.

"Well let's cut the cake and stop making fun of Goldberg because I'm hungry too." Julie said and quickly got a knife and cut the cake into fourteen pieces and handed them out to everyone. We each got out some cookies and chips as well.

"This is good cake." Goldberg announced. "I wish there was more of it."

"Me too." Julie agreed, quickly finishing the piece of cake and moving on to her cookies and chips.

"So what are we going to do after we eat?" Connie asked.

"I was thinking we could play some games next and then after that Julie can open her gifts." I told her and she nodded her head.

Once everyone was finished eating, I looked through the games that we had. "What do we play first?"

"I say we play Baby Care Relay." Connie said as she got up from her seat on the floor next to Guy and joined me at the pile of games.

"What's that?"

"Just listen and I will explain it to you." Connie scolded me and I sat back down next to Julie. "Each team will have close to the same size baby and the same items to dress their baby. Items to dress the baby for each team might be booties, t-shirt, diapers, a bonnet or cap and one-piece outfit. To start the game, have the babies dressed and across the room on a table. The first person on each team will undress baby, if the baby had a bowel movement remove with a diaper wipe and place baby in the tub. They return to the team and the next person will dry off baby, power and diaper bottom, dress baby and pat once on bottom to ensure the bowel movement connects to baby. The next person will remove clothes; wipe bottom and place in tub. The first team to finish rotation will be the winners."

"That sounds interesting." Averman added sarcastically.

"Shut up Averman," Connie scolded. "Now we have to divide into teams of two. Guy and I will be team one. Julie and Scooter will be team two. Adam and Charlie will be team three. The bash brothers will be team four. Goldberg and Averman will be team five. Russ and Dwayne will be team six. And Luis and Kenny will be team seven."

"Great, lets get started." I said and we all got up to get our baby dolls. "But just so you know, Julie and I are going to kick your butts. We have had extensive practice in this area. We took that child care class don't you know."

"Big deal. Fulton and I can take can take care of this in a second." Portman responded as he took the diaper off. He took one glance at the contents and threw the diaper across the room. "What the hell is that?" he asked wiping his hands on Fulton's shirt.

"What do you think it is?" Connie asked sarcastically.

"Ugh, don't wipe it on me dude." Fulton told him backing away.

"Will the two of you relax. It's only peanut butter." Charlie told them and they seamed to relax about the situation.

"We knew that, right Dude." Portman looked at Fulton.

"Yeah, we knew it all along. We were just making sure that you guys were on tope of everything."

By the time they were finished explaining themselves, I was on my way to the tub with the baby. I quickly washed the baby off and headed back to Julie. She gently dried the baby and Adam and Charlie were right behind us, with Connie and Guy in third. She redressed the baby and handed it to me. I undressed the baby and wiped it's bottom and ran back to the tub, securing the victory for Julie and I. Connie and Guy took second, while Adam and Charlie pulled out a third place finish. I guess you can figure out that the bash brothers finished dead last.

"How about we cool it with the games for now, and let Julie open some gifts." Portman suggested.

"Yeah," Fulton agreed. "Julie, you have to open the one from me and Portman first." Fulton handed her the gift and Julie tore the wrapping off. Julie held up a little leather jacket and a bandana. "See now the baby can look cool, hanging with Uncle Fulton and Uncle Portman." I had to admit, it was kind of cute and I actually couldn't wait t see our baby wearing that.

"You have to open mine next." I told Julie as I headed over to get the gift. I was stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Julie's voice scream out.

"OH MY GOD!"


	52. Early

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Early

I turned around to see Julie clutching her stomach. My heart nearly stopped as panic quickly set in. I was at her side in a second. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked quickly, probably not making any sense.

"I……think……my water……just broke." she said barely in a whisper. She was starting to join me in panic.

"That's not funny. You can't be in labor. We still have two months left." I told her trying to remain calm about the situation.

She grabbed my shirt collar and brought my face up to hers. "Does it look like I am kidding?" she asked me with her through clenched teeth.

I looked down and noticed the small pool of water that was now in the floor. "Oh my God!" I started to panic even more. "What do we do? We're not ready for this to happen."

"We have to get Julie to the hospital." Charlie stated remaining calm.

"Right!" I said still trying to think. I needed to take control of the situation. "Alright, Connie, the doctor's number is by the phone. Could you please call and tell her we are on the way."

"Alright." Connie answered heading for the phone in the kitchen.

"Do you have the hospital bag packed yet?" Guy asked me and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes, Guy. It's by the door in the bedroom." Julie answered, "Can you get it please?"

"Yeah, sure." Guy rushed into the bedroom and came back with the bag.

"Dr. Gunnell said she would meet you at the hospital." Connie said rushing into the room.

"Alright, Connie. You and Adam go with them to the hospital. The rest of us, will call Orion and Wilson to come pick us up and take us." Charlie instructed.

"Alright, let's get you out to the car. Adam, give me a hand, please?" I asked grabbing one of Julie's hands. Adam took the other and Julie slowly stood on her feet. We walked her slowly out to the car and Connie grabbed her bag. Julie sat in the back, with Connie next to her, trying to provide her with some comfort.

I sped out of the parking lot and down the street, hoping that I wouldn't get pulled over by a cop. Luckily, I made it to the hospital without getting pulled over or getting us killed. I pulled up to the emergency entrance and helped Julie out. Adam and Connie stood with her while I parked the car.

I joined them and we walked inside. "Excuse me, we need some help." I said walking up to the counter.

"What seams to be the problem?" the woman asked me.

"My girlfriends in labor." I nearly screamed. I thought it was pretty obvious myself.

"Has her water broke?" she asked me.

What was it that this woman didn't get. "YES! Her water broke. That is why we are here. Now are you going to help her or not?"

"You need to fill these papers out and I will go and get her a wheel chair and have her room prepped for her." She handed me the papers and headed out to find Julie a wheel chair.

I quickly filled the papers out and was finished by the time she came back with the wheel chair. Adam and I helped Julie into the wheel chair. "Right this way please." The woman instructed us.

I pushed Julie in the direction the woman was headed and Adam and Connie followed behind us. "Will you be in the room during the delivery?"

"Yes," I answered.

She handed me a blue hospital outfit. "Then go change into this and come on back into the room. I'll be getting Julie ready."

I took the outfit and headed to the nearest change room. I quickly slipped it on and headed into Julie's room. Julie was already in the hospital gown, laying on the birthing bed. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm scared Scooter. What if something is wrong with our baby?" She asked me.

It was something that I hadn't thought about. What if Julie was going into early labor because there was something wrong with the baby? I didn't know how we would get through that. I tried to push those thought s out of my head. "I'm sure our baby is fine. I'm sure she is just overly anxious to meet us, that's all."

"I hope your RIGHT!" she screamed as a contraction came. She grabbed my hand and squeezed hard.

"Just breath, baby, breath." I told her as I patted her head with a cold rag. "It will pass, I promise."

"I got here just as soon as I could." Dr. Gunnell explained as she walked through the door. "Let me have a look and we will see how far dilated she is." She took a look and then looked back up at me. "She is only dilated three centimeters. You're going to be here a while. How long ago did her water break?"

"I'm not sure. Forty-five minutes ago." I answered.

"Alright, I'll be back to check up on you in a few minutes."

Three hours later

"Well you are now five and a half centimeters dilated. We still have a way to go." Dr. Gunnell told us as she once again walked out of the room.

"Alright," I told her and turned my attention back to Julie as yet another contraction came along. Julie once again squeezed my hand tight as she screamed loud. "Breath, baby, breath." I repeated until the contraction passed by. "Is there anything I can get for you?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, would you please go get Connie?"

"Alright," I told her, kissing her once more. I walked into the full waiting room and was soon surrounded by the Ducks.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she wants to see Connie." I replied and Connie headed back into the room.

"So how much longer do you think it will be?" Guy asked.

"A while. She's only five and a half inches dilated." I answered him. "She's trying to be brave and go without the medication."

Connie stepped out of the room. "Um, Mrs. Conway," I looked over towards Charlie's mother. I hadn't noticed that she was in the waiting room as well. "She wants to see you. She wants to talk with someone who has gone through this before."

"Alright, I guess I will be right back." she said heading back towards Julie's room.

"Have you called her mother yet?" Orion asked me.

"No, and I don't intend to until Julie asks me too. Besides, the quicker she gets here, the quicker I go to jail." I sighed.

"Alright, suit yourself." Orion replied understanding what I was saying. I took a seat next to him.

Four hours later

I was back in the room with Julie and I had convinced her to take some medication to ease the pain. The Ducks had tried to come back and visit her, but she ran them back out as soon as they walked in. I assumed it was the medication working on her.

"Alright," Dr. Gunnell walked back in with her nurses. "I'll just check and see where you are at now." She checked once more. "Well you are finally at nine centimeters. Now on the next contraction I want you to push." We didn't have to wait long for the contraction. "Alright now push!" Dr. Gunnell screamed as the contraction over came Julie. She once again grabbed my hand.

"OOOOWWWW!" she screamed. "Scott Vanderbilt, you are NEVER touching me again."

"Alright, that's fine, just push baby." I told her.

"Give me another big push Julie. I can see the head." Dr. Gunnell instructed her.

"Really?" I asked quickly taking look before grabbing Julie's hand once more.

"OOOOWWWW" Julie screamed as she pushed once more.

"Just one more." Dr. Gunnell instructed.

"OOOOWWWW." Julie screamed and on that push she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.


	53. Healthy?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Healthy?

I looked at my daughter as the doctor held her tiny body in her arms. I couldn't believe how small she was. I was lost in the brown eyes of my first baby girl. I was brought back to reality by Dr. Gunnell. I was horrified to find out that something was wrong with the baby.

"She's having a hard time breathing." she stated and the nurses nodded at her as a small oxygen mask was brought over. "We need to get her out of here?" Dr. Gunnell handed the baby to the nurse and they quickly headed out of the room with the baby.

"Wait," I yelled at her and she turned back to me. "Is our baby going to be okay? What's going on?"

"She's small. She's having a little trouble breathing. We're going to find out what's wrong and get back to you as soon as we can." she told me then headed out of the room and down the hall.

"You need to leave the room sir, so that we can get your wife situated into her hospital room. We will come and get you when we are finished." the remaining nurse told me pushing me out of the room.

I went to the waiting room with the rest of the Ducks. "Hey Scooter, what's going on man?" Charlie asked coming up to me.

"Yeah, we just saw them go rushing down the hall with the baby." Adam added.

"The baby is having a little trouble breathing." I answered, my mind racing.

"What about Julie? Is she okay?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, Julie's fine. They are getting ready to take her to her room upstairs and we should be able to see her after that and hopefully find out about the baby." I answered. I hadn't even got a chance to talk to Julie about the baby and reassure he that everything was going to be okay before I got kicked out. _I'll bet she is going crazy with worry. I know I am. _

"Are you going to be okay, Scooter?" Coach Wilson asked me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely heard him. "I'll be fine when I hear that my daughter is going to be okay." I sat down between Orion and Charlie's mother and they both tried to comfort me. It was nearly an hour later when the nurse came back out and took me to see Julie.

The first thing that Julie asked me when I walked into her private room was about the baby. She was a mess with worry.

"I haven't heard anything, but my guess is that if something had happened to her they would have told us by now." I answered trying to remain as calm as possible.

Julie smiled. "What did she look like?"

It was at that moment that I realized that Julie hadn't even seen her yet. "Well she looks just like you. She had a little blonde hair, but not much. She has your eyes and cute little nose."

"What else?"

"Well she her eyes are brown and she has my ears." I recalled from the memory of the small glance I had gotten of her before the nurses took her away. "But she is so small. She is the most beautiful baby on Earth."

My words were interrupted by the knock on the door. Dr. Gunnell came in and my heart leaped in my throat. I couldn't tell if this was good or bad. "The baby's breathing has stabilized." she told us and Julie and I both breathed a sigh of relief.

"So she is going to be okay?" Julie asked.

"She has some fluid in her lungs and we are currently treating her for that. She will be here for a week or two, but she should come through this just fine." Dr. Gunnell smiled.

I smiled back. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, but let me warn you. She is on a ventilator, which is common with most premature babies." Dr. Gunnell told us. "Let me get Julie a wheelchair and the two of you can go see her. Maybe give her a name." she came back a couple of minutes later with the chair. I helped Julie into the chair and we followed Dr. Gunnell to the baby. Julie and I put on the necessary wardrobe and I wheeled her inside.

Julie stuck her hand inside the ventilator through the holes in the side. She held the baby's small hand as a tear escaped from her eyes. I smiled at them both. I was happy. This was the family I had always wanted and there was no way I was going to let this jail thing stand in the way of that. I knew that somehow Bombay would get me out of this mess.

A doctor with a clipboard walked up to us. "Have the two of you given any thought to what you are going to name this little angel?"

"As a matter of fact, we have." I answered.

"Emily Nicole Vanderbilt." Julie told him and the doctor wrote the name down on the chart and handed it to Julie. It turned out to be the birth certificate. Julie signed it and passed on to me. I happily placed my signature on the document as I took reach for my daughter's small hand.

Over the next two weeks the baby's condition improved greatly. Julie stayed there the whole time the baby was there. I, on the other hand made the trip home every night. I had to get everything ready for when the baby was able to come home. With the help of the Ducks, I was able to set up the nursery in the guests room. I made sure to paint it pink, like Julie wanted it. I had Connie help me do some shopping for Teddy bears and cute little outfits for the baby. I opened the rest of the gifts and placed them in the nursery. I placed little name tags on each gift so that Julie would know who got the baby what. We were barely able to get the nursery finished before the baby was released from the hospital.

Julie and I brought her home on August 8, 1997, exactly two weeks after her birth. Charlie had insisted that she wear home the little Duck jersey that he had made especially for her. I opened the door to the apartment and we walked inside. I led Julie into the nursery room and she nearly cried. "This is wonderful. How did you have the time to finish it?"

I smiled. "The Ducks helped. All of this furniture was the gift I was going to give you before Emily decided it was time to come into the world." I said as I kissed the top of my sleeping daughter's head. I slowly placed her in the crib and pulled the pink blanket over her. Julie and I crept out of the room and turned out the light. It seamed like everything was going to work out. But then again, as we all know, happiness can be short lived and in our case it was.


	54. Request For a Test

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Request for a Test

The baby had been home two days when the world finally came crashing down for us. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Standing at the door was the one person I hated more then anyone in the world. I had no idea how she had even found out that Julie had had the baby. Neither Julie nor I called her and told her that Julie had early labor. I had my suspicions about the culprit being Orion, but those were soon squashed when I asked Elizabitch how she knew.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, even though I knew why she was here. She wanted to see the baby.

"I am here to see the baby. Where is he?" she asked.

"First of all, the baby is a she, not a he. And secondly, how in the hell did you know that Julie had the baby already?" I asked, trying not to yell. Emily was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her.

"The hospital called me the day after the baby was born." she said pushing past me and coming into the apartment.

"Then why did you wait so long to show up?" I asked. I figured she would have been there five minutes after finding out, ready for the paternity test to take place so that I could be haled away to prison.

"I had to wait for the papers to go through." she told me.

I raised my eyebrow, "Papers?" I asked.

"Yes, for the paternity test." she handed me the papers. "It's tomorrow at noon. And don't forget to tell your little friend, Adam, that he has to be there as well, since he claims that it is his baby and all."

"I'll tell him." I told her trying to be as nice as possible.

"Good." She growled. "Now where is my new little darling?"

"Julie," I yelled softly. "Your mother is here. She wants to see the baby."

Julie came rushing into the room. "Are you kidding me? That witch is here already."

"It's nice to see you too, Darling." Elizabeth told her daughter even though we both knew that she didn't really mean it. "Now where is she?"

"She's in the bedroom, but she is sleeping and I don't think that you should wake her." Julie stated, but Elizabitch didn't pay her any attention. She was by Julie in an instant and already in the baby's room when Julie finished her sentence.

We walked into the baby's room and Elizabeth was already reaching into the crib. "Well, aren't you just a little darling?" she said looking at the baby in her arms. She turned to look at Julie. "What did you name her? Elizabeth after me?"

"No," I told her rudely. "Why in the hell would we name her after you? That would have been cruel to the child."

She looked offended, but I didn't care. I'm sure there are many wonderful people named Elizabeth, but Julie's mother is not one of them. "Her name is Emily Nicole." Julie answered.

"Well, you should have named her Elizabeth. It is such a respectful…" she started and I rudely interrupted her once more.

"Oh, shut it already. We don't want to hear about your name, especially since it isn't going to change anything." I told her.

"And speaking of changing." Julie stated looking at the baby. "I think Emily needs it." I headed towards the baby, but Elizabitch stopped me.

"No, let me do it. That way I know it gets done right." she said.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Be my guest."

Elizabeth gently laid Emily down on the changing table and removed the diaper. She grabbed a baby wipe and just as she wiped Emily, the greatest thing in the world happened. Emily peed all over her hand.

I couldn't contain my laughter and neither could Julie. I walked over to the baby and kissed her head. "Great aim and timing, honey."

Elizabeth looked like she wanted to cry. She held her hand out away from her body and raced out of the room screaming about how disgusting it was.

I took over from where she left off and had Emily changed in no time. Julie and I came back into the living room with Emily to see that her mother had left. I reach Emily over to Julie. "I guess I have a couple of phone calls to make."

"Who?" Julie asked as she soothed Emily.

"Adam and Bombay. There is no way I am going in there without my lawyer already present." I answered I was able to get a hold of them both fairly easy and they both promised that they would be there. I knew that the next couple of days were going to be some of the toughest of my life. I'll just be waiting to go to jail. I was glad to have Bombay on my side. He said I should be able to get out of this, but I wasn't as confident. Things have rarely gone good for me in life, and Emily is defiantly a great thing. I was desperately hoping I would actually be able to hold on to this good thing.


	55. Paternity test

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Paternity Test

The next twenty-four hours went by quickly, too quickly. Julie, Emily, and I left for the test an hour before it was supposed to begin. We arrived at the Paternity Center just in the nick of time. We walked inside to see Adam and Bombay were already there. Elizabitch was there too.

"Are you ready for this?" Bombay asked me as he stood next to me.

"Not really, but does it matter now?" I answered as the test administer walked into the room.

"I guess not." Bombay replied.

"My name is Dr. Brashear." the doctor introduced herself. She was a mid sized woman, with long straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She spoke with a Kentucky accent. "I will be disserting the paternity test. Which of you are Scott and Adam?" she looked at Bombay, Adam and I.

Adam stood. "I'm Adam and this is Scott." Adam pointed to me.

"I prefer Scooter if you don't mind." I told her and she nodded.

"This isn't going to involve needles is it?" Julie asked, "I hate nee…… I mean Emily hates needles."

"There will be no needles. I am going to get saliva samples from all of use using a cotton swab." Dr. Brashear answered.

"Like they do it on Maury?" Julie asked.

"Uh, yeah. Like they do it on Maury." she answered and Julie smiled. Dr. Brashear went over to the counter and retrieved four cotton swabs along with four containers that had our names inscribed on them. "Now who is going first?"

"I will." Adam volunteered stepping forward. Dr. Brashear directed him towards a stool in the middle of the room. "Just open your mouth and I will get what I need." Adam did as he was directed and Dr. Brashear swirled the swab around in his mouth until she got what she needed. She placed the swab into the small container with Adam's name on it.

"Alright, Scooter. You're up." she looked at me and I traded places with Adam. A clean cotton swab was swirled inside my mouth. I was secretly hoping that this woman would loose my cotton swab during testing and I could get some extra time with Emily. "Alright, Julie we will get you next and the baby will be last. What is her name again?"

Julie smiled as she sat down on the stool after handing Emily to Adam. "Her name is Emily."

"My name is Emily too." Dr. Brashear answered getting the DNA sample from Julie's mouth and putting the swab in the container with Julie's name on it. "Now for the hard part. Emily probably will not like this very much." Dr. Brashear started towards the baby's mouth with the swab. Emily showed resistance, but after a few minutes of trying we were able to get Emily to open her mouth. However, when the swab was swirled around in her mouth she started crying. Dr. Brashear looked over at Julie. "Don't worry. This is very common." She turned back to the baby and ran a soothing hand over Emily's head. "Don't worry sweetie. It will be okay." Amazingly, the soothing words helped the baby and she stopped crying. "That's a good girl." Dr, Brashear put the Swab in the container and turned towards Adam and I.

"How long will it take to get the results back?" I asked.

"Forty-eight hours. You will come back to this exact place." she told me as she started to leave with the DNA samples. She turned back towards us before walking out the door. "You are free to go now."

Once again, the next forty-eight hours passed by quickly and the day finally came. The day that I would go to jail forever. I walked into the office with Julie and Emily. Adam and Bombay were right behind me. The first thing I noticed when I entered the room was the police officers waiting to take me to prison. They were the same ones that interrogated Adam after he claimed Emily was his to get me out of trouble. Elizabitch was also there standing next to them. We sat down and waited on Dr. Brashear to make her entrance. As far as I was concerned, she could have took her sweet time. However, only a couple of minutes after we sat down, she came in with the results.

"Do you have the results, Mam?" One of the officers asked the doctor.

"Yes." she opened the envelope and I took a deep breath. "When it comes to three week old Emily, Adam, you are not the father." A part of me breathed a sigh of relief. I had believed what they said, but still, the thought had been in mind a little. After all Julie and Adam had dated once before. Now I was one hundred percent sure I was the guy.

Dr. Brashear turned her attention to me. "Scott, when it comes to three week old Emily, you are the father." I couldn't help but smile. What else could I do. The officers were walking towards me, but I continued to smile. There wasn't anything I could do now. I had been expecting this for eight months now. Julie and I both knew that this was coming. I just wish it didn't come this soon.

The officer stopped right in front of me. "Scott Vanderbilt," he said and I willing got up from my seat. He turned me around quickly and pulled my hands behind my back placing me in the handcuffs. "You are under arrest for the statutory rape of a minor." I looked over at Julie and I could see the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. I nodded my head towards Adam and he took the hint and immediately held her tight. I looked over towards Elizabitch and she was smiling ear to ear. She was finally getting what she always wanted.

"It'll be okay." Julie I told her as they haled me out to the hallway. Bombay followed behind us.

The officer continued on. "You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I answered as we reached the door to the building and we walked outside.  
"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I answered once more as we know stood next to the cop car.  
"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I answered once more.  
"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I answered one final time becoming tired of answering these questions.

"Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"No, I want my attorney there." I stated as they helped me into the car.

"I'll meet you there," Bombay told me as he started to leave.

"No wait." I called him back. "Make sure Julie and Emily get home safely first."

He nodded. "Alright." He told me as the car door was shut and the car started and headed off towards the police station.


	56. Jailbird

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Jailbird

The car arrived outside of the police station and I was led inside non to gently. I was immediately taken to get my mug shots. I don't even want to think about what they must have looked like. After the mug shots they took my fingerprints. By the time all of that was finished, Bombay was at the station waiting for me. To my surprise, I saw that Julie was standing right next to him.

"Why is she here?" I asked concerned. "I thought you were taking her home."

"She didn't want to go home. She wanted to come down here with me." Bombay answered.

"Where's Emily?" I asked frantically as my daughter was nowhere to be seen. "Please don't tell me that Elizabitch has her."

"Relax, Scooter. Charlie's mom is watching her." Julie answered as the police officers pushed me away from where she was sitting. I then looked towards the door and saw Elizabitch walk in. _Why does she have to be here?_

"Right in here son." The officer directed me into the small interrogation room. Bombay followed us into the room and the door was shut. Bombay and I sat next to each other and the interrogating officer sat directly across from us.

"Alright, now what is your current relationship with the Victim?" the officer asked me.

"Well," I answered slowly. "Julie is my girlfriend."

"What about when the two of you had sex?"

"She was my girlfriend then too." I answered already getting annoyed by the situation.

The officer nodded and notes of my testimony were being taken. "How did you meet Ms. Gaffney?"

"I met her at school. She didn't like me that much at first, but I saved her from a few unwanted advances and she decided to give me a chance." I answered honestly.

"Did you guys hit it off after that?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah we did. We had so many things in common, mainly hockey. We were both goalies for the school. She was on JV and I was on Varsity."

"So you were well aware of he age when you started going out with her?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but I never imagined things would get this serious so soon." I answered.

"Tell me about the night that the offense took place." the officer instructed me.

I looked at Bombay and he nodded. "Well," I started. "I went home with Julie to spend the holiday's with her family. "Julie's mother didn't like me from the beginning. She tried to pay me to dump Julie." I told him and he nodded his head. "I basically told her to go to hell and keep her money. Anyway, it was during this vacation that everything went wrong. Julie and I had gotten to know each other completely and my feelings had never been greater for her. That's when the New Years ball came along." I paused taking the time to catch my breath.

"What happened at the New Years Ball?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath before continuing with my story of the events. "Julie and I went together. "We had a great time. Everything was going smooth until someone told us that the punch had alcohol in it. Of course it was a little too late by then. We had already had one small glass each. Once we found out the punch was spiked, we decided to leave the ball and head back to the house. We went back to our separate rooms and changed. After changing, Julie came and asked is I wanted to watch a movie and that's when it happened." I explained starting to feel really uncomfortable about the situation.

"Keep going. I want the entire story." the officer informed me.

"We were watching the movie and I leaned down to kiss her. Things quickly got a little out of hand and it just happened. After it was over, I immediately worried about whether or not she had actually said yes or not. I knew that at the least it was statutory rape and I felt horrible. I was positive that I had destroyed our relationship completely. I loved Julie more then I had ever loved anyone else and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her in anyway, especially by raping her."

"What did she say to you?" he asked me.

"She said everything was okay and that I hadn't done anything that she didn't want to happen."

"Alright, that's all I need from you right now." the officer told me. "You will go before a judge tomorrow to make your plea and after that a trial date will be set." I stood and the officer led me out of the room and back to where the cells were. He pushed me inside the first cell and locked it as he left.

I looked around the cell and I saw my first glimpse of my cell mate. He raised an eyebrow at me as he looked me up and down. "Hello cutie." he told me.

I immediately turned and gripped the bars, trying to get the door to open. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"


	57. How Do You Plea?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

How do you plea?

By some miracle I was able to avoid that guy for the rest of the night. Of course this also meant that I had to stay awake all night to protect myself. Needless to say, I looked like hell when I went in front of the judge the next day.

"I was drug into the courtroom by two police officers who stood at each of my sides. Bombay met me in the court room and told me what was going to happen. I km knew exactly what I was going to say. I had had a lot of time to think about it the night before. "Is Julie coming?" I asked Bombay.

He shook his head no and I was a little disappointed. "Julie is taking care of another legal matter at the moment. She wants to come by and visit you later. I'll come down with her."

"What kind of legal matter?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry. It's nothing too serious. Adam's father is helping her with it. She'll be okay." Bombay reassured me.

The judge walked inside the court room and we all stood until he said it was okay for us all to take our seats. He looked over the papers that were up on the stand. "Scott Vanderbilt," he called my name and I slowly stood up. "You have been charged with the statutory rape of a minor. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty Sir." I said as I looked at Bombay and he gave me a thumbs up sign. I had wanted to plead guilty, but Bombay said it would be a bad idea since technically, in Maine it wasn't statutory rape. I could only hope that he knew what he was doing.

"A trial date has already been arranged for you in this case." The judge started but Bombay interrupted him.

"How is that possible?" Bombay stood and asked the judge.

"It is due to a very charitable donation from Ms. Elizabeth Jennings." The judge answered and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I guess in her mind the sooner I was in jail the better. "The trial will begin at eight in the morning exactly two weeks from today."

"How much has bail been set for?" Bombay asked and I really didn't care how much it was. I would pay any amount of money to get away from that scary man at the prison for the next two weeks.

"At the request of Ms. Jennings, there will be no possibility of bail. Mr. Vanderbilt will remain in prison until the trial is over and he is found not guilty." The judge explained and I wanted to die right then.

Sensing my fear Bombay spoke once more. "Then I request that my client be moved to a cell of his own."

"Done." The judge ruled and I breathed a small sigh of relief. At least I didn't have to worry about getting raped when I go to sleep.

I was taken back to the prison and taken back to a private cell. I immediately laid down on the little cot and took a nap. I was awoken some hours later by the security guard. "Vanderbilt, you have some visitors." I was led to the visitor's center where I found Julie and Bombay waiting to see me. I smiled wide as I walked towards them and sat across from them.

"How is Emily?" I asked as I sat down. "Has she done anything new?"

"She is perfect, but nothing new as of yet. Charlie's mom is watching her right now." Julie answered. "I wanted to bring her, but I didn't know if they would let me bring her back."

"I understand." I told her even though I was disappointed about it.

"But I brought pictures." She told me and I smiled like an idiot as she handed them to me.

I looked through them taking in the beauty of my baby girl. "When were these taken?"

"This morning." Julie answered. "We took them to a one of those on hour photo centers. We thought you would like them."

"Very much so." I told her as I looked at the last picture. "What else happened this morning? Bombay said you had some legal business to take care of."

"Oh that. Mother came over yesterday and wanted to take the baby out. I really didn't trust her and given her past I wasn't about to let that happen. I asked Bombay to help me get a restraining order against her. Since he had to be at the hearing with you, he got Mr. Banks to help me." Julie explained and I relaxed knowing that Elizabitch wouldn't be anywhere near Emily while I was away.

"Speaking of your mother." I said thinking back on what the judge had said. "The judge said that she made some kind of donation so that my trial would be soon. I thought she was broke after your step father kicked her out."

"I called Michael about that." Bombay said speaking of Julie's step father. "Apparently the divorce went through and he was forced to pay her a rather hefty settlement."

"When is the trial?" Julie asked.

"It starts in two weeks." Bombay answered. "We need to get together our list of those who are going to testify in your defense."

"Well Cole said he would testify for me, but who else is there?" I asked.

"I will." Julie answered.

"That's a great idea." Bombay commented. "I also think that you should testify for yourself." I nodded my head. "I would also think about Adam and one of the coaches, and maybe another one of the ducks who could talk to the jury about how much you love Julie."

"Do you really think this will work?" I asked.

"Let me put it this way." Bombay told me. "Although there are those that will argue that I lost one case, the fact is that I have NEVER lost a case." He looked me in the eyes. "And I won't loose this one."


	58. Trial I: Opening Statements

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. Shouse and Davis were two more teammates of mine from high school basketball.

Trial Part I: Opening Statements

The trial came quicker then I ever could have imagined. I was led into the court room by two large police officers. My hands were cuffed behind my back as they led me to my seat next to Bombay. Julie sat behind me, as did the rest of the Eden Hall Ducks JV and Varsity teams. Orion and Wilson were behind me as well. Elizabitch was sitting on the other side of the courtroom, behind the prosecutors. Emily, I was told, was in the safe care of Charlie's mother. The courts didn't deem it necessary for the baby to be at brought in; at least not yet.

As we reached my seat, the officers removed the handcuffs and I sat down next to Bombay. I turned to look behind me at Julie and she smiled. I smiled back, trying to find something to say. Unfortunately we hadn't spoken in two weeks. I didn't even know if I was allowed to talk to anyone behind me. I took the risk and did it anyway. "How is Emily?" I asked.

"She is fine. She is just waiting for her daddy to come home." She told me and I smiled wider.

"Well tell her I love her."

"I do every night." Julie told me and I smiled once more.

"And I love you too, Julie."

"I know. I love you too." I turned back around in my seat at those words. I was starting to become nervous as eight o'clock neared.

"Nervous?" Bombay asked, leaning in, apparently noticing the sweat dripping from my fore head.

"Can you tell?"

"Can hardly notice it." He smiled and I knew he was lying, but it made me forget about how nervous I was.

"All rise," I heard the bailiff announce and I promptly stood as the judge walked in and stepped up onto the stand, taking her seat. "The court of Judge Shouse is now in session."

"You may be seated." Judge Shouse announced. She opened the manila folder that she was holding and looked over the contents. "This is the trial of the State of Minnesota versus Scott Vanderbilt. I now ask the members of the jury if they know the defendant." The jury members all nodded no and the trial was able to proceed. "Good. Then now I am going to ask that the State come forth and offer their opening statements." He looked at the prosecutor. "Mr. Davis, if you will."

Mr. Davis approached the front of the courtroom and slowly started to pace back and forth. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, a serious crime has been committed here. The statutory rape of a young woman, no older then fourteen. The perpetrator of this crime, Mr. Scott Vanderbilt," he pointed to me. "Needs to be locked away where he belongs. If we stand by and let him get away with this awful crime, then we are failing the system in which these laws were created."

"The evidence against Mr. Vanderbilt is all circumstantial. We have the account from Mr. Vanderbilt himself, along with the paternity test that proves him to be the father of three week old Emily Vanderbilt." Mr. Davis continued on. "I have the utmost confidence that after seeing the evidence and hearing the testimony of our witnesses that you will all see the monster that Mr. Vanderbilt is." The Prosecutor slowly walked back to his seat.

"Very well." Judge Shouse announced then looked towards Bombay. "And now for the defense. Mr. Bombay."

Bombay slowly rose from his seat and approached the bench. He turned towards the jury and started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, let me assure that the allegations against my client are out of spite. My client is innocent of the crime he has been accused of. The fact is, the act was not even committed in this state, but in Maine, where it is only rape if there is a five years age difference. My client is only four years older then the girl in question, Ms. Gaffney. What we have here is a case of a young man who deeply loves his girlfriend. Though she is young, it will become evident to you that this act was purely out of their love and devotion to each other, not a case of rape." I smiled to myself. Bombay was right, he was good. I hoped that he was good enough to get me out of this situation.

"The evidence that the prosecution has does not tell the whole story. The evidence we have will show the love that Ms. Gaffney and Mr. Vanderbilt had for each other. Not only that, it will bring out the fact the Ms. Gaffney's mother, Elizabeth has had it in for Scott from the beginning and that she is just as much to blame as anyone else. The witnesses testifying in behalf of Mr. Vanderbilt will tell you how deeply Mr. Vanderbilt feels about Ms. Gaffney and the baby. But most of all our witnesses and evidence will prove to you that Scott Vanderbilt is an innocent man, only guilty of loving his girlfriend." Bombay came back to his seat. "I think things are going well right now." He whispered to me and I nodded my head.

"Alright, if that is all. Then I am going to ask for the State to please call its first witness up to the stand." Judge Shouse announced. I wondered who would be the first person to testify against me. I figured it was probably Elizabitch. I really didn't know who else there was, except for maybe the lady who administered the paternity test or possibly Dr. Gunnell, in hopes that she would say something against me. I really didn't think she would though.

Mr. Davis stood and looked towards the door to the courtroom. "The Prosecution calls to the stand Mr. Rick Riley."


	59. Trial II: Rick Riley

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. Shouse and Davis were two more teammates of mine from high school basketball. Randy Napier is the name of my high school basketball coach. In the story he is the name of the officer who arrested Scooter both times.

Trial Part II: Rick Riley

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Rick Riley was going to be testifying for the defense. I could only imagine how horribly this was going to go. I had promised him I would do so many things to Julie, but I had only said yes to those things so I could continue flirting without getting my face beat in. Those same things were about to come back and haunt me.

I looked back towards the doors and they opened slowly as Rick walked in. He slowly made his way up to the stand and placed his hand on the bible that the bailiff held. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

I watched as Riley took a deep breath and looked over at me. I really didn't like the way that he looked at me. I knew he was going to try to put the nail in my coffin and send me off to prison where he should be. "I do." He said then took his seat on the stand.

Mr. Davis walked up to the stand and stood before Riley. He stood in silence for a moment before starting his examination. "Do you know the defendant?"

"Yes, sir. I know him real well. We went to high school together at Eden Hall Academy. We were room mates for three years." Riley answered.

"Exactly how long have you known him?"

"Ever since he came to Eden Hall. That was four years ago." _At least he hasn't said anything incriminating yet. However, I'm sure it is coming soon enough. He'll probably make something up to tell them just so I will get into even more trouble. Why did I ever have to become friends with him in the first place? Maybe if I was smarter, I wouldn't have. _

"In the time you have known Mr. Vanderbilt, has he ever shown any violent tendencies in the past?"

"Well, we got into a couple of fights."

"Over what?"

"Well," he considered. "The first one was over hockey and the second one was over Julie." _Oh, here we go. Here is where he is going to start tearing my name to shreds. _

"What about Julie caused the two of you to fight?"

"I thought that he purposely lost a game for her." I was astonished. I was sure he was going to make up some sort of lie and say that he was warning me dating Julie. However, he did leave out the part of the fight where he tried to attack Julie.

"Why would he do that?"

"Ever since Julie came to Eden Hall he had been after her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean that he was always trying to get her to go out with him."

"And how did Julie react to this?"

"She hated it, at first, but then after the JV Varsity showdown, she decided to give things a chance." He paused for a moment and shrugged. "I guess that's why I thought that he blew that game on purpose."

"When I first talked to you, you told me that Scott had told you that he was going to sleep with Ms. Gaffney before the showdown and then dump her."  
Bombay quickly stood. "Objection your honor."

"Over ruled. Continue councilor." Judge Shouse ruled.

"Do you still stand by this?"

"Yes, he did tell me this but…"

"No further questions your honor." Mr. Davis interrupted before Riley had a chance to finish what he said. I silently wondered whether or not that was a good thing.

"Mr. Bombay, your witness." Judge Shouse announced and Bombay headed towards the stand.

"You said that you and Scott fought over hockey and then over Julie. The description of your fight over Julie sounds like a fight over a hockey game to me. Is there more to your fight with Scott over Julie? Did you maybe do something to him or Julie that would cause a fight?" I smiled as Riley gulped hard.

"There may have been a little more to it then that." He answered.

"Like what?" Bombay asked. "Could it be that you were chastising Julie and Scott came to her rescue and the fight ensued after that?"

"Yeah, I was bothering Julie a bit, but she was a JV hockey player. We Varsity players had been messing with them all year. It wasn't more then a little playful teasing." Riley defended himself.

"A little playful teasing. You were permanently expelled from Eden Hall due to a little teasing? It wasn't any more then that?" Bombay asked.

"Objection your honor. How is my witness's school record important to this case?"

"Sustained." Judge Shouse ruled. I wasn't too worried about that ruling. I knew this would come up again when Julie and I testify.

"You stated that Scott told you that he was going to sleep with Julie and then dump her. If those were his intentions, then how did they wind up together after the game?"

"Mr. Davis didn't let me finish before he called your witness. I was going to say that they didn't end up getting together until after the game. She wouldn't even go out with him until after he came to her rescue when I was teasing her."

"Can you tell me where the idea of sleeping with her and dumping her come from?" Bombay continued drilling Rick and I was staring to enjoy it. Nothing he had said had really hurt me that bad so far. There wasn't anything I couldn't explain my way out of.

"Me," Riley answered, barely in whisper.

"Speak up, who?"

"Me," Riley said loud enough that everyone heard him.

"In what way? Did you ask him to do that?"

"What happened was, Scott found Julie's diary and I took it from him and read it. I quickly discovered that she had a crush on him, but wouldn't go out with him because of him being on varsity. She basically said that all of the other Varsity guys were jerks, so Scooter had to be one too."

"What happened next?"

"I was so obsessed with beating the JV team and getting then kicked out of Eden Hall, that I told him to date her and then dump her right before the game. I knew she was a great goalie and I was hoping that if she was heartbroken, then we could dominate her on the ice and win the game. After a couple of days, I changed my request and asked that he sleep with her and then dump her."

"And he agreed to this?"

"Yes." Riley answered. "I later found out that he only agreed to it so that he could try to get Julie without getting pounded."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The hatred we had for the JV team was so bad, that we probably would have pounded him for trying to date the female goalie. It became obvious after the showdown that he had only said yes so he could try to get her to go out with him."

"So he never had any intentions to do anything inappropriate with Ms. Gaffney?"

"No sir."

"No further questions your honor." Bombay stated and headed back to his seat next to me.

Judge Shouse looked down at Riley. "You may step down son." Riley did as he was told and stepped down off the stand. He exited out the door he came in from. "Will the State please call its next witness?"

"The State calls to the stand Officer Randy Napier."


	60. Trial III: The Prosecution

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trial III: The Prosecution

The man slowly walked up to the stand. He swore to tell the truth and was able to take his seat next to the judge. "Now, Officer Napier, you are the officer that arrested Mr. Vanderbilt both times?" Mr. Davis asked the man.

"Yes sir."

"Tell us what happened, that caused you to have to arrest Mr. Vanderbilt."

"Well," Officer Napier began. "It all started when the girl's mother came in to see me."

"And what was her name?"

"Elizabeth Jennings." He answered. "She told me that her daughter had been raped."

"How old was her daughter?"

"Fourteen." He answered. "She went on to give me the name, Scott Vanderbilt. She told me that he had gotten her daughter pregnant."

"What happened next?"

"I went to arrest him. That was when his little buddy spoke up and said he was the father."

"Did you believe him?"

"No, but I had to let Mr. Vanderbilt go. There wasn't any proof. I was still positive that his friend never touched the girl."

"The second time you arrested him was after the paternity test results, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what did those results reveal?"

"That Mr. Vanderbilt was the father."

Mr. Davis smiled. "No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Bombay," Judge Shouse asked.

Bombay approached the witness. "You said that you did not believe that Mr. Banks was telling the truth when he said he was the father instead of Mr. Vanderbilt."

"That is correct."

"Then why did you let them go? If you really thought they were lying then you should have kept them." Bombay paused. "But you couldn't could you. Why don't you tell the court why that is?"

"Mr. Banks passed a lie detector test, so I had to let them go until the paternity test."

"No further questions." Bombay said taking his seat next to me.

"You may step down," the judge told the officer. The officer stepped down as the State prepared to call its next witness.

"The State calls to the Stand, Dr. Emily Brashear." I looked behind me and saw Dr. Brashear walk to the stand with some papers in hand. I could only assume that they were the results of the paternity test.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," Dr. Brashear answered then took her seat on the stand.

Mr. Davis walked towards her. "Dr. Brashear, you are the doctor that performed the paternity test?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the results of the tests with you?" Mr. Davis asked her.

She held the papers up. "I have them right here."

"Could you please read us the results so that the jury may hear them?"

"Yes," Dr. Brashear answered. She looked at the papers. "When it comes to Emily Vanderbilt, Adam Banks is not the father." She switched to the second paper and read off the results of it. "When it comes to Emily Vanderbilt, Scott Vanderbilt is the father." She then handed the papers to Mr. Davis who in turn gave them to the jury.

"I have no further questions your honor." Mr. Davis took his seat and Bombay walked up to the stand.

"There is no question that Scott is the father. What I want to know is, how did he act when he took the test? Did he seam like he truly cared for Julie and the baby?"

"He was nothing but a gentleman the whole time he was there. He didn't seam like the type that would do this kind of thing, but the results didn't lie. It was also apparent to me that he wanted to be the father."

"Was it apparent to you that he loved Julie?"

"Defiantly, even after he was arrested he thought of her first. He asked that Mr. Bombay get Julie home safe before worrying about himself. He was a stand up guy about this and I don't get that very often in my office. There should be more guys willing to take responsibility like Scott."

Bombay smiled and I did too. "I have no further questions your honor."

"You may step down," the judge told Dr. Brashear. Once she was back to her original seat the judge spoke once more. "Does the state have any more witnesses?"

"Just one more your honor?" Mr. Davis answered.

The judge nodded, looking at the clock on the wall. "This court is adjourned for the day. I expect everyone back here at the same time tomorrow. The state will continue the prosecution at that time."

I was placed back in the handcuffs and haled back to my lonely cell. I knew who the next witness was. There was only one person it could be. I could only imagine the lies that she was going to spin while she was up on the stand. But then again, I couldn't wait for Bombay to tear into her. I actually couldn't wait for Elizabitch Jennings to take the stand against me.

I'm sorry it was short, but there wasn't much either of the two could say, yet they were both necessary.


	61. Trial IV: Elizabitch

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trial IV: Elizabitch

The trial started up again before I had even had a chance to sleep. I couldn't sleep at all the night before knowing who would be taking the stand the next day. I was once again haled into the courtroom by two large police officers with my hands handcuffed behind me. I reach my seat next to Bombay and the handcuffs were removed. I was ready to sit down when the announcement came.

"All rise," I heard the bailiff announce and I promptly stood as the judge walked in and stepped up onto the stand, taking her seat. "The court of Judge Shouse is now in session."

"You may be seated." Judge Shouse announced. "We left off yesterday with the Prosecution declaring they have one last witness." She looked towards Mr. Davis. "Please call your witness councilor."

"The State calls to the stand Ms. Elizabeth Jennings." Mr. Davis said the words that I had been expecting to hear.

She walked up to the stand and placed her hand on the Bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do." She smiled.

I smiled to myself as she promised not to lie. _Sure you do. _

Mr. Davis slowly approached her. "Now Ms. Jennings will you please tell the jury exactly what happened."

"I invited Scott to spend the Christmas vacation with us in Maine. Then he repaid me for my generosity by impregnating my underage daughter." _She invited me my ass, it was Julie. _

"Did you always treat Mr. Vanderbilt with respect?"

_No. She tried to pay me off. _"Yes, I did. I thought he was going to be a good influence on Julie. I didn't realize that he was a monster."

"What do you mean by good influence?"

"I thought that since he was older and had been at the school longer that he could help Julie out by giving her study tips and things of that nature. I never imagined that he would rape my baby. I thought they were just friends and nothing more."

"When did you find out differently?"

"When I found out that Julie was pregnant." Elizabitch answered. "I received a phone call from the two of them to inform me."

"When do you think the offense occurred?"

"Once school started back in mid January. That was what Julie told me." _Julie never told you any such thing. Lying Bitch!_

"Now ever since the middle of the pregnancy you have been in Minneapolis, correct?"

"Yes." Elizabitch replied. "And the two of them have been living together all of that time. It's untelling how many times he has manipulated by baby."

"That's a lie." I stood and shouted. She had gone too far this time.

The judge looked at me for a second, sending me a death glare. "Sit down young man. You will get your chance to defend yourself."

I took a deep breath, regaining my composure and sat back down next to Bombay. Mr. Davis continued on with his questions. "Did you see your daughter often during her pregnancy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Mr. Vanderbilt would not let me. He threatened to kidnap Julie and the baby if I ever came near them." She said as she started to cry. Any idiot could tell those were the fakest tears in the history of the world.

"In the time before he threatened you, how did he act towards Julie?"

"Not very well. He yelled a lot and that causes stress. That is why the baby was born two months prematurely." All I could do was shake my head. I knew she would come in here and string up a bunch of lies. She's probably trying to get me put away for the rest of my life, or worse, she's trying to get me the death penalty.

"What about towards yourself?"

"He was even worse towards me. He threatened to hit me and then like I said, he told me I couldn't under any circumstances see my daughter."

"Is there anything else that you would like to say to the jury?"

"Just that Scott Vanderbilt is a bad guy. You need to find him guilty and put him away so that he won't do this to some one else."

"No further questions your honor." Mr. Davis said as he headed back to his seat.

I smiled as Bombay got up from his seat and approached Elizabitch.

"Oh my, don't you have an active imagination?" Bombay replied as he stood in front of the stand.

"Everything I said was true."

"That's interesting, because the whole time I have known Scott, which I assure you is longer then you, he has been a perfect gentleman towards Julie. I wouldn't be defending him if he wasn't." Bombay stated. "From what Scott tells me. You are the root of the problem here. You never liked him from the beginning."

"That is absurd."

"Is it?" Bombay asked. "You said you thought Scott would be a good influence on Julie."

"Yes, Sir. And at the time I really thought he would be."

"Then why did you try to give him a large sum of money to stop seeing Julie, just a couple of minutes after you met him."

"I did no such thing." She said sternly. _Like I said, lying bitch. _

"Okay, then you won't mind taking a lie detector to prove it?"

I watched as Elizabitch sighed deeply. She was trapped and I loved it. "Fine, I admit it. I offered him a little money to stop seeing Julie. I was afraid something like this would happen."

"How much money did you offer him?"

"A couple of hundred." She said the whispered. "Thousand."

"How much was that, I don't think the jury heard you?"

"A couple of hundred thousand."

"Now you said he threatened to kidnap Julie and the baby if you didn't stay away from them."

"That is correct."

"If that is so then why he go to a psychiatrist with you to try to solve the matter between you. Isn't it true that when that didn't work, you agreed to stay away so you wouldn't cause any more stress on Julie?"

"I never went anywhere with him."

"Then why," Bombay asked opening his briefcase and pulling out a document. "Does this consent for treatment slip from the offices of Dr. Dalton, the psychiatrist, have both yours and Scott's signature on it?" Bombay showed her the piece of paper before passing it along to the jury.

"I didn't realize that Dr. Dalton was a psychiatrist." She answered as her voice started to crack. Bombay was getting to her and I was loving every minute of it. I looked behind me at Julie; she seamed to be enjoying it as well.

"The paper says right on it that she is a psychiatrist."

"Also you said that the baby was conceived in mid January, if that is so, then the baby was actually born three months prematurely. A baby born that soon would likely not survive."

"The only way the baby could have been born two months prematurely is if she were conceived in late December or early January, which you admitted to the jury, Scott and Julie were in Maine at the time and subject to the laws of Maine in this matter, not Minnesota."

Elizabitch was stunned. Bombay had managed to catch her in several lies. "Now tell us Ms. Jennings, why didn't you tell the truth from the beginning?"

"I…uh…uh…I…I…uh." She stuttered but was not able to find a response to the question.

"No further questions your honor." Bombay walked back to the table and sat down next to me.

"You may step down." Judge Shouse told Elizabitch and she headed back to her seat still reeling. "Mr. Davis?"

"The Prosecution rests your honor."

"Mr. Bombay, please call your first witness."

Bombay stood. "The defense calls to the stand Mr. Michael Jennings."

Please review!


	62. Trial V: Michael Jennings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trial V: Michael Jennings

I watched as the door opened and Julie's step father walked through the door. I looked over at Elizabitch and her mouth was hanging open. I'm sure he was the last person she expected to see here. Heck, even I was surprised. I should have known that Bombay would have something up his sleeve. I had high hopes that Mr. Jennings would set the jury straight about the lies that came spewing from Elizabitch's mouth.

He slowly walked to the stand and stepped up in front of the chair. He slowly placed his hand on the bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do," he announced and then sat down in the chair. Bombay slowly made his way up to the stand and stood in front of Mr. Jennings.

"How do you know this boy?" He pointed towards me.

"Julie is my step daughter and SHE invited him home for Christmas break and I met him there."

"Did you know they were dating while they were there?"

"I did, and so did her mother."

"And how did you feel about that?"

"I was fine with it. I'm still fine with it. After he arrived, I had had a long conversation with him one night. He told me about how he saved Julie from some bully at school. I knew she would be safe with him."

"Your wife wasn't okay with it?"

"No, she has always been out to get Scott."

"Why has she been out to get him?"

"For one thing, it's because he is older then Julie. Another reason, the main reason, is because she had someone else in mind for Julie."

"Who?"

"Our next door neighbor, Josh Mathews. Julie dated him a year before she attended Eden Hall. He is a snob Just like Julie's mother that is why Julie broke up with him. Elizabeth never wanted to accept the fact that Julie was old enough to make her own decisions."

"Did she ever mention any thing about trying to pay Scott to stay away from Julie?"

"She mentioned it after he turned her down. She asked me if I thought he would accept a million."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her to give it a rest. I didn't see what she had against the boy, other then the fact that he wasn't Josh. He always treated Julie well. There should not have been a problem."

"Has she always been this critical of Julie's boyfriends?"

"Other then Josh, she has always found something wrong with them. She didn't like Scott's age. She didn't like the fact that Adam devoted to playing in the NHL. With her, there was always something wrong."

"And how did you meet this woman?"

"I met her a year or so after Julie's father had passed away. She came into my company for a business venture and we met then. She had wanted my fathers company to represent her little restaurant in a marketing deal. My father sent me to deal with her. I fell in love with her immediately, but she was a different person then."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Before we got married, she was sweet, kind, and gentle. After we got married, she let the money go to her head and she became bitchy." I couldn't even imagine Elizabitch as a kind and gentle person. I think I would pass out if I ever saw her exhibit either quality.

"Interesting." Bombay said. "What about Julie's relationship with Scott. From your point of view, what was it like?"

"It was a caring relationship. Scott gave off the vibe that he really loved Julie. He was nothing but a gentleman the whole time he was in Maine."

"You spoke to Scott and Julie often during her pregnancy, correct?"

"Yes sir?"

" Elizabeth testified that Scott yelled at Julie during the entire pregnancy. Is this true?"

"No it is not." _Finally someone who is telling the truth._ "As far as I know, he waited on her hand and foot. Especially after she was put on bed rest."

"Do you think he loves Julie?"

"I know he does. And I know it is killing him having to be away from her and his daughter right now." _Ain't that the truth? _

"Thank you." Bombay told him. "No further questions your honor."

"Councilor, your witness." Judge Shouse looked towards Mr. Davis who rose from his seat and approached the bench.

"You told us a lot about Elizabeth. Now isn't it true that the two of you are divorced now?"

"That is correct."

"Then it is not to far fetched to say that you are trying to drag her name through the mud because you are still angry that she left you."

"That is not true. First of all, I kicked her out. We were having a disagreement about Scott and Julie. She felt one way and I felt the other. I tried to explain to Elizabeth that he loved her and was going to protect her, but she just wouldn't have it. She wouldn't even let them tell their story. I, on the other hand gave them a chance."

"Why should she have listened to a man that had raped her daughter?"

"So that she would have discovered that he was innocent." He said looking at me and pointing. "If she had given them a chance to explain, she would have learned that it only happened one time, and that one time was in Maine. And as Mr. Bombay stated, Maine law says there can't be more then a FIVE years difference in ages before it will be considered rape."

"It only has to happen once to be considered rape." Mr. Davis said before walking back to his desk. "No further questions your honor?"

"You may step down." Judge Shouse told Mr. Jennings and he did as he was asked. Instead of leaving he sat down behind me, right next to Julie. I looked back and saw him embrace her hands in her own. It was nice to have someone on our side. "Call your next witness councilor."

Bombay stood. "The defense calls to the stand Mr. Adam Banks."

Please review and then check out my Mighty Ducks forum. I have an important question concerning this story.


	63. Trial VI: Adam

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trial VI: Adam

I watched as Adam made his way up to the stand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do," Adam answered then took his seat on the stand.

Bombay stood before him ready. "Now Adam, you and Scott were teammates on the Varsity team at the start of the school year, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"How were you treated when you were on the varsity team?"

"For the most part, I was tormented because I had been a duck."

"What about Scott, how did he treat you?"

"He was the only one who was ever nice to me. He took me under his wing and made the transition a whole lot easier for me. If it weren't for Scooter, I mean Scott; I probably would have been beaten up every day."

"Did he ever mention any thing about Julie around you?"

"Yeah, there was this one time that the ducks had played a prank on us, the varsity, and froze our clothes so that we would have to go home in our uniform or naked. Scott gave me a ride home that night so I wouldn't have to walk home like that." Adam started and paused for a breath. "It was on that trip that he asked me about Julie."

"What did he want to know?"

"Just things about her. What he favorite book was and what she liked to do. Things like that."

"Did it seam to you that he had any bad intentions when asking about her?"

"No, he just wanted to know what she was like. He knew that Julie and I had dated and he asked me if I would be okay if they dated."

"And you told him yes?"

"Yeah, I did. He is a good guy and I knew that he would never hurt Julie."

"As the relationship went on, would you say that he loved her?"

"I know that he did. He was always planning surprises for her and he asked the ducks help on several occasions such as her birthday party and the baby shower."

"What else can you tell the jury about their relationship?"

"He always thought of her first. She went on bed rest and he waited on her hand and foot. He was at every doctor's appointment and he tried the best he could to get along with Julie's mother. She just wouldn't allow him to do so."

"When Julie was pregnant, she and Scott were involved in a car accident, correct."

"Yes. It was on prom night."

"What happened at the hospital?"

"Scott had a broken arm and a concussion, but he was more concerned with Julie then his own. Instead of resting like he was told to do he stormed past the doctors to get to Julie. It is obvious he loves her."

"No further questions your honor." Bombay walked back to his seat next to me as Mr. Davis stood and walked up to the stand.

"But things weren't always peachy between you and Scott. You are the young man that supposedly slept with Julie. The one who claimed to be baby Emily's father?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why are you testifying for him? If he were gone you could have Julie all to yourself."

"He's my friend."

"Friends don't sleep with their friend's girlfriend."

"It was a mistake that we both regret. We're just lucky that Scott was able to forgive us for what we did to him." Watching Adam I had to admit, he was a damn good liar. I almost believed what he was saying. I just hoped that the jury believed that he and Julie went further then they actually did. The last thing I wanted was Adam in trouble because of me.

"He forgave you, just like that?"

"Not right off, but after a few weeks he forgave me."

"Don't you love Julie?"

"Of course I do, but only as a friend."

"How do we know that you are not lying about everything you are telling us?"

"Check the lie detector. Hell, give me another. I don't care. It happened."

"We might just do that son." Sure enough another test was called for and Adam was haled away with a couple of police officers. A half an hour later Adam returned and the results were given Judge Shouse.

She read them off. "We asked Mr. Banks, did you have sexual relations with Ms. Gaffney around the time she got pregnant, he said yes and the lie detector determined that was the truth." I watched as Adam smiled. He had once again been able to fool the lie detector. "We asked Mr. Banks if he had lied while under oath. He said no and the lie detector determined that was also the truth." Judge Shouse then looked at Mr. Davis. "Do you have any further questions councilor?"

Mr. Davis sighed and shook his head. "No further questions your honor."

"You may step down." Judge Shouse told Adam and he did as he was told. "Please call your next witness councilor."

"The defense calls to the stands Ms. Julie Gaffney."

Please review and visit my forum. I have a question about how this should end.


	64. Trial VII: Julie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trial VII: Julie

I looked behind me and watched as Julie slowly rose from the chair. She made her way past Mr. Jennings and into the isle. She slowly pushed the gate open and walked up to the stand. She stepped up and stood in front of the chair. The bailiff brought the Bible over and Julie placed her right hand on the middle of it. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

Julie took in a deep breath before answering, "I do."

Judge Shouse looked down at her as Bombay slowly approached the stand. "You may be seated."

Julie took one last look at me as Bombay paced in front of her. "Do you love Scott Vanderbilt?"

"Yes," she answered and I couldn't help but smile. How could I not smile, knowing that I at least had Julie's love?

"Why?" Bombay asked. I leaned in closer. I did often wonder what it was about me that she loved.

"For lots of reasons." She smiled, the answer coming easily for her. "He is kind, smart, handsome, caring. I can trust him with my life. I know he would never hurt me. He would never let anything bad happen to me. He is always there for me."

"How did you meet Scott?"

"I met him at school, on my first day at Eden Hall. He was a member of the Varsity Hockey team, and I was a member of the Junior Varsity team." I smiled as I remembered how feisty she had been the first time we met. _Probably wasn't good enough. _

"Did you like him right away?"

"I defiantly thought he was cute. I wasn't sure if I could trust him since he was on the Varsity team. I also wanted to remain loyal to the ducks."

"When did you first start to have feelings for Scott?"

"During the dinner with the Varsity team. We sat next to each other and talked for a long time. I hadn't realized that we had so much in common." I remember when I first knew she loved me. I was walking down the hall and I said hi to her, she flipped me off. _She loves me. _I could almost hear myself saying those words, like I had before as Bombay asked the next question.

"Like what?"

"That both of our biological fathers are dead, that we both liked art and comedies. Things like that."

"Is that when you started to trust him?"  
"No, the varsity team was using the event as a prank to make us pay for dinner. At the time, the two teams were involved in a prank war. So it was all in fun and games."

"When did you finally start to trust him?"

"After the JV Varsity showdown game." Julie answered. _Great game, Gaffney. _I smiled as I remembered kissing her after the game. "He kissed me after the game, but the next day I told him I still couldn't trust him. But then, he did something that made me realize that I could."

"What did he do?"

"He protected me from Rick Riley."

"What did Rick do to you?"

"Nothing, thanks to Scooter. I was walking along the side walk when Riley came out of nowhere. He said he was going to do what Scooter didn't have the guts to do.

"Which was?"

Julie gulped as her barley managed to get the words out. "Rape me."

"What happened next?"

"He pushed me against a wall and I screamed loudly." Julie was no longer smiling. Her face was now serious as she looked back at her attack. "It was no time before Scooter was there pulling Riley away from me. He told Riley to leave me alone and sheltered me away from him."

"What happened after Riley left?"

"Scooter made sure I was okay, before walking me back to my dorm. Once there he tucked me into bed and I decided that I could trust him and gave him a chance. He spent the night outside my door incase Riley came back during the night. The next day he went with me to talk to the Dean about Riley."

"So you started going out?"

Julie smiled once more. "Yeah, and he was nothing but a gentlemen towards me. He took me to all of my favorite places and walked me back to my door every night. He said that you never know who could be lurking in the dark waiting to attack a young girl walking alone at night."

"So he always cared about your safety first?"

"Yes, like when we had the car accident. He left his room, while the doctors were still treating him to come and make sure that I was okay." I smiled. They had been done treating me, they just told me that I shouldn't go anywhere for a while because I had a concussion.

"What happened around Christmas time?"

"I invited him home to spend Christmas with me in Maine."

"How did your mother receive him?"

Julie shook her head. "Not very well. My mother was always coming up with ways to get rid of Scooter."

"Do you know how much your mother offered him to leave?"

Julie shook her head once more. "No, but I know it was a lot of money."

"It was around this time that you got pregnant, is that correct?"

"Yes, Scott and I only had sex once. It was on New Years Eve. Well, no, technically it was New Years Day. We went to the New Years ball held in my mother and stepfathers dance hall. We had a glass of punch, which we later found out was spiked, and danced until the New Year rolled in. After that we left and headed back to the house."

"And that is when the two of you made the baby?"

"Yes."

"Did he force you into sex?"

Julie smiled. "No. He was afraid that he did and I had to reassure him that he hadn't. I love Scott and it was a decision I made because I loved him and wanted to share that with him. I find it impossible to rape someone when they are the one that instigated the act."

"How did he act after you told him you were pregnant?"

"He was scared about what would happen. Mainly afraid of having to be away from the baby. He told me he would be there for me no matter what."

"Was he there for you your entire pregnancy?"

"Yes. I got a little annoyed with him because he tried to wait on me hand and foot, but he was always there for me. No matter what it was I needed or wanted, no matter what time it was, he made sure he was there to give it to me."

"Did he ever threaten you or your mother?"

"No, that was a lie told by my mother to make Scooter look bad. He would never do anything to harm me."

"Was he there when Baby Emily was born?"

"Yeah."

"What was his reaction when she was born?"

"He was ecstatic. When we found out there was something wrong with her, we were both crazy, but Scooter was the one who got me through that. He was confident that she would be okay."

"Did Scooter try to get along with your mother?"

"On several occasions. He tried the therapy, he tried talking with her, and he even tried being tied to her for a whole day. Nothing worked; she just wouldn't give him a chance. She has never wanted to let me make my own decisions and that's what this whole ordeal is about."

"So just to get this straight, what state did the two of you "make love" in?"

"Maine." Julie stated as Bombay handed a document to the jury. I could only assume that they were official papers explaining the laws of Maine when dealing with statutory rape.

"Thank you." Bombay smiled. "I have no further questions your honor." Bombay headed back to the seat next to me as Mr. Davis made his way up to the stand.

"Please, tell us about your relationship with Mr. Banks?" I leaned forward. I was interested in what kind of lie Julie thought up about Adam.

"We dated during the Junior Goodwill games. We broke up after those two weeks were up. When we both came to Eden Hall we decided that it would be best if we were only friends."

"What happened?"

Julie sighed, "We made a mistake."

"Tell me about the experience with Mr. Banks."

"It was the first week back at school. Adam and I had the same Advanced Biology class and we had a test coming up that Friday."

"A test on the first week of school?"

"It was Ms. Madigan's class. Her policy is every Monday you will have a practice quiz, every Wednesday you will have a real quiz, every Friday you will have an exam, and anytime she feels like it you will have a surprise quiz or exam." I smiled as I remembered what it was like to be in one of her classes. You would think one test a month would have been good enough, but not for good old Ms. Madigan. Why have four tests when you can have sixteen?

"What happened?"

"Like I was saying, the test was coming up that Friday. Adam asked me if I wanted to study with him and we could give each other pointers. We went up to the library, but it was packed, so we went to my dorm room instead. Every thing started out okay. We were studied for a couple of hours and decided to take a break. Adam asked me about things with Scooter and I was happy to answer them, until he asked me who was a better kisser, him or Scooter. I hit him with one of my pillows and the fight ensued from there. He wound up on top of me once the pillow fight was over. He brushed the hair from my eyes and kissed me. That kiss led to another and another and the next thing I knew we were "together." We didn't mean for it to happen and we instantly regretted it." I stopped smiling. I was afraid that if I smiled it would have given the truth away. I knew Julie and Adam never touched each other, and I have to admit, I was rather impressed with Julie's lie on the subject.

"Why didn't you tell Scott right away?"

"I was afraid he would hate me. I found out I was pregnant two weeks later and I wasn't really sure whose it was."

"You mentioned that Scott ran off and left a huge bill for you and your friends to pay, shouldn't that have given you an idea about what he was like?"

"Only the wrong idea. It was only a prank and Scooter is nothing like that. The ducks and I played equally horrible tricks on them. In fact, I would say we won." I pondered those words and I had to admit, she was right. Horse crap brownies, frozen locker room, fire ants in pants were much worse then leaving them with the bill and putting their clothes in the shower.

"Did Scott ever prove to be a violent man?"

"No."

"What about when he hit Riley?"

"He was protecting me."

"What about when he hit your mother?"

"He never hit her."

"What about when he knocked the head off the baby doll that was supposed to be your daughter?" _How the hell did he know about that?_

"It was an accident, he dropped the doll."

Mr. Davis smiled. "No further questions your honor." He turned and walked back to his seat.

"You may step down," Judge Shouse told Julie. I watched as Julie stepped down from the stand and sat back down in the same seat behind me. "This court is adjourned for the day. The trial will resume at the same time tomorrow." The judge exited the room and just as I was being haled away Bombay whispered in my ear.

"You're next."

Review! Only 2 or 3 chapters left.


	65. Trial VIII: Scooter Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trial VIII: Scooter Part 1

The trial began again early the next morning. I spent the night before thinking of what I was going to say. I hadn't come up with anything by the time the police officers were leading me into the court room. I figured I would have to think of it as they asked. Julie was once again sitting behind me. I turned and smiled at her.

"Good luck," she whispered as the door swung open.

"Thanks," I whispered back. "I love you."

"All rise," came the voice before Julie had a chance to reply. It didn't matter though. I knew she felt the same way I did. "The court of Judge Shouse is now in session." The judge walked across the room and took her seat up on the stand. "You may be seated." She said as she put her glasses on. "I believe it is still your witness councilor." She motioned towards Bombay and he stood.

He leaned down towards me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Bombay stood up straight and took a deep breath. "The defense calls to the stand, the defendant, Mr. Scott Vanderbilt."

I took a deep breath as I rose from my chair and walked past Bombay and up to the stand. I could feel the eyes of the jury on me. I couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. Was it good? Bad? I wanted to know. Elizabitch was also staring at me, probably wishing I were dead. At least the feeling is mutual. I wish she was gone too. I placed my hand on the Bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do," I said softly and sat down on the surprisingly cushioned chair.

Bombay walked towards me. I was nervous and I was staring to sweat. I always hated situations were public speaking was involved.

"Do you love Julie?"

I smiled. At least the first questioned asked was an easy one. "With all my heart." I answered without hesitations. Words couldn't describe how much I love her.

"For how long?"

Another easy one. "Since the first time I saw her."

"Which was?"

"The first day of my senior year at Eden Hall. I was walking down campus with my friends when I saw her pass by. That's when I started believing in love at first sight."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, not until after the welcome back assembly when the ducks crashed through the curtain onto the stage." I smiled remembering the event. "She and her friends sat in front of us. Riley made some stupid comment and Julie replied with a smart sassy remark. It only made me like her more."

"When you spoke to her, did she return your love for her?"

"No, not at first. She told me to 'f' off actually. But, I had to keep trying though."

"Why would you keep trying after that?"

"Because I infatuated with her. I hoped that she would see that, despite my friends, I wasn't a bad guy."

"What happened after that?"

"I got to watch her practice. I learned we were both goalies and I figured that we could use the one common interest as a stepping stone to a relationship."

"That took a while though, didn't it?"

"Yeah, unfortunately we were caught in the middle of the prank war."

"What sort of pranks?"

"They iced our clothes, and set us on fire with the Dean's prized Brazilian fire ants. We put their clothes in the shower and let the water run and then we invited them to dinner and left them with the bill. I didn't feel good about anything we were doing."

"Did the guys on your team know that you liked the JV goalie?"

"No," I replied. "And I was quite happy that they didn't know. They all wanted the ducks gone and tried everything to get rid of them. If they had known I had feelings for a duck, they would have killed me."

"Did you like the ducks?"

"I didn't have a problem with them. I thought they were a definite upgrade from what we had the year before. Riley and the other guys just never gave them a chance to prove themselves."

"One of the ducks was promoted to Varsity, right?"

"Yeah, Adam. That's why we got to watch the ducks practice that first day. Riley, Cole, and I were told to determine who would join us on varsity. Riley chose Adam because they thought the ducks would crumble without them."

"How did the Varsity treat Adam?"

"Not very well. They always picked on him and wanted to hurt him at practice. And Adam, he was miserable. He missed his friends and hockey wasn't fun for him anymore."

"You helped him get off the Varsity team?" I nodded. "How?"

"I was concerned about him. I asked Coach Wilson to put him back on JV." I explained as I recalled the misery that Adam was in during his time on our team. "I felt it was the right thing to do."

"Picking Adam to come to Varsity wasn't the only way the wanted to cripple the JV team is it?"

"No, they also targeted Julie. It was easy to tell that she was a great goalie, capable of defeating us. Riley somehow got a hold of her diary and discovered that she thought I was handsome."

"What did he ask you to do?"

"He asked me to get to go out with me and have sex with me. After that I was supposed to dump her right before the game. He thought it would make her soft in the net and we would be able to score at will. I figured it would make her more determined to beat us."

"But you agreed to this deal?"

"Yes." I admitted even though I knew it wouldn't look good on me. I looked towards Julie and she seamed stunned. She was probably angry at me and I couldn't blame her.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I liked Julie. And like I said if any of my teammates found out I would have been pummeled. I looked at as an opportunity to try to get Julie to like me without getting beat up. I never had any intentions of having sex with her or dumping her. That was all entirely Riley's idea."

"Did getting to pursue her openly help you get her?"

"Not really, she continued to flip me off, but hey, I'm a persistent guy."

"Seams stockerish to me." Mr. Davis interrupted.

"Silence, Mr. Davis. You will have your turn with the defendant." Judge Shouse scolded him. "Continue." She nodded towards Bombay.

"You still loved her?"

"Deeper every day. The meaner she was to me, the harder I fell for her."

"So the JV Varsity game came and went and you still weren't going out?"

"Well, I kissed her on the cheek after the game and I thought it was progress, but I wasn't able to get her to trust me until the next day."

"We'll come back to that in a second. What happened in the locker room after the game?"

"I got my eye blackened because they saw me kiss Julie. They felt that I blew the game for her."

"Did you?"

"No, but they were sure that I had. That's when my feelings for Julie were discovered and it ended in a fight. Needless to say, I lost."

"So what you thought would happen did?"

"Yeah. I ended up sleeping in my car that night since I roomed with Riley and he was the main one mad at me."

"Now you said that you were able to get Julie to trust you the day after the game." I nodded. "What happened the next day?"

"I saw Julie sitting under a tree. Thinking that everything was good between us, I approached her. That is when she told me that she still couldn't trust me. Riley had told her that I planned to sleep with her and split. I tried to explain everything to her, but she decked me, blackening my other eye. Then she left."

"What did you do?"

"My first instinct was to kill Riley for ruining things for me, but that changed when I heard someone scream. I ran as quickly as I could to where the scream was coming from."

"Was it Julie?"

"Yeah, Riley was bothering her. He had her pushed up against the wall and his hands were all over her. I could clearly see that she was crying."

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could think of. I threw Riley off of her and pulled Julie into my arms. Riley and I ended up in a fight over it, but this time I was able to win. I don't even want to think of what he might have done to Julie had I let him get the best of me."

"What happened after Riley left?"

"I walked Julie back to her dorm and cleaned up the cuts that she had. We talked for a while and she decided to give me a chance. I knew there was a possibility that Riley would return so I stayed awake all night outside her door. I was able to convince her to report him to the Dean the next day."

"So you started dating?"

"Yeah."

"And you treated her the way you were supposed to?"

"I treated her like a queen."

Bombay looked back at Julie, "did he?"

Julie smiled. "Yes," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What happened at Christmas?"

"I haven't gotten along with my mother since my father died, so Julie invited me to go home with her to Maine."

"Is that when you first met Julie's mother?"

_Unfortunately. _"Yeah."

"She didn't like you from the beginning?"

_Isn't it obvious? _"No, she didn't."

"She immediately tried to pay you to leave Julie?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"250,000 dollars."

"She didn't stop there did she?"

"No, when I refused she doubled the amount."

"You refuse that amount as well?"

"Yes, and she seamed to have dropped the idea."

"The vacation went smoothly there on out?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I though she had accepted that Julie and I were together and we had a nice Christmas."

"What about New Years. That is when you and Julie made the mistake?"

"Yeah." I admitted really not wanting to tell the story. I hoped he wouldn't ask me that, but I knew he would.

"Tell us what happened."

"Julie and I went to the New Years eve ball. We were having a good time dancing while we waited for the big midnight kiss. We drank some punch, not realizing it had alcohol. Once we figured out it was spiked we started dancing again."

"How much punch did you have?"

"A glass, maybe less. It wasn't a lot."

"So mid night came, what happened."

I smiled. "We shared the kiss that I mentioned before. Afterwards we decided that it was getting late and we headed back to the house. We went to separate rooms to change and she came to see me a half an hour later." I explained and paused to catch my breath. "We decided to watch some TV while we cuddled. I kissed her and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. I lost my head. We both did. I let my love for her cloud my judgment. I never thought about her age, things progressed from there and as cliché as it is, it just happened."

"How did you feel afterwards?"

"Scared. I wasn't sure what had happened. I didn't know if she at some point had said "no" or not. That was the main thing I was scared off. I knew about the whole statutory rape laws, and I could except that, but if I found out she said "no" and I had gone on anyway, I don't know what I would have done." My voice was cracking and tears threatened to spill over even at the thought of hurting Julie. "I avoided her for the next week. I was afraid to know what I had done. Talking to her could confirm my fears about myself."

"She came to you though when you got back to school?"

"Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to knowing. But she explained everything to me. She told me that she hadn't said no. Every thing was okay between us. She said what we did was okay because we loved each other. I was relieved that I hadn't hurt the one person I cared about more then anyone."

"So, this whole experience was out of the love of two people for one another?"

"Yes," I replied as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Bombay nodded. "No further questions your honor." Bombay said. The time I waited for was finally here. Time to face the prosecuting attorney. It was time to correct all the lies that Elizabitch spewed only two days ago.

Please Review!


	66. Trial IX: Scoter 2 & Closing Statements

Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks.

Trial IX: Scooter 2 and Closing Statements

I watched as Mr. Davis made his way up to the stand. I had no idea what he had in store for me, but I knew I was ready for it. He approached me and I leaned back in my chair and relaxed. Why should I be afraid of what he had to ask? They were the ones telling lies.

"Mr. Vanderbilt, you said that Julie did not take to you at first. Once she said no, that she did not want to go out with you, why did you continue to harass her?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't harassing her. I was trying to get her to like me."

"It sounds like stocking to me."

"Well it wasn't. It was only for a week or two that she wouldn't talk to me. Like Julie said we talked during the dinner prank. That was only a couple of weeks into the school year."

"But you made her angry that night with the prank. She wouldn't talk to you again. Yet you continued to peruse her."

"I was trying to apologize. It was never my idea to do the dinner prank or any of the others. Like I said, I had no problem with the ducks." _Would he get the idea already that I wasn't stalking anyone?_

"You and your defense claimed that you do not have a violent streak. If that is so, then why did you strike Riley after the game against the Ducks?"

"He threatened Julie. And I was the one that wound up with the black eye, not him."

"If you love Julie, as you claim, then why would you agree to do as Riley asked and sleep with her and dump her?"

"I already told you. Because I didn't want to get killed by the guys on the team."

"It would seam to me if you really loved her, you wouldn't let a bunch of bullies come between the two of you and what you feel for her."

"I took on Riley to defend her. I have done everything she needed of me and then some, yet you're still going to question my love for her?"

He shrugged. "It just seams to me that you wouldn't have cared." He stated. "You say that Julie willingly had sex with you after the New Years Ball?"

"Yes."

"You admitted that there was alcohol present?"

"Yes." I answered starting to get annoyed.

"Then how can either of you be sure that she said it was okay?"

"Because she told me." I stated confidently. "In the same way, the punch had alcohol in it and neither of us knew it. Maybe it impaired my thinking in the situation. I can't be responsible for something out of my control, such as alcohol in the punch that was served at her party." I pointed towards Elizabitch. _It wouldn't surprise me if she hadn't put alcohol in the drinks to ensure that something like this would happen between me and Julie. Maybe that was how she planned to get rid of me._ _Nah, I'm probably just overreacting here. _

"You seam to have a lot of animosity towards Ms. Jennings. Is that why you hit her?"

I smiled shaking my head. "I did not hit her. In fact I have never touched her. I don't want to touch her. I just want her to leave us alone."

"When did you say you found out that Julie was pregnant?"

"A couple of weeks after school started back." I said more calmly.

"What were your thoughts?"

"I was scared, but I was ready to do what I had to." I answered.

"The police came to arrest you and what happened?"

"Adam said the baby was his."

"What did you think?"

"I was devastated."

"You have spoken well about Adam. There must be some hard feelings."

"Of course there were, but I had to get over them. Like I said I'm not a violent guy. I just had to take some time to get my thoughts together. I know they made a mistake. I've made mistakes before as well. I could see how much they regretted it so I forgave them. One night wasn't worth destroying a friendship or relationship over."

"You were proved to be the father?"

"Yes."

"And how old was Julie?"

"15."

"And you"

"18."

He smiled as he walked back to his seat. "No further questions." It figures that he would drive the age thing home as a last resort.

Judge Shouse looked down at me and told me I could step down. I obliged and headed back to my seat. "Please call your next witness councilor."

Bombay stood. "The defense rests your honor."

Judge Shouse nodded. "Both councilors will now be asked to give their closing statements. Mr. Davis?"

Mr. Davis stood before the jury. "You have all seen the evidence against Mr. Vanderbilt. It is evident to see that he willing had sex with a young girl whom he knew was under age. He admitted to sleeping with her. The paternity test proved him to be the father of Emily Vanderbilt. The thing you need to do now is convict him. Send him away to prison where he won't be able to commit this sort of a crime again. No young woman deserves to be raped, no matter what if it is date rape or statutory rape. I have confidence that you will do the right thing and find him guilty." He then turned and walked back towards his seat.

The judge looked our way. "Mr. Bombay?"

Bombay did as Mr. Davis had done and stood before the jury. "Mr. Davis is right. You have seen the evidence against Mr. Vanderbilt. You can also see the love that he feels for Julie and the baby. You need to remember the liability of the prosecutions witnesses who were several times caught in lies. However, mainly you need to look at the definition of statutory rape in the state where the offense occurred. What Scott and Julie did was completely in the context of what is legal in Maine, where they were on that night. Based on the facts and evidence of this case, you can not find Mr. Vanderbilt guilty. If you do what are you saying? You are saying that it is wrong to love and to express those feelings and that would be the wrong thing." Bombay concluded as he headed back to his seat next to mine.

"The jury will now take the time to discuss the facts and the evidence and come to a decision. This court is adjourned until the decision has been reached. At that time, you will all be called back." She batted her gavel on the stand. I watched as the jury rose from their feet and exited the court room. That was it. My fate was in their hands. I prayed that things would work out the way they should. I said my good bye's to Julie as the police officers took me back to my lonely cell.

Review!


	67. Trial X: Verdict and Sentencing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Trial X: Verdict and Sentencing

I was hoping that the jury would make a quick decision. However, that was not to be. It was nearly two weeks before the familiar officers came to get me.

"The jury has reached a decision." the first officer told me as he unlocked my cell. I was placed in the cold handcuffs and led away by the two gentlemen. Only a few minutes later we arrived at the court room. Surprisingly, Julie was already there. The Ducks and the coaches were there as well. The handcuffs were removed and I sat quietly next to Bombay. The judge arrived a few moments later.

"All rise. The Court of Judge Shouse is now in session." I watched as the judge once again walked into the court room and sat up on the stand.

"You may be seated." Everyone did as they were told. "Has the jury reach a decision?"

A tall blonde woman stood. "We have your honor."

The judge looked back towards me. "Will the defendant please rise." I nervously stood. "Please read the verdict to the court."

The woman opened the folded peace of paper. "On one count of statutory rape of a minor, we the jury find the defendant,……" I held my breath as I waited for the decision. My whole life depended upon the next word. College, the NHL, my family, it could all be gone in an instant. "Guilty as charged." _Oh My God. _This is all like a bad dream. I turned in my seat and looked back at Julie. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and my heart broke all over again seeing her that way. _Where did we ever go wrong? It all started out simple enough. Cute girl, a modest crush, steady girlfriend, and now I'm going to be a jailbird. How could we have been so stupid? It was an honest mistake and now it has ruined my life. _The sheriff haled me away and I took once last look back at Julie. I mouthed the words, "I love you" to her and of course she returned them. That was the last I saw her as I was pushed through the door. And that my friends is the whole story of how I ended up here. Alone and cold in a dark jail cell.

I have been told that I will be sentenced in a week. It doesn't make me any difference. I know what the penalty for my crime is, thirty years in jail. I was sure that we were going to win the case. Bombay had assured me that we would. I guess even he has to lose sometime. Why couldn't it have been his next case, that is, if he has a next case.

"You have a visitor." I had been so busy telling my story that I hadn't heard anyone coming in. I looked up to see Julie standing before me as the sheriff closed the door.

"Hey," she whispered. I could still see the tears that had been flowing from her cheeks in the court room. "Who were you talking to?"

I shook my head. "No one. I was just thinking out loud."

She smiled. "At least all of this is almost over."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna get thrown in here for the next thirty years."

"You don't know that. Maybe the judge will have pity on you."

"I thought the jury decided my punishment."

Julie shook her head. "I read on the net that they could suggest a punishment, but the judge ultimately decides what your punishment will be."

"I don't think the judge liked me very much." I sighed. "From where I'm sitting, my situation is looking pretty meek."

"I'm sure your just over reacting."

"No I'm not. The next time I see Emily, she will be thirty. She will then hate me for not being in her life." I rambled feeling even worse. "She'll consider me a dead beat dad."

"Would you like me to bring her to the sentencing next week?"

My eye lit up. "You can do that?"

She smiled, stifling a laugh. "Of course, she is our daughter."

"Do you think they would let me hold her once last time?" I hoped so.

"I don't know. I have no idea how those kinds of things works out."

I nodded, excepting her answer. "Is everyone going to be there next week?"

"As far as I know. We're all pulling for you."

I nodded. "I need all the support I can get right now." The room grew silent for a few moments before I spoke again. "Julie."

She looked up at me. "What?"

"You don't have to wait for me." I lowered my eyes as I set her free from our relationship.

"What are you talking about Scooter."

"I'm talking about us. I don't expect you to wait thirty years on me for us to be able to have a relationship." My voice was cracking and I was on the verge of tears as I got the painful words out. "Just make sure that you find someone that will treat you and Emily the right way. Someone like Adam. Maybe the two of you could rekindle your old flame."

She reach her hand through the bars and placed her finger on my lips to silence me. "I don't want to go out with anyone else. Besides, even if they do give you thirty years, you will be eligible for parole well before that."

"I guess." I muttered. "Just promise me you will keep your options open. If there us someone you like, go for it. Don't let me stand in your way."

I watched as Julie rolled her eyes at me. "Alright, I promise." she gave in. I was sure she was only saying it to get me to shut up. I decided I should drop the subject. "I should probably get going. Casey has Emily and she said she had to work soon."

"Can I have a kiss before you go?" I asked, even tough I wasn't sure if that would even be possible.

"Sure," she leaned in and so did I. Our lips barely connected through the bars. Even with the barrier, it was the best kiss I have ever experienced. The kiss broke away after a few seconds and I was once again left to myself.

One week later

Time for my sentencing came and I was taken to the court room. Julie was already there and as she promised, Emily was sitting in her mothers arms. The Ducks and the coaches were there as well. The handcuffs were removed and I sat quietly next to Bombay. The judge arrived a few moments later.

"All rise. The Court of Judge Shouse is now in session." I watched as the judge once again walked into the court room and sat up on the stand.

"You may be seated." Everyone did as they were told. "Will the defendant please rise." I rose from my seat and waited for her decision. "After going over the circumstances of this case, I have reached a decision on the sentencing." I held my breath as I waited for the sentence. "I hear by sentence you to two years" she paused a moment and I was already relieved. Two years in jail is much better then thirty. "Probation." she announced and I nearly fell over. I wasn't going to jail. "You will however; be forced to register as a sex offender." I couldn't help but smile and it took all I had in me to keep from jumping up and down.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE RAPED MY BABY AND YOU ARE LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH IT?" Do I even need to tell you who this was?

"Ms. Jennings. It is my sincere belief that the act occurred out of love. Also, as presented and proved by the defense, the offense occurred in Maine, and by the laws of Maine what happened was not a crime. It would be a travesty to send him to jail." Elizabitch looked like she about to explode. "The only issue at hand now is you."

"What?" The bitch asked. "You were caught in several lies on the stand. That makes you guilty of perjury. Boys, if you will." Judge Shouse motioned two officers over to Elizabitch and she started to cry as she realized her fate.

"You have a right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you." The officer read Elizabitch her Miranda rights, and I laughed as I watched them hall her away.

I hugged Bombay and thanked him for everything he did to get me out of this mess. The moment I had waited for finally came. I turned to Julie and she reach the baby towards me. I took Emily in my arms and cradled her as I kissed the top of her head. Everything was great. Julie, Emily and I were finally a family.

(Crying) THE END!

So two years probation won thanks to a unanimous vote. **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **I hope you will continue to review as I start my quest of rewriting the first 47 chapters. Please keep me inspired.


End file.
